Nos Tempos da Inquisição
by Hamiko0
Summary: Um ano depois da guerra de Kirkwall, Thedas se encontra num completo caos e surge a Inquisição para instaurar a ordem. Varric pede para Hawke ficar fora disso, mas um Guardião Cinzento acaba pedindo ajuda em troca da segurança de Carver. Vários casais, incluindo Hawke x Fenris
1. Chapter 1

**CAP. 1**

 **O NOVO CENÁRIO**

* * *

Kirkwall nunca mais se esqueceu do que aconteceu há um ano atrás. Um Ferelden chegara à cidade, crescera fazendo fortuna, tornara-se o seu primeiro e único Campeão e acabou liderando os magos contra os Templários numa guerra que partiu a cidade ao meio. A imagem da Comandante Meredith transformada em uma estátua de lírio vermelho depois de chegar ao ápice de sua loucura marcou a vitória de Hawke.

Os Templários recuaram, os magos sobreviveram e o Campeão fugiu. Nunca mais foi visto.

Agora o acontecimento se tornara lenda escutada em toda Thedas e descrita em Contos do Campeão, uma prova de que os Templários podiam ser desafiados. Conflitos em todos os cantos foram cada vez mais frequentes. Todos os Círculos foram se desfazendo, a Chantria perdeu o controle e os Templários debandaram sem rumo. Uma grande guerra entre magos e Templários devastou o Sul. Em uma última tentativa de alcançar a paz, a Divina Justina V convocou o Conclave e chamou os líderes e os principais integrantes de cada grupo para chegarem a um acordo. Entretanto, uma enorme explosão atingiu o Templo das Cinzas Sagradas matando todos no local. Um rasgo no véu chamado de "A Brecha" surgiu no céu, criando várias fissuras que permitiu a invasão de demônios em uma Thedas desprotegida.

Enquanto isso, Orlais sofria uma guerra civil e os Guardiões de Adamant desapareceram.

Foi nesse cenário que a Inquisição foi instaurada, encabeçada até agora por um elfo mago titulado como o Arauto de Andraste.

Andraste usar um mago como seu arauto era uma ideia inaceitável para a Chantria.

 _Hawke_

 _A boa notícia é que os Investigadores e todo o resto da cambada desistiram de lhe procurar. A má é que terei que ficar por aqui por causa do buraco no céu. Lavellan está sendo chamado de Arauto de Andraste e precisa de toda a ajuda possível pra consertar essa merda. Pra mim é uma boa chance de compensar os erros do Loirinho, ainda me sinto responsável pelo que ele fez. Não. Você não precisa vir. Continue_ _escondido. Esse mundo está louco e você não só tem o dom de se meter em problemas como está com um elfo que tem o dom de lhe trazer mais problemas. Se você não atraiu toda a ira de Thedas pra cima de vocês é porque Orlais está em guerra e tem um buraco no céu jogando demônios por toda a parte._

 _Mande a resposta pro endereço do Bodhan. Rouxinol sabe de tudo, até da hora que eu vou ao banheiro. Ela está começando a desconfiar da Elda._

 _Bianca manda lembranças._

 _Varric_

_ É muito estranho. _ Hawke se encostou na borda do navio cheio de peixe que saía de Val Royeaux _ Se eles não estão mais se focando em mim, por que Varric está tão preocupado?

_ Ele tem motivos. _ Fenris debruçou-se ao lado do mago.

Durante um ano, Fenris e Hawke passaram suas vidas trabalhando para grupos de resistência, maioria das vezes liderados por escravos foragidos. Moraram três meses em Antiva, onde trabalharam como bardos mascarados depois que o elfo descobriu que em algum momento de sua vida aprendera a tocar alaúde (Ele tentou ensinar Hawke a tocar, mas chegou à conclusão que como músico ele era um excelente mago). Graças a Fenryel e sua mentora, Maevaris Tilani, conseguiram morar alguns meses em Tevinter, protegendo a magistrada dos conspiradores e também investigando os abusos contra os escravos e as manobras políticas. Depois de saberem que uma organização de traficantes havia partido para o Sul, os dois se mudaram para Orlais - onde as máscaras não se restringiam aos bardos - e passaram a morar num apartamento em Val Royeaux.

O elfo escolhera abandonar a velha armadura de escravo nos últimos meses e tentava se acostumar com isso. A armadura atual era verde e marrom com detalhes em couro, consistindo em couraça, grebas e manoplas deixando os dedos das mãos e dos pés de fora (Fenris sempre odiou luvas e sapatos). No quadril, porta armas de couro de bronto, e no pulso direito, como sempre, o lenço vermelho.

_ Toda a atenção se voltou pra essa Inquisição. _ Hawke argumentou. _ Não tem mais sentido eu continuar me escondendo.

_ Não significa que a Inquisição deva saber do seu paradeiro. Só vai lhe trazer problemas.

_ Devo reler a parte do "elfo que tem o dom de trazer problemas"?

_ Eu vou ouvir isso para o resto da vida? _ Rosnou _ Sim, você ajudou todo o seu círculo social com os problemas deles, inclusive a mim. Mas pense. Uma cidade inteira dependia de você sem motivo algum. O que acha que a Inquisição faria se lhe encontrasse?

Hawke pareceu surpreso. Não tinha pensado nisso.

_ Iriam querer que você fizesse alguma mágica para consertar as coisas, mesmo que sua vida dependa disso. _ O guerreiro arrematou _ Eles protegerão esse Arauto como se as vidas deles dependessem disso, mas você... Eles não vão ligar pra você.

Fenris olhou para o céu. Os ventos marítimos estavam demasiadamente fracos, fazendo a embarcação navegar mais lentamente. De onde estavam a Brecha era apenas um ponto longíquo iluminando as nuvens. Era fácil ignorá-la naquela distância depois de duas garrafas de cerveja barata. Nem parecia a responsável por tantos problemas.

_ Magia. _ O elfo resmungou entre os dentes _ É _sempre_ magia.

_ Achei que ia dizer "magos".

O elfo deixou escapar um muxoxo melancólico antes de se desencostar da borda do navio e tocar a face do namorado. Se os magos de Tevinter foram os responsáveis pelas feridas de seu corpo e alma, Hawke havia sido o bálsamo a fechá-las. Não somente como o amigo que ele jamais achou que conheceria um dia, mas também por sentir um amor tão grande por ele que decidiu se tornar seu fiel protetor.

_ Você abusa da sorte, Hawke... Meu medo é que um dia ela se acabe.

O mago colocou a mão sobre a que lhe tocava o rosto e sorriu com carinho.

_ Não preciso de sorte. Eu tenho um belo e habilidoso elfo pra me proteger.

Fenris riu sem querer:

_ Amarrar você no pé da cama pra impedi-lo de se meter em encrencas conta como proteção?

_ Ahn... Não. Mas podemos achar outra utilidade pra essa ideia. _ Segurou-lhe a mão e beijou-lhe os nós dos dedos _ Está bem. Vamos fazer do jeito de Varric. Ainda temos que encontrar o Guardião mesmo.

_ Aquele que falou sobre o seu irmão?

_ Esse mesmo. Se ele estiver falando a verdade, Carver está em perigo.

 _"Espero que Aveline tenha conseguido levá-lo para longe daquela fortaleza."_

* * *

Carver corria pelas Fronteiras Livres com Aveline quando um terror brotou na frente deles e desferiu um golpe tão forte que fez um estrago no escudo da Capitã da Guarda. Aveline foi empurrada para trás pela figura monstruosa, esguia e barulhenta, e Carver saltou para desferir um ataque de espada na cabeça da criatura. Um guincho estridente foi soltado e o oponente desapareceu.

_ Outro terror. _ Aveline guardava a espada e o escudo. _ Isso não acaba nunca.

_ Essas coisas são piores que abominações. Ainda bem que esse era mais fraco.

_ Não acho que era. Alguma coisa o feriu antes de nós o encontrarmos.

Carver guardou a espada e seguiu em frente:

_ Apóstatas, Templários, Demônios... O caminho até Kirkwall vai ser longo.

_ Se pudéssemos voltar pela trilha que eu vim nós voltaríamos, mas aquela fissura apareceu do nada e... Hn?

A mulher parou de andar. Carver fez o mesmo. Havia um corpo há poucos metros deles, perto de uma grande rocha, estirado na terra manchada de sangue e com um cajado ao alcance das mãos. Cabelos longos, loiros e maltratados, barba espessa e mal feita, pele danificada pelo tempo.

_ Agora sabemos o que feriu aquilo. Um mago. _ Aveline concluiu.

Ela andou até o corpo sendo seguida pelo rapaz. Quando se aproximou do homem caído, se agachou para analisá-lo e seus olhos se arregalaram com o resultado:

_ Espere... Esse é Anders?

_ Que?!

_ Criador... Ele está respirando.

Carver agachou-se perto dela e o sacudiu o mago:

_ Anders. Hei, Anders!

Nenhuma reação. Aveline pegou uma das poções da bolsa e passou para o Guardião. Carver abriu a tampa com os dentes e derramou parte do líquido na fenda formada pelos lábios de Anders, que imediatamente tossiu, contraiu as pálpebras e abriu os olhos bastante desnorteado.

_ Não... Fique longe... Não há o que temer... _ Fechou os olhos e desmaiou novamente.

Aveline sacudiu a cabeça:

_ Pobre homem. Deve ter finalmente enlouquecido.

_ Deve estar cansado, não louco.

Carver entregou a própria espada para Aveline e jogou o corpo do mago por cima do ombro. Os olhos da capitã foram ficando mais abertos e sua boca mais contraída na medida que ela via o Guardião pegar o cajado com a mão livre e se levantar.

_ Carver... Você não está pensando em levá-lo para Kirkwall, certo?

_ Não. Mas não posso deixá-lo aqui. Eu devo a minha vida a esse patife.

_ Se Sebastian nos encontrar, que o Criador tenha pena de nossas almas.

* * *

Kirkwall.

Como a Guarda da Cidade esqueceu de fechar os portões da Elferia, Merrill pediu que os elfos fechassem. Sem Templários e com um Visconde provisório, cuja autoridade era sempre questionada, os elfos se encontravam cada vez mais abandonados e começavam a tomar suas próprias iniciativas. Muitos sempre contavam com a ajuda da maga de sangue, a quem tinham sincero respeito ou, no mínimo, extrema cautela.

O dia tinha sido cansativo para Merrill. Uma horda de demônios invadira a cidade pela Costa Ferida e deixara muitos elfos debilitados. Aveline estava ausente e Varric estava em Refúgio, sendo a elfa a única pessoa com habilidades suficientes para impedir a invasão. Sem Círculos e sem Ordem, magas como ela eram - no mínimo - um mal necessário.

Orana a ajudava a cuidar dos elfos na maior parte de seu tempo. Ela tinha noções de primeiros socorros e sabia receitas paliativas básicas. Além disso, sempre usava as moedas que recebia de Hawke para comprar donativos, o que era de grande ajuda para Merrill. Os curandeiros estavam cada vez mais escassos e não tinha ninguém que fizesse a caridade de Anders.

Mas os trabalhos de Merrill não se resumiam à Elferia. Havia um segredo com ela, que jamais deveria ser compartilhado com qualquer um que tivesse medo da magia. As únicas pessoas que a elfa esperava que a ouvissem sem julgar estavam longe dali. Uma era Isabela e a outra Hawke.

Seu eluvian finalmente mostrara a verdadeira natureza.

Merrill tinha descoberto que era possível passar por ele. Isso aconteceu em um dia que uma elfa conseguiu atravessar o seu por dentro: Briala.

_ Eu não perguntei. Como conseguiu restaurar o seu? _ Questinou Briala na sua segunda visita. Estava bem mais receptiva que da primeira vez em que se encontraram, quando uma luta havia sido travada e a magia de sangue de Merrill garantiu a vitória fácil da dalishiana.

Um feito que interessou bastante a embaixadora.

_ Um demônio me ajudou. _ Merrill respondeu.

_ E você diz isso com toda essa naturalidade? Eu sabia que você era especial, mas você consegue se superar.

A maga sorriu timidamente e serviu mais chá. Em seguida sentou-se na poltrona à frente da visitante:

_ Como você faz pra atravessar meu eluvian? O que tem do outro lado?

_ Um demônio chamado Imshael deu uma chave de acesso para a Imperatriz Celene. Agora a chave pertence a mim. _ Respondeu com orgulho _ O que tem lá é um mundo que pertence apenas a nós, elfos.

_ Eu... Poderia vê-lo?

_ É sobre isso que vim falar com você. Uma maga de sangue seria bem útil para lutar pelo nosso povo.

_ Oh. Na verdade eu estava pensando em investigar esse lugar. Sabe... Isso pode contribuir muito para a nossa história. Nossos idiomas, nossos deuses... Tudo foi perdido.

_ Nosso povo não tem tempo para histórias. Você viu o que acontece ao seu redor. Os elfos são humilhados e tratados como escravos. Eu não posso consertar tudo, mas podemos começar com Orlais. Gaspard e Celene podem cair a qualquer momento.

Merrill baixou a cabeça em silêncio. Um sinal para Briala de que aquilo não seria suficiente para convencê-la.

A embaixadora mudou a estratégia:

_ Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você me ajuda a derrubar os líderes de Orlais e em troca eu lhe deixo explorar tudo o que o eluvian tem a oferecer.

Merrill escutou com mais atenção.

* * *

 _ **A noite havia chegado.**_

Anders abriu os olhos repentinamente, sentindo o corpo tremer. O farfalhar da fogueira chegara aos seus ouvidos e seu corpo estava dentro de um saco de dormir. Ao seu lado tinha um cantil com água e uma cesta de frutas e pães com pedaços arrancados. Aveline descansava num saco de dormir e Carver cochilava sentado aos pés de uma árvore. Eles o haviam resgatado.

Sabia que tinha tido um pesadelo, mas agora não se lembrava de nada.

Sentou-se rapidamente e começou a comer o pão em grandes mordidas. Estava faminto - lembrou-se - a ponto de perder uma luta por fome, sede e cansaço. O buraco no céu fora obra de um mago e a guerra entre magos e Templários deixara todos hostis com qualquer um que portasse um cajado, mesmo os curandeiros. Para completar, a notícia do que Anders tinha feito à Elthina tinha sido espalhada por Sebastian e agora todos os religiosos que o reconheceram tentaram entregá-lo para o príncipe. As chances de conseguir abrigo e comida em algum lugar eram quase nulas.

Anders não ligava. Também achava que a solidão era o melhor para ambos os lados.

_ Hei.

O chamado veio de Carver.

_ Deixe para Aveline. Ela também vai acordar com fome.

_ O que fazem aqui? _ Anders arrancava um pedaço de pão com os dentes e o engolia com água _ Os Guardiões estão por perto?

_ Não. Meu irmão pediu para Aveline me manter afastado deles por enquanto. Isso é tudo que precisa saber.

_ Obrigado pela ajuda.

_ Eu lhe devia um favor. _ Fez uma pausa para analisar o estado do apóstata _ Você está uma merda.

O mago deixou a risada fraca escapar, antes de comer as frutas:

_ Estou com sorte por estar vivo.

Aveline mexeu-se dentro do saco de dormir e abriu os olhos. Ao se deparar com Anders desperto ela ganhou um aspecto sisudo:

_ Ah, ele acordou.

_ Acordou. Agora preciso escrever ao meu irmão sobre o paradeiro dele.

_ Carver, não.

_ Ela tem razão. _ Anders concordou com a capitã _ Ele não precisa saber. Hawke… Eu não posso me envolver com Hawke.

_ Não me diga que está tentando esquecê-lo. Sério?

_ Sebastian está espreitando Kirkwall. _ Aveline lançou a indireta para Carver _ A última coisa que a cidade precisa é de uma invasão. Não temos um Visconde oficial e os Templários marcharam sem rumo sabe-se lá para onde. A cidade só pode contar com a própria guarda.

O Guardião ficou em silêncio.

_ Agora pode dormir. _ Disse Aveline _ Eu fico de vigília dessa vez.

_ N-não... Não se preocupe, eu prefiro ficar acordado.

_ Se não dormir não vai ter energia suficiente pra continuar viajando.

_ Eu não quero dormir, Aveline. Se quiser pode ficar acordada comigo.

Anders lançou um olhar desconfiado:

_ É o chamado, não? Você está ouvindo?

Carver perdeu toda a cor. Esse semblante atônito confirmou as suspeitas de Anders:

_ É por isso que está fugindo?

_ N-não! Não sou um covarde como você, mago! _ Negou furioso _ Eu estava pronto para me livrar deles indo para as Estradas Profundas, mas meu irmão... Meu irmão deve ter descoberto isso de alguma forma. Eu falei do chamado para os veteranos, mas eles... Eles disseram que os comandantes estavam discutindo algo.

_ Talvez eles estejam mais preocupados com as fissuras. _ Aveline arriscou _ É uma questão mais importante que deter criaturas sombrias.

_ Mas nós nem sabemos lutar contra demônios! Muito menos fechar aquelas fissuras! Não. Isso está errado.

_ Quando você começou a ouvi-lo?

_ Um pouco antes daquilo aparecer no céu.

Carver olhou para o céu, onde havia uma luz verde por entre as nuvens.

 **Continua**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2**

 **FRÁGIL INSTANTE**

* * *

Já fazia uma semana que Carver tinha chegado a Kirkwall. As notícias que circulavam era a de que a Inquisição aumentara a sua presença por Ferelden, pelas Terras Distantes, enquanto os Templários de Vaul Royeaux simplesmente abandonaram a Chantria, cuja influência apenas decaía. O príncipe de Borda D'Abrigo tornara-se um valioso aliado do Arauto de Andraste e, por mais que boa parte de Thedas não quisesse aceitar, a Inquisição estava se mostrando acima de todas as demais instituições.

Seu irmão enviara uma carta para Orana entregar ao mais novo quando chegasse, e nela ele pedia para Carver não explorar a serva e para prestar assistência a Anders como um "favor pro irmão mais velho favorito". Também o deixou usar suas roupas, mas não deu permissão para se instalar em seu quarto. O armário cheirava a naftaleno e seu conteúdo eram bem escasso. Pra quem tivera que executar uma fuga não planejada da cidade, Ícaro levara muitas peças de roupas.

O trabalho mais difícil para Carver tinha sido achar uma que não parecesse muito com um mago, e depois de muito esforço conseguira escolher um conjunto favorito. Uma blusa branca longa de mangas curtas por dentro da calça preta e uma jaqueta longa cinza sem mangas. Tudo amarrado na cintura por um cinto de fivela. Sempre que se olhava no espelho gostava do que via e torcia para que o irmão não as reivindicasse.

Colocou a própria espada nas costas e saiu do quarto. Aveline ainda não o tinha chamado para nenhuma tarefa, então preparou os donativos que levaria para Anders.

Antes, porem, passou pela Elferia.

— Hei, Merrill!

Merrill estava liderando um carregamento de suprimentos a serem distribuídos entre os moradores, que no momento faziam fila indiana para recebê-los. Assim que ela viu o rapaz, abriu um largo sorriso:

— Oh, Carver! Algum demônio prestes a atacar a cidade?

— Heim? Não, não. Eu só vim vê-la. Você está fazendo um trabalho e tanto por aqui.

— Isso é graças aos pagamentos que recebo desse novo trabalho.

Duas crianças elfas passaram por eles, cada uma carregando uma caixa de grãos.

— Parece um empregador bem rico. _ Carver coçou a cabeça. _ Por que esse interesse em você?

— Ela é uma elfa, como eu. E é difícil achar magos pra fazerem certos tipos de serviço. Eu tive sorte. _ De repente o semblante dela murchou _ Mas sinto falta de Anders. Eu o visitei ontem, mas não consegui convencê-lo a voltar a receber pacientes.

— Ele se nega a curar os outros?

— Sempre fica dizendo que prefere ficar sozinho.

— Será que ele não pode mais curar?

Merrill riu da ingenuidade do amigo:

— Oh, não. Anders e Justiça são um só. Ele não pode perder esses poderes assim.

— Mas Anders não negaria ajuda a ninguém sem motivo. Bom, a menos que fosse um Templário.

— Ele se ofereceu pra fazer os medicamentos que eu necessitar se eu arranjasse os ingredientes que faltam. Isso tem ajudado bastante os elfos, mas mesmo assim... _ A medida que falava, seu tom ia ficando cada vez mais consternado _ Ele está sempre sozinho, se escondendo naquela caverna... Aquilo não é vida. Tenho medo que ele tenha se quebrado de uma vez.

Carver fez uma careta:

— Não. Não, isso não aconteceu. Aquele mago está lúcido. Só precisa de uma força.

O restante dos suprimentos foram distribuídos entre os últimos elfos. Todos tratavam Merrill bem, as vezes até a obedeciam, agradeciam e, quase sempre, enchiam-lhe de pedidos de ajuda. Ela parecia uma espécie de Campeã dos elfos, mas - ao contrário de um certo mago Hawke - esse tratamento a deixava feliz.

— Eu estava pensando... _ Carver passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos desconsertado _ Se... Ahn... Depois você gostaria de ir ao... Enforcado.

O rosto da elfa ganhou uma luz radiante:

— Tem alguém morando no Enforcado? Isabela está lá? _ Ela pensou mais nas próprias palavras _ Ou então... Varric?

— Não, não... Só nós dois.

— Oh. Certo. Talvez seja divertido.

— Ótimo! A gente se encontra lá, certo? _ Olhou para a própria sacola _ Eu preciso ir agora.

— Está bem. Nos vemos depois.

O rapaz foi embora mais contente do que quando chegou.

* * *

O canto das gaivotas cortavam o silêncio das Planícies Exaltadas.

Depois de uma noite caçando os últimos líderes de um grupo escravista tevinteriano, aquele era todo o barulho que se ouvia pela manhã. Hawke e Fenris tomaram o acampamento dos traficantes, perto de um clã dalishiano, e agradeceram ao Criador pelo Zelador e todo o seu bando não fazerem ideia do que os ameaçava. Talvez estivessem distraídos demais desafiando as trincheiras dos soldados de Gaspard e Celene, ou então ocupados com a legião de demônios determinados a acabar com toda a criatura viva daquele solo e depois possuir seus cadáveres.

— Eu não queria estar na pele de um soldado orlesiano. _ Hawke olhava para a Brecha longínqua enquanto Fenris, às suas costas, amarrava a tira preta por cima da faixa vermelha na cintura do namorado.

— Os dalishianos são tolos em continuar aqui.

— Você foi esperto em fingir ser um. A cara daqueles traficantes foi impagável.

— Durante anos as pessoas tem me confundindo por causa dessas marcas. Isso tinha que servir pra alguma coisa.

O mabari latiu alto e pulou abanando o rabo.

— Calma, garoto. Já estamos de partida. _ Disse o mago.

— Pronto. Agora temos que voltar para Val Royeaux pegar sua armadura e depois encontrar seu amigo Guardião.

— Não é meu amigo. Amigo do meu primo, talvez.

Fenris deixou escapar uma risada:

— Ainda me custa a acreditar que o tal Herói de Ferelden é um parente distante seu. Deve ser mal de família.

De repente uma adaga cortou o ar e a única reação de Hawke foi virar-se e empurrar Fenris para o lado. A lâmina se enterrou nas costas do mago e a dor foi lancinante.

— _Kevesh_! _ Hawke urrou enquanto cuspia sangue.

— Hawke!

 _"Tentem capturá-lo com vida!"_ Alguém disse, antes de um grupo de dois guerreiros e três ladinos surgir das ruínas e cercar os dois.

O arqueiro da emboscada atirou contra o mago, mas a flecha foi interceptada pela espada de Fenris - a Lâmina do Sacrifício - ao mesmo tempo que os dois guerreiros partiam pra cima dele. Hawke invocou o espírito curativo seguido imediatamente de uma barreira que envolveu ele e Fenris, antes que dois assassinos com adagas brotassem na frente dele e o atingisse. Fenris se atirou nos ladinos desferindo um golpe brutal.

Hawke girou o cajado e bateu no chão fazendo uma descarga elétrica paralisar os dois guerreiros. Em seguida, um círculo de fogo surgiu em volta dos pés do arqueiro, incendiando-o. O mabari avançou em um dos espadachins enquanto Hawke congurava um chão de gelo abaixo dos oponentes, um chão que se converteu em agulhas e golpearam os corpos dos inimigos. O elfo cuidou de matá-los antes mesmo que eles pensassem em pedir por misericórdia.

Quando o combate acabou, Hawke tirou a adaga das costas, caiu sobre os joelhos e vomitou o café da manhã que já não tinha descido bem. Fenris guardou a espada e correu até o mago:

— _M'adore!_ Está doendo muito?

Hawke negou, ainda com dificuldade de dizer uma palavra. A lâmina estava com uma grande quantidade de veneno, ele sentia pelo ardor imensurável na região ferida, mas Fenris não precisava saber de todos os detalhes. Além disso, aquilo não era suficiente pra matar um mago.

— Só precisamos... Chegar até o barco. _ Grunhiu o mago.

— Isso não pode matá-lo?

— Não... Isso é só paralisante. Posso sentir.

Fenris percorreu o olhar dos pés a cabeça de Hawke antes de assentir. Em seguida ele passou um dos braços pelas costas do mago e o outro por trás dos joelhos, carregando-o no colo.

Os olhos de Hawke se arregaram:

— Fenris? Você consegue _me carregar_?!

— Você sabe que eu tenho muita força.

— Bem... Sim, mas eu só o via usar pra fatiar as pessoas ao meio ou causar traumas psicológicos.

— Eu fui treinado pra ser um guarda costas, lembra-se? Como acha que consegui levar Danarius até o navio?

— Ah.

Houve um silêncio.

Hawke se incomodava com coisas que o associavam a Danarius. Não gostava de saber que o namorado estava agindo da mesma forma que agia quando era um escravo. Entretanto não tinha motivos para dar vazão ao próprio orgulho. Quase todo o seu corpo estava travado por causa do veneno e tinha a sensação que seu abdômen e pernas estavam sendo amputados.

Colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do elfo e aninhou a cabeça lá.

— Você é incrível.

Fenris sentiu as bochechas corarem:

— V-Você reparou no selo daqueles homens? _ O elfo falava com certa relutância _ Estavam trabalhando pro Sebastian.

— Eu vi. Ah, Sebastian... Deve ter estar sentindo muitas saudades.

— É melhor ele conter tanta saudade. Há um grande buraco no céu. Não precisamos de mais problemas.

* * *

 **Sundermount.**

Carver respirava fundo, pressionando o bíceps direito para estancar o sangue. Três terrores haviam interceptado seu caminho e atacado-o. Ele detestava mais aquilo do que os próprios demônios, pois não só tinham golpes profundos como também liberavam uma explosão mental que prostrava os inimigos no chão. Vencê-los foi um milagre e, pensando bem, o braço ferido foi o menor dos males que poderia sofrer.

Chegou até uma caverna que ficava próxima ao antigo acampamento do clã de Merrill. Um céu azul e limpo, bem diferente de quando ele partiu da cidade pela última vez, ornava a paisagem.

Naquele momento, sua mente viajou no tempo.

O céu da noite da Guerra de Kirkwall era escuro e cheio de nuvens espessas, confundidas com a fumaça dos incêndios, a qual exalava um forte cheio de enxofre e cadáveres. Carver lembrava-se de ouvir rumores sobre a política da cidade estar cada vez mais carrasca e até mesmo Stroud comentar que a comandante beirava à insanidade. Todos os magos estavam em perigo. Os Guardiões deviam ser apolíticos, mas as palavras de Anders martelaram bastante na cabeça de Carver e, por mais que seu orgulho não permitisse, tinha que dar razão ao loiro.

Pensava se Anders estava enfrentando aqueles demônios frequentemente.

Entrou na caverna. O lugar apresentava condições mínimas para alojamento. Um colchonete, travesseiros, mantas, um balde de madeira, um prato e um copo de barro, talheres, moringa, espelho, tesoura, escova de dentes e outros pertences providenciados pelos antigos companheiros.

Quando Carver entrou, uma luz azul brilhou à sua direita e o fez virar-se rapidamente. Anders estava reluzindo e pronto pra atacar, mas desistiu ao ver melhor quem era.

— Oh. Carver.

— Bastardo! Você me assustou!

A aparência do loiro estava mais apresentável do que da última vez que o viu. O cabelo fora cortado na altura dos ombros e penteados para trás, já a barba havia sido aparada.

— Da próxima vez, anuncie sua chegada. As vezes demônios entram nessa caverna.

— Se forem aqueles monstros compridos que parecem árvores não são demônios. São terrores. Aveline me falou sobre eles.

— São chatos. Exigem muito da minha mana. Se pelo menos _Ser_ _Pounce a Lot_ estivesse comigo...

— Ele teria morrido de fome antes de você. _ Carver encerrou o assunto com azedume, em seguida abriu a sacola de pano e começou a revirar as coisas de lá _ Comprei uma lâmina de barbear. Também trouxe comida, cobertores, um livro pra passar o tempo...

Anders ergueu as sobrancelhas:

— Eu já lhe disse pra não dar atenção ao pedido de Hawke.

— Em Ferelden dizemos "obrigado". _ Replicou, e, para sua surpresa, Anders lhe sorriu _ Eu também trouxe essas roupas. São do meu irmão, mas ele não as usa há séculos. Orana me disse que ele nunca mais deu as caras em Kirkwall.

— Ele sempre se vestiu muito bem, não é mesmo? _ Anders suspirou sonhador _ Sempre teve bom gosto. Exceto na escolha do namorado. Fenris faria um casal melhor com o cachorro dele.

— E _você_ seria uma opção melhor?

— Claro. Eu sou charmoso.

Carver soluçou incrédulo:

— Não pode estar falando sério.

— O que? Só por que ainda não fiz minha barba? Nada que não possa ser resolvido. _ Pegou a sacola e olhou para o ferimento do guerreiro _ Enfrentou muita coisa pra chegar até aqui?

— Só alguns terrores.

— Eles são horríveis, não? Deixe-me curar isso.

Anders colocou a sacola no chão, segurou o braço do rapaz e colocou a outra mão sobre o ferimento, deixando a magia de cura transbordar de sua palma. Merrill tinha razão. Não tinha como o mago perder suas habilidades tão facilmente. Ele não era como os outros curandeiros.

— Por que você não volta a atender os outros? _ Carver perguntou.

— Já tentaram me entregar pro Sebastian duas vezes e eu não quero que Justiça se manifeste uma terceira vez.

— Talvez eles achem que o príncipe vai lhe dar um julgamento.

— Acredita que isso vai acontecer?

— Bem... Não. Acho que ele espera fazer o que acha que meu irmão deveria ter feito.

— Eu já estava preparado pra morrer quando tomei minha decisão, mas apenas pelas mãos de Hawke. Se Sebastian quiser o meu cadáver ele terá que lutar.

Por um breve momento Carver se perguntou por que nunca tinha trocado duas palavras com o mago sem que um xingamento a acompanhasse. Talvez tenha sido o fato de Anders dividir as pessoas em "magos" e "resto" e seu papel era convencer o "resto" a lutar pelos magos. Para Carver, que teve que se virar sendo o único dos filhos a não ser amaldiçoado com a magia, era impossível ter simpatia por pessoas como o curandeiro. Via Anders como alguém que encontrava em seus irmãos um valor que Carver lutava para obter.

Mas, pensando bem, aquela antipatia não tinha sentido.

— Você... Precisa de mais alguma coisa? _ Perguntou o Guardião.

— Agora que perguntou, se por acaso ver raiz mortal ou benção do arvoredo me traga. É ótimo pra poções de lírio. E se trouxer embrium farei um bom cataplasma pra você. Guerreiros estão sempre precisando disso.

— Você se segurou pra não dizer "pessoas que não tem magia", certo?

— Claro. Mas então eu lembrei que existem os atiradores. _ Terminou o procedimento _ Pronto. Novo em folha.

Carver abriu e fechou a mão várias vezes:

— Obrigado.

— Eu estou em dívida com você. Está me ajudando bastante. Se por acaso precisar de uma assistência pra algo, eu me ofereço.

A verdade era que a solidão não agradava Anders, muito menos a ociosidade. As vezes sentia falta até dos olhares vigilantes dos Templários na época dos Círculos, mas jamais se arriscaria a abandonar a solidão, zona segura e confortável para ele e para Justiça.

* * *

Hawke acordou com a cabeça no colo de Fenris, uma enxaqueca pulsante e muito enjoo. Estavam no convés de um barco lotado de refugiados. Úmido, barulhento e deprimente. Infelizmente, era a melhor forma de viajar sem chamar a atenção.

Como o mago tinha previsto, o veneno não era letal. Talvez Sebastian tenha dado ordem para trazê-lo vivo, ou então sabiam que era mais fácil matar um mago paralisando-o do que usando veneno para tal fim.

— Você está melhor? _ Perguntou Fenris afagando-lhe os cabelos.

— Vou sobreviver.

— Ainda bem que os homens de Sebastian não são peritos em capturar magos.

— Eu não apostaria nisso. Se você não estivesse comigo provavelmente teriam me rendido.

Hawke sentou-se ao lado do elfo e esfregou os olhos com os dedos. Sua cabeça parecia ter adquirido o dobro do peso e os membros ainda estavam bem fracos.

— Você me assustou. _ Confessou Fenris.

— Devo parecer um donzel indefeso pra você.

— Se você é indefeso, não quero conhecer alguém invulnerável. Não... Você podia ter se desviado da faca, mas não o fez porque eu estava atrás de você.

— Isso nós nunca saberemos, meu cavaleiro de armadura. _ Afundou o rosto nas mãos _ Criador, por que Sebastian acha que eu sei a localização de Anders?

— Ele apenas deduziu. A única pessoa a quem a Abominação podia recorrer era você.

— Então deduziu errado. Carver é quem está o escondendo.

— Logo voltaremos pra Kirkwall e saberemos disso. Antes vamos descansar um pouco? Estou louco pela nossa cama.

— Oh, e eu pela banheira. Vamos tirar uma folga?

Fenris deu de ombros:

— Sem tarefas de magistrados, sem traficantes de escravos, sem perseguições políticas... É, podemos fazer isso.

Hawke fechou os olhos e massageou o cenho:

— As vezes sinto saudades de Tevinter.

— Diz o mago. _ Sorriu-lhe em desafio _ Por que não me surpreendo?

— Foi tão ruim assim?

— Bem... Não. Eu... Até que estava me sentindo à vontade lá.

— Vou sentir falta daquele café da manhã.

— O café da manhã era bom.

Fenris repousou a cabeça no ombro do mago e fechou os olhos para sentir a maresia. Por um ano ele havia se empenhado em trabalhar em prol de escravos foragidos. As vezes fazia isso sozinho, mas na maioria dos casos Hawke era o seu fiel companheiro, sempre cuidando para que o elfo nunca fosse uma presa fácil nas mãos dos magistrados. Ser livre para tomar suas decisões e ao mesmo tempo ter alguém para lhe amparar era algo que ele considerava distante de si.

Infelizmente, no fundo ele sabia que a sua paz não duraria muito. Não com aquela Brecha no céu. Temia que aquele sinal evidente de magia fosse uma lembrança de que Hawke teria o mesmo fim trágico que persegue todos os magos.

 **Continua**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP. 3**

 **NOTÍCIAS DE REFÚGIO**

* * *

Anders arrebentou o cadeado de um baú usando a lâmina do cajado espiritual e o abriu. Estava cheio de papéis molhados, mas com escritas legíveis. Quatro cadáveres estavam jogados entre ele e Merrill, todos pertencentes aos assassinos da Casa Rapose.

_ Mataram aqueles negociadores por causa desses documentos? _ Perguntou ele guardando o cajado.

_ Estavam atrás dos papeis da embaixadora da Inquisição.

_ Hm... Acredito que sua cliente vai devolvê-los como cortesia.

_ Ela é muito esperta. Tenho certeza que vai ajudar todos os elfos que puder.

Merrill pegou os papéis e os guardou numa pasta de couro.

_ Obrigada por me ajudar com os assassinos, Anders. E eu gostei de você ter tirado a barba.

_ Não gosta de barbas?

_ Oh, não é isso! É que eu demoro pra me acostumar com elas. Sempre fica parecendo que um esquilo pulou na sua cara.

A Costa Ferida tinha uma quota de demônios superior a de Sundermount, além de uma quantidade generosa de ervas medicinais. Para Anders, ajudar Merrill no trabalho dela rendia uma boa maneira de sair da ociosidade e ainda dava para coletar bastante ingredientes, quem sabe alguma comida.

Todavia sempre existia o risco de emboscadas.

 _"Parados!"_

Como agora.

Os dois magos ficaram em posição de ataque quando foram surpreendidos por seis piratas armados até os dentes e apontando uma poção de objetos afiados para eles. Um deles perguntou quem dos dois era o curandeiro, e Anders se preparou para dar o primeiro ataque antes que Justiça o fizesse.

Felizmente uma outra voz cortou o clima de tensão.

_ Calma, Barba, também não é pra assustá-los. _ Uma capitã passou pelo seu pessoal e revirou os olhos _ Foi mal, eu ainda não ensinei boas maneiras.

Merrill abriu um sorriso mais do que radiante ao ver Isabela, enquanto Anders esfregava os olhos sem acreditar no que via. A pirata se apresentava mais forte que há um ano e mais atraente que da última vez que ele a encontrou. Entretanto o mago não se lembrava dela ter um barco e uma tripulação.

_ Isabela! _ A elfa se jogou no abraço dela.

_ Capitã Isabela, gatinha. E Anders! É exatamente você que eu procurava!

_ Espero que não seja uma missão de recompensa. _ Anders falava desconfiado.

_ Oh, eu jamais faria isso com um velho amigo. Oh, espere. Eu faria sim. _ Riu _ Mas a tripulação precisa de um curandeiro. Fomos atacados. Um couraçado qunari se aproximou de nós e foi interceptado por... _ Ela coçou a cabeça confusa _ Um navio cheio daqueles magos de Tevinter. Venatoris, acho. Ficamos no meio do fogo cruzado e alguns homens estão feridos. Eu preciso de um curandeiro e Aveline me avisou que Merrill o levou para um serviço na Costa Ferida.

_ Eu não posso entrar na cidade. Terá que trazê-los até aqui.

_ Sem problemas. _ Ela virou-se para o restante deles _ Voltem para Kirkwall e diga para trazerem Tony e Barbosa para o nosso acampamento na Costa Ferida. E nenhuma palavra sobre o curandeiro. _ Viu os piratas assentirem e se retirarem. _ Pronto. Estão com fome?

_ Onde conseguiu um navio, Isabela? _ Anders a seguia curioso e faminto.

_ Simples. Eu o roubei.

* * *

 **Val Royeaux.**

O barulho da rotina orlesiana oscilava acerca de assuntos como a escolha da Divina, o sumiço dos Guardiões, a guerra civil e o progresso da Inquisição. A capital ainda tentava se acostumar com a ideia de que os Templários abandonaram a Chantria para debandarem para algum lugar indefinido, e os sacerdotes se viam perdidos, perguntando-se se não estavam errados e se de fato o Arauto de Andraste era quem diziam que fosse.

A porta de um apartamento pequeno no segundo andar se abriu e Fenris tirou o capuz da cabeça assim que entrou. Hawke entrou em seguida tirando a boina índigo e a máscara metálica verde que cobria toda a face. Atirou as duas coisas no sofá, fechou a porta e puxou Fenris pelo cotovelo.

O elfo girou sobre os próprios pés e antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, Hawke o beijou.

A volta ao lar, o descanso merecido, a tranquilidade ambiente e a companhia um do outro se transformavam em carícias. Hawke sentiu a mão do elfo escorregar em seu peito e o ouviu suspirar enquanto era aconchegado.

_ Eu gosto dessa abordagem. _ Fenris segurou as abas da roupa do namorado quando o beijo cessou.

_ E eu gosto de você. Por isso damos certo.

O elfo riu daquela forma sempre engasgada.

_ O que acha de jantarmos hoje no restaurante do centro da cidade? _ O mago sugeriu como quem nada quer.

_ Alguma ocasião especial?

_ Er... Precisa?

O clima foi cortado quando alguém bateu na porta. " _Senhor Feynriel?"_

_ É a senhoria. _ O elfo se afastou e colocou a máscara de Hawke. _ Eu atendo.

_ Tá. Eu vou tomar um banho.

Fenris o esperou sair de vista para abrir a porta. A senhoria entregou um envelope de Refúgio, com o nome de Varric como remetente. Ultimamente as notícias de Varric tinham sido recebidas com um grau surreal de curiosidade pelo casal, e aquela não era uma exceção.

Ele agradeceu, fechou a porta, deixou a máscara de lado e caminhou até o banheiro sem tirar os olhos do papel.

_ Hawke? Posso entrar?

_ Sim.

Hawke estava apenas com a cabeça para fora da água e encostada na borda da banheira cheia de espuma. Fenris sentou-se numa das bordas longas.

_ Carta pra você. É de Varric.

_ Está curioso, não?

_ Er...

_ Nah. Pode ler. Não deve ser nada pessoal.

Fenris rasgou a ponta do envelope e começou a ler em voz alta.

 _"Hawke_

 _As coisas estão delicadas por aqui. Lavellan precisa de toda a ajuda que puder arranjar e acabamos tendo aliados... Curiosos. Não fale dessa carta pro Elfo, mas os magos da Rocha Vermelha são nossos parceiros e vão nos ajudar a fechar a Brecha. Também temos ajuda de um mago de Tevinter. Dorian Pavus. Eu o chamo de Purpurina._

 _Eu já disse pra não falar dessa carta pro Elfo?_

 _Infelizmente vim dar más notícias. Lavellan e Purpurina foram pro futuro (sim, o futuro, eles não estavam bêbados, eu juro) por causa de um feitiço que deu errado e viram todas as merdas que vão acontecer se não fizermos alguma coisa. Uma delas é uma infestação de lírio vermelho. Isso mesmo, lírio vermelho! O mesmo que enlouqueceu meu irmão e matou a comandante louca. Não faço ideia de como aquela bosta começou a ser traficada, mas vou descobrir. Ajude-me com isso, quanto mais rápido acabarmos com esse lírio, melhor. Ele reage envenenando a pessoa até consumir seu corpo como quem se alimenta de um cadáver. Se conhecer algum ponto de tráfico, acabe com ele._

 _Apesar de tudo, Bianca e eu estamos bem. Vamos continuar na Inquisição. A Investigadora é até bonita quando não está tentando nos transformar em patê de nug._

 _Continue mandando as cartas para o mesmo endereço._

 _Varric."_

Hawke olhava para o teto querendo rir:

_ Ok. Acho que foi uma má ideia deixar você ler.

_ A Inquisição se aliou aos magos livres?! E... Ele se aliou a _Tevinter_!? Que _elfo_ se aliaria a um tevinteriano?!

_ Lavellan não é um clã dalishiano?

_ E daí?! E os dalishianos se mantem bem longe de Tevinter por razões _óbvias_!

_ Veja pelo lado bom, Varric é a pessoa com mais bom senso que eu conheço. Ele não parece se preocupar com o tal Purpurina. E já trabalhamos pra uma magistrada.

_ O anão pode ser liberal demais e Tilani é a exceção! _ Latiu cheio de indignação enquanto tentava colocar as ideias no lugar _ Hnf. Ok, vamos raciocinar. Casa Pavus... Talvez o tevinteriano seja homossexual.

_ ... Oh. Gostei desse jogo de adivinhar a preferência dos outros. E eu estava aqui, pensando no lírio vermelho.

_ Estou querendo dizer que se o tevinteriano preferir homens ele pode ser um pária. Tevinter não é tão diferente de Orlais. Nobres incapazes de se deitar com o sexo oposto para perpetuar a linhagem são considerados vergonhosos.

_ E quem garante que ele é nobre?

_ A casa Pavus era uma das rivais de Danarius no magistério. Essa Inquisição tem aliados duvidosos. _ Respirou fundo _ Vou deixar você tomar seu banho em paz. Estou morto de cansaço.

_ O Guardião que falou sobre Carver estava pesquisando sobre o lírio vermelho. Aveline também mencionou que os Templários de Kirkwall estavam fazendo perguntas demais sobre a espada de Meredith antes de sumirem.

_ Não quero falar sobre nada disso agora. Preciso desmaiar naquela cama e esquecer que tem uma mancha verde no céu.

* * *

Kirkwall.

Menestréis e bêbados formavam a sinfonia do Enforcado, que estava bem animado com uma tripulação fazendo a festa e gastando o que provavelmente saquearam. A capitã pirata erguia a caneca para os marujos e dividia uma mesa com Carver e Merrill. O primeiro incomodado e a segunda bem à vontade depois de dois copos de uísque.

_ Que bom que você fez bastante amigos, Isabela. _ A elfa ria inocentemente.

_ O tipo de amigo que pode lhe passar a perna? _ Isabela colocava agora suas pernas em cima da mesa e continuava virando a garrafa goela abaixo. _ Sim, eu fiz muitos.

_ Uh! Então você deve ser que nem o Hawke! Eu não conseguiria ser tão popular.

_ Com esses olhos bonitos e brilhantes você teria uma tripulação inteira à sua mão. Apenas precisaria de umas aulas de técnicas de comando. _ Viu um de seus homens se aproximar por trás da elfa e ergueu a garrafa para ele _ Hei, cão sarnento, você pode escolher entre desistir dela ou passar a próxima viagem no cesto da gávea fazendo jejum até avistarmos terra novamente.

O marujo fez uma carranca, mas obedeceu a capitã.

_ Isabela _ Carver parecia a única pessoa nervosa daquela mesa _ Você não tem medo de um motim?

_ Se eu tivesse, não seria uma capitã. E falando em amigos traíras que nos passam a perna, Anders devia estar aqui, não escondido num buraco.

_ Se ele pisar na cidade, Aveline vai ter uma síncope.

_ E quantas vezes ela já teve? Vamos, o estado dele está lamentável. Eu até ofereceria um dos meus homens se soubesse onde ele...

Carver tinha se engasgado no meio do discurso e teve que dar socos no próprio peito para respirar.

_ Gasp! Sério, Isabela? Cof! Um simples "obrigado" não resolveria?

_ Ta brincando? A tripulação o achou bem atraente e nunca fizeram sexo com um mago! Fariam fila e Anders só precisaria escolher um. Ou dois.

_ Eu não acho que ele precise de _tanta_ caridade.

_ Eu não acho que ele dispensaria. O que acha, Merrill? Sabe onde ele está, não?

Carver se dirigiu à elfa com a máxima delicadeza possível:

_ Merrill, lembre-se que Anders pediu pra não revelar o esconderijo dele.

Isabela fez uma careta:

_ Ok, usar culpa nela foi jogo sujo. Você venceu. _Ergueu o braço _ Hei, Bonny!

Uma pirata incrivelmente atraente de cabelo raspado parou de beber e rir com os amigos ao ouvir o chamado da capitã.

_ Bonny, passe o vinho antivano pra cá!

Ela pegou a sacola de trapo em cima de uma das cadeiras e tirou uma garrafa de lá. Em seguida ofereceu à Isabela.

_ Leve-o para ele, Carver. Com as honras da _capitã_ Isabela.

_ Eu pareço o seu marujo?

_ Você leva suprimentos pra ele, não? Uma garrafa a mais não vai fazer diferença pra um homem com esses braços tão fortes.

Mesmo contrariado, o rapaz corou com o flerte.

* * *

A noite estava estranhamente abafada em Val Royeaux.

Hawke passeava de mãos dadas com Fenris pelas ruas da capital. O mago parecia um príncipe com aquela capa verde esmeralda abotoada para o lado e a máscara dourada.

Mas Fenris sabia que não estava sendo visto da mesma forma.

Qualquer orelha-de-faca era identificado como criado ou, no mínimo, um servo amante para aliviar o estresse de qualquer pessoa com posses. Alguém pouco digno de um futuro promissor. Se todos soubessem que o humano mascarado se tratava de um Amell, Hawke seria engolido pelo "jogo".

Pensar nisso causava angústia no elfo.

_ Talvez devêssemos ir a outro lugar.

_ Sério? _ Hawke parou de andar _ Achei que gostava da música daquele restaurante. E da comida.

_ Aff. Não seja ingênuo. Aqui é o centro do "jogo". Há mais olhares do que eu consigo suportar.

_ Ninguém me conhece e ninguém conhece você. Eles nem ligam.

_ Não ligam pra mim, mas pra você... Estão morrendo de vontade de conhecê-lo. Eu sou um orelha-de-faca. Eles acham que sou seu servo e você se satisfaz comigo.

_ Se você se esconder, só vai dar razão a eles.

_ Eu _não_ estou me escondendo. _ Bufou.

_ Ah, é? Prove.

O elfo fechou a cara, como se tivesse engolido um bombom de alho, e permaneceu assim por alguns segundos. Então, de repente, soltou a mão do mago e avançou nele. Hawke quase deu um pulo para trás de susto, mas foi impedido pelas mãos do guerreiro segurando seu pescoço e puxando-o para um beijo exigente demais para quem queria evitar olhares. Hawke envolveu-lhe as costas e retribuiu as carícias. Devia ter imaginado que "prove" seria interpretado com "faça uma cena bem chamativa na capital de Orlais".

E os nobres não conseguiam fingir que não se importavam, mesmo com as máscaras.

Quando o elfo se afastou, o mago pareceu ter se recuperado de um choque.

_ Eu não precisava provar nada, mas você pediu. _ Fenris desviou o olhar, mas seu rosto estava levemente corado.

_ Ah... Isso é... Algo. Hm... Outro restaurante?

_ Não. Pode ser esse mesmo.

_ Oh, isso é bom. Eu adoro aqueles bolinhos de chocolate com uma calda que parece aquelas fissuras. Vamos.

Hawke o puxou pela mão, mas bastaram alguns passos para perceber que entrar no restaurante não seria uma boa ideia. Havia uma multidão na frente dele, constituída desde nobres até plebeus.

_ Tumulto? _ Hawke pensou alto _ Será que alguém morreu?

Um casal caminhava nervosamente na direção contrária a deles.

_ Eu já disse! Um arquidemônio atacou! _ A mulher nobre falava _ Destruiu tudo!

_ Não! Não pode ser! Eu disse pra Lana não ir pra essa maldita Inquisição! Se eu ao menos tivesse notícias dela...

_ Oi, com licença? _ Hawke os interceptou _ O que aconteceu?

_ Refúgio foi destruído! _ O homem nobre ergueu os braços _ As testemunhas falam de templários invadindo e um dragão atacando!

O mago e o elfo perderam a cor:

_ Isso é ruim. _ Fenris olhou em pânico para o namorado _ Varric estava lá.

_ Oh, se ao menos eu tivesse notícias de Lana... _A mulher chorava _ Eu tento falar com alguém da Chantria, mas ninguém responde.

_ Por que eles teriam a resposta? Alguém da Chantria estava lá?

_ Alguns desgarrado, mas principalmente o Chanceler Roderick. Tudo o que sei é que ele enviou a carta que usaram pra anunciar o incidente, mas não há nenhuma notícia de Lana. Se pelo menos eu soubesse se há sobreviventes... Por favor, ajude-me!

_ Farei o possível. _ Hawke deu meia volta para procurar alguma autoridade da Chantria.

Fenris via Hawke se afastar e sentia-se perdido. Por que os Templários se voltariam contra a Inquisição simplesmente por ela se aliar com os magos? Eram tão fanáticos assim? E onde aquele dragão se encaixava na história toda?

O cenário havia dado uma reviravolta tão brusca que o futuro se tornava algo amedrontador.

* * *

 _A opressão que os magos sofrem decorre do medo dos homens, não da vontade do Criador. Caso contrário Ele mesmo teria deixado o dom se extinguir. Andraste sofreu nas mãos dos Magistrados, mas está usando um mago como o seu Arauto. Essa pode ser a nossa provação, o modo de demonstrar os equívocos da Chantria e a chance de perdoar os pecados que dizem que cometemos pelo simples fato de existirmos._

 _Quem sabe assim conquistaremos a almejada igualdade?_

Anders parou de escrever quando foi surpreendido por passadas pesadas. Estava sentado no colchonete, quase escondido num canto escuro da caverna, perto de uma fogueira a qual usava para se esquentar e para ler. O cajado sempre ficava ao seu alcance, mas não foi necessário usá-lo. Já reconhecia a silhueta do recém chegado.

_ Carver?

Carver estava anormalmente pálido, com semblante cansado, e tentava forçar um sorriso enquanto mostrava uma garrafa:

_ Isabela mandou lembranças. Vinho Antivano, pelo menos é o que ela diz. Eu resolvi trazer antes que a vontade de tirar minhas dúvidas fosse maior.

_ Você está bem?

_ C-claro que eu estou? Por que não estaria?

_ Deixe-me examiná-lo.

Anders fechou seu caderno surrado e se levantou, mas antes que se aproximasse, Carver deu um passo pra trás e mudou de assunto:

_ Está escrevendo um dos seus manifestos?

_ Está mais para diário. Não tenho mais leitores. _ Suspirou deprimido _ E falando nisso... Alguma notícia da Inquisição?

_ Aveline comentou sobre uma aliança com os magos da Rocha Vermelha.

O rosto do loiro irradiou satisfação:

_ Sério? Isso é magnífico! Espero que a Inquisição prospere sob a liderança dele. _ Falou contendo a euforia.

Carver lançou uma expressão ríspida:

_ Porque o Inquisidor fez aliança com os magos? Só por isso?

_ Você não entende a importância de tudo isso. O Inquisidor não é só aquele que representa os elfos, como também aquele que vai nos redimir. Anos sendo oprimidos pela Chantria que se diz a dona da verdade foi o suficiente pra mim.

_ E se não houvesse magos envolvidos? Você torceria tanto assim?

_ Por que deveria torcer? Para desejar o sucesso de uma Inquisição que reforçaria esse medo irracional de magos?

_ _Irraciona_ l? O _buraco no céu_ não é razão suficiente pra você?

_ Magos eram oprimidos muito antes desse buraco surgir! Para cada mago que faz um buraco no céu, mil estão tentando levar uma vida minimamente digna! _ Anders estava brilhando, sua voz estava mais grave e a áurea ameaçadora. _ São tirados de suas famílias e nem ao menos podem se despedir! Por que acha que seu pai escondeu seus irmãos do Círculo?

Carver prendia o ar enquanto o encarava. Calculava se seria rápido o suficiente para sacar sua espada caso Anders se descontrolasse, mas algo dentro de si dizia que não havia motivo suficiente para se preocupar. E de fato nada mais grave aconteceu. Justiça foi recolhida e o mago agora olhava perplexo o mais novo.

_ Não... _ Anders desviou o olhar arrependido _ Não. Desculpe-me. Não tem por que brigarmos.

O guerreiro sacudiu a cabeça inconformado:

_ Não! Fui eu que gritei com você! Você devia revidar! _ Respirou fundo e virou as costas, aborrecido _ Ok, isso não está dando certo. Eu vim aqui pra ver se me distraía, mas...

_ Distrair?

A resposta não veio de imediato. Um silêncio havia se instalado depois do momento da discussão.

_ É como um comichão no fundo do meu cérebro. _ Murmurou o mais novo _ Eu preciso me encontrar com os Guardiões.

O curandeiro franziu o cenho desconfiado:

_ É o Chamado? Você está o escutando?

_ Está ficando cada vez mais insuportável.

De repente os olhos de Anders brilharam, e depois todo o corpo. Justiça havia assumido o controle novamente.

_ Anders?

_ Deixe-me examiná-lo, humano.

_ Ah, não. Não mesmo! Fique onde está!

_ Anders ouviu o Chamado uma vez, mas minha intervenção foi suficiente para suprimir isso.

_ Então você consegue acabar com o Chamado? É isso?

Justiça negou:

_ Tudo o que sei é que se houver intervenção externa, eu posso repelir. O Chamado que Anders ouviu era muito estranho. Deixe-me avaliar você, rapaz.

Sem se ver com alternativa, Carver fechou os olhos e concordou.

_ Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso.

* * *

 _"Hawke."_

Hawke sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias quando ouviu a voz de Sebastian às suas costas no momento que ele procurava alguma madre, afastado da multidão. Quando se virou, pôde contemplar uma flecha apontada para o meio de sua testa. Sebastian nunca foi ruim de mira.

_ ...Que... Azar. Você não devia estar reinando um reino?

_ Eu devia está lhe levando algemado para Borda D'Abrigo. _ Retrucou o príncipe _ É o mínimo a se fazer depois de ter deixado Anders escapar com vida!

_ Fique com as suas ameaças pra si, Sebastian. _ Fenris rosnou enquanto as marcas brilhavam _ Ou eu esqueço que somos amigos.

_ Não quero brigar, Fenris. Ainda mais com você. Só preciso levar Hawke comigo. Se ele não reagir, ninguém se machucará.

O elfo calculava quais seriam as chances de imobilizar o arqueiro antes que ele soltasse a corda, mas, vendo que as chances da flecha atingir seu alvo eram grandes, desistiu da ideia de impedir Sebastian e se colocou na frente de Hawke.

_ Eu estou avisando, Sebastian, abaixe esse arco. _ Avisou ameaçadoramente.

Sebastian hesitou. Contraíu os lábios e apertou cada vez mais o arco enquanto seu olhar estava fixo no elfo. Por fim baixou a guarda e olhou para os antigos companheiros com tristeza.

_ Como pôde fazer isso com a liberdade dele, Hawke? Como pôde transformar Fenris no seu lacaio?

Fenris nem conseguiu elaborar uma frase quando uma cena fez seus olhos se arregalarem. Sebastian estava dois palmos acima do chão, contorcendo-se de dor enquanto algo invisível parecia sufocá-lo. Fenris olhou para trás e perdeu o ar quando se deparou com Hawke, de braço direito estendido e a palma da mão aberta, controlando a ação.

Seu coração falseou com aquilo. As vezes ele se esquecia de que Hawke era um mago perigoso.

_ Alteza _ O mago tinha um brilho ameaçador nos olhos _ Se repetir isso eu _juro_ que lhe executarei muito antes de você conseguir falar "Andraste"!

Dito isso, livrou o arqueiro do feitiço e o viu cair no chão, tentando recobrar a respiração.

_ Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu na Chantria, Sebastian. Sinto mesmo. Também sinto como tudo terminou. Nós éramos amigos. Mas eu não pude julgar Anders por um ato quando ele ajudou milhares de pessoas. Agora que tal agirmos como pessoas civilizadas e você me dizer o que aconteceu em Refúgio?

O semblante do mago estava bastante enrijecido. Fenris reconhecia essa expressão, o namorado a apresentava quando tinha que lidar com um volume muito grande de raiva.

Sebastian cedeu:

_ Os Templários se rebelaram contra a Chantria, então eu resolvi oferecer alguma ajuda a Val Royeaux. Meu trabalho é apenas proteger os homens de fé. Também quero que esse caos acabe, tanto que prestei a minha ajuda à Inquisição. E pelo visto fiz o certo. Chanceler Roderich mandou um corvo. Tiveram sobreviventes e o Arauto se sacrificou para salvá-los.

_ Varric deve ter sido um deles.

_ E onde estão os sobreviventes? _ Fenris questionou.

_ Isso não sabemos. _ O príncipe suspirou _ O Chanceler mandou uma mensagem bem curta e nem foi com a letra dele. Apenas assinou e mandou o seu medalhão de sacerdócio. Termina dizendo "Acreditem no Arauto. Ele nos salvou".

_ O corvo deve ter sido mandado ontem. Vamos ter que esperar uma carta de Varric.

_ Hawke. _ Sebastian se colocou de pé _ Quero que saiba que jamais foi minha intenção matá-lo. Você fez muito por Kirkwall e por mim. Mas Anders... Aquele monstro precisa pagar pelo que fez.

_ A última vez que vi Anders ele estava fugindo de Kirkwall com os magos rebeldes. Sequer nos despedimos direito. Também não nos comunicamos por cartas. As únicas pessoas que sabem meu paradeiro é Fenris, Varric, minha serva e meu irmão. Essa é toda a verdade.

_ Certo... Eu aceitarei isso. _ Em seguida se voltou para o elfo _ Fenris...

O mago virou as costas e fez um sinal com a mão indicando que ia deixar os dois a sós. Em seguida foi embora.

Fenris ainda estava em estado de choque.

_ Hawke está lhe usando.

_ Eu já fui usado muitas vezes. _ Respondeu o elfo naturalmente, ainda pensando no que acabara de presenciar _ Sei reconhecer quando alguém faz isso.

_ Você só foi usado de uma forma que não estava familiarizado. Uma gaiola de ouro ainda é uma gaiola.

Fenris não replicou de imediato. Muitas vezes se perguntou se no fundo ele mesmo não era um hipócrita, lutando pela liberdade dos escravos quando ele mesmo se dizia pertencer a um mago. Um mago bastante forte. Hawke nunca se aproveitou desse traço da personalidade do elfo. Nem do lírio em seu corpo, nem das suas habilidades.

Mas se ele quisesse se aproveitar, ele conseguiria.

Agora, Fenris começava a se perguntar se Sebastian não tinha mexido num ponto sensível da relação deles, especialmente no tocante aos sentimentos do namorado, que se esforçava pra esconder o medo que tinha de ter qualquer semelhança com Danarius.

_ Se isso for uma gaiola, eu gosto dela.

Foi sua resposta simples e sincera. E Sebastian a aceitou.

 **Continua**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP. 4**

 **HAWKE**

* * *

Hawke estava sentado na cama, acariciando a cabeça do mabari deitado ao seu lado e segurando uma carta de Varric. Fenris ainda dormia. Um sono profundo, que ele só tinha quando se encontrava em um lugar seguro. Em outras ocasiões o elfo acordava-se com o menor dos barulhos.

O mago tentava tomar uma difícil e angustiante decisão enquanto seu olhar recaía sobre as palavras do anão pela terceira vez. Deveria ou não deixar Fenris para trás?

 _"Hawke_

 _Sim, estou vivo. Nos instalamos na Fortaleza do Céu. Esse é o endereço de lá. Em anexo vai um mapa._

 _Eu espero que você esteja sentado enquanto lê isso porque essa notícia não serve pra ser lida em pé. Quem destruiu o Conclave e abriu aquele buraco no céu foi Corypheus. Lembra-se daquela coisa monstruosa que você matou? Agora imagine ele mais forte e com um dragão liderando um bando de Templários corrompidos por aquele lírio vermelho maldito._

 _Eu sei que eu disse para não se envolver, mas eu preciso que venha encontrar o Inquisidor. Você já lutou com Corypheus e pode ajudar Lavellan._

 _Bianca está com cara nova._

 _Varric."_

De alguma forma Corypheus sobrevivera e voltara com poder suficiente para abrir uma Brecha direto para o imaterial e invocar um dragão que reduziu Refúgio a nada. Uma parte do quebra-cabeças se encaixava perfeitamente. O Guardião que pedira pra se encontrar com Hawke estava o ajudando a investigar sobre o lírio vermelho, mas começou a ser perseguido pelos demais por assuntos relacionados a Corypheus. Certamente estavam sob influência dele.

Ele já vira isso acontecer antes, até mesmo com Anders.

Agora Corypheus não só voltou dos mortos como tinha poder pra destruir Thedas.

Não podia levar Fenris para aquilo. Não quando havia chances do elfo morrer na sua frente. Sua mente voltava para oito noites atrás, quando Fenris se colocou entre ele e uma flecha. As palavras de Sebastian ainda martelavam sua cabeça. Teria transformado o elfo no seu prisioneiro? Era perfeitamente possível que Hawke tivesse feito isso inconscientemente, afinal Fenris era tudo o que um mago podia cobiçar: Um guerreiro forte com o poder do lírio emanando de seu corpo. Ele era seu amante, sua espada e seu escudo.

E se o próprio Hawke não estava usando-o?

— Cuide bem dele, amigão. _ Pediu ao mabari. _ Eu também não posso lhe levar pra essa confusão.

Olhou mais uma vez para o elfo. Tinha vontade de dar o último abraço e o último beijo antes de partir, mas não tinha como fazer isso sem levantar suspeitas.

Então simplesmente foi embora, deixando uma carta em cima do travesseiro.

 _"Fenris_

 _A partir de agora, precisarei seguir sozinho. Por favor, vá para Kirkwall. Avise Aveline e Carver sobre os Guardiões e mostre a carta de Varric. Aconteça o que acontecer, não venha atrás de mim. Se quiser que eu tenha alguma chance contra Corypheus, não fique ao meu lado._

 _Se tudo der certo e você não estiver me odiando tanto, iremos nos reencontrar._

 _Eu amo você. Amo muito._

 _Hawke"_

* * *

Sundermount.

Carver trazia uma caixa de madeira de baixo de um dos braços. Chegou perto da caverna de Anders e olhou para o topo da montanha como se estivesse diante de um templo. Há dias não ouvia mais o Chamado. Justiça invadira sua mente de uma forma traumática e de alguma forma conseguiu "exorcizar algo" (nas palavras do espírito) que se comunicava com o guerreiro diretamente do imaterial.

O rapaz achou melhor ter certeza da própria cura antes de escrever aos Guardiões contando o que acontecera. Pensando bem, agora seria uma boa hora.

— Como se sente? _ O som da voz de Anders soava no tempo presente. _ Ainda está doendo?

— Não. _ Uma voz de criança respondia _ Passou!

Carver entrou na caverna, que agora se transformara em uma clínica improvisada. Ainda era um lugar inóspito, frio e perigoso, mas os pacientes não pareciam se importar.

— Obrigada, serah. _ A mãe da menina elfa fez uma pequena reverência _ Por dias eu achei que essa hemorragia nunca iria cessar.

— O pior já passou. Agora ela só precisa usar esse cataplasma por uma semana e a lesão desaparecerá completamente.

A criança e sua mãe saíram no mesmo momento que Carver chegou.

— Hei, tudo bem irem sozinhas? _ O guerreiro as interceptou _ Eu posso acompanhá-las até Kirkwall.

— Er... Não, tudo bem.

A mãe da elfa puxou a filha para acompanhá-la antes que a menina dissesse qualquer coisa para o homem. Carver ficou chocado com a desconfiança delas e permaneceu numa letargia por alguns segundos, para o divertimento de Anders.

— Precisa melhorar suas técnicas de abordagem. _ O curandeiro se apoiou na tábua sobre duas rochas que usava como maca _ Elfos são desconfiados, sobretudo com humanos bem vestidos.

— Ficou parecendo que eu era outra coisa? Um escravista, talvez?

— No mínimo você parece um cliente do Rosa Florida, mas isso não é novidade.

— Só pra você saber, eu não vou pra lá desde que voltei pra cidade.

— Bem, eu não perguntei nada.

Anders passou a ladear o mais novo como se estivesse diante de um objeto de estudo. Carver se limitava a mover a cabeça para tentar acompanhar os movimentos dele, vendo que o loiro parecia se entreter com isso.

— Como faz enquanto está com os Guardiões? Ou está em celibato?

As bochechas do mais novo coraram:

— M-me apresentaram uns lugares baratos. O-os veteranos fazem de graça, mas ainda não estou... Ahn... Tão a vontade assim.

— E qual era o seu tipo?

— O que fosse mais barato.

— E agora? Não sente vontade?

Carver gelou e passou nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos:

— Aveline m-me mantém ocupado demais pra essas coisas.

— Mas você tinha tempo há sete anos.

— Meu irmão não precisava tanto de mim e... Er... Isso é um plano pra me deixar sem graça?

— Só estou me divertindo. _ Anders parou de andar e cruzou os braços _ Não sei se percebeu, mas não tenho muitas opções de diversão aqui. Ainda bem que Isabela me ofereceu uma companhia. Um pirata bem atraente e cheio de truques.

Carver fez uma careta que misturava indignação e vergonha:

— Então você sabia?

— Merrill me contou. Parece que Bela tinha contado a _vocês dois._

— Bem... Eu não achei que... Você iria... Ahn... Certo. Certo, eu devia ter lhe contado. Era natural que você quisesse... Você está um bom tempo sem companhia. _ O guerreiro se sentia ridiculamente constrangido _ Vocês se encontraram _aqui_?

— Não seja bobo. Não tem privacidade nessa caverna e não queria que meus pacientes me pegassem num momento íntimo. Já não basta a vez que uma família de elfos me encontrou tomando banho no lago que fica mais lá no fundo.

Carver fez sinal para encerrarem o assunto e ofereceu ao loiro a caixa que trazia:

— Tome. Trouxe os ingredientes que você pediu. E Orana fez bolo dalishiano. Achei que você poderia gostar de...

— Criador, eu adoro bolo de forno dalishiano!

— Verdade?

— Sim. Uma vez peguei uma receita com Velanna, mas ficou horrível. O fermento estava adulterado. Na verdade, nem havia fermento, mas eu não teria acertado a receita mesmo assim. Não sabia que Orana sabia receitas dalishianas.

— Deve ter aprendido com Merrill.

A mente do mais novo voltou ao passado mais uma vez. A cena era um grupo fugindo, usando um pequeno barco roubado por Isabela. Aveline encarregara-se de proteger a saída dos amigos, tendo a guarda inteira ao seu lado, mas ela não foi a única companheira a ficar. Merrill se viu incapaz de abandonar os elfos da cidade, mesmo diante dos protestos de Isabela.

Anders subira a bordo com os magos sobreviventes do massacre e navegara pelo Mar do Despertar, mas na primeira parada os magos tiveram que seguir seu próprio caminho e Anders seguiu com eles.

Era lamentável saber que o curandeiro passou o resto dos dias sozinho. Depois daquela batalha ele parecia tão feliz...

— Você tinha planos? _ Carver perguntou.

— Tevinter.

— Sério? Você podia ser forçado a viver como escravo!

— Um risco que eu estava disposto a correr. A simples ideia de estar num lugar onde a minha magia não seria vista como uma maldição era tentadora. _ Terminou de comer o primeiro pedaço e esperou engolir para continuar _ Mas com Sebastian em meu encalço, qualquer plano de viagem fica bem difícil. Eu nem sei como ele ainda não tentou pegar meu filactério com os Guardiões. Ele deve saber que meu antigo comandante reivindicou isso.

— A Ordem deve ser apolítica.

— Ele poderia tentar outros meios.

— Os filactérios ficam muito bem guardados. Eu tentei p...

Carver empalideceu quando seu cérebro processou as próprias palavras. Pensou na melhor maneira de mastigar aquela frase antes que ela se formasse, mas a expressão curiosa de Anders deixava claro que o esforço seria inútil.

— Tentou ir atrás do meu filactério?

— Só por curiosidade! _ Defendeu-se _ Meu irmão me escreveu que você desgarrou do grupo. Foi a última carta que você enviou a ele. Eu... Só queria saber se você ainda estava vivo. Filactérios se apagam quando o mago morre.

O mago acabou sorrindo. Suas suspeitas estavam corretas. No fundo Carver era uma pessoa que gostava de proteger as outras.

Essa característica poderia ter sempre pertencido ao mais novo e sufocada por causa da sua imaturidade juvenil, ou então foi um traço que ele adquiriu com o tempo. A primeira opção parecia a mais lógica, pois já o vira proteger Hawke do preconceito de Fenris mesmo quando a sua relação com o irmão era de completa animosidade. Mesmo assim os episódios de grosseria do guerreiro eram tão frequentes que Anders nunca tinha reparado nisso.

— Sabe, o comandante Amell era meu amigo e quebrou "acidentalmente" meu filactério. _ Confessou o mago _ Não tinha como me acharem. Mas eu gostei de saber que você se preocupou.

— Hnf. Não fique se gabando.

— Está pedindo demais. Quer dar uma volta? Preciso coletar algumas ervas e é suicídio ir sozinho.

Mesmo achando o convite estranho, o rapaz aceitou.

* * *

Kirkwall.

Aveline passava pelas docas quando viu os homens de Isabela passarem carga para algum lugar desconhecido. A pirata estava no porto bebendo rum direto da garrafa enquanto uma meretriz piscava o olho para ela antes de continuar seu caminho.

— Não sei se vou gostar de saber de onde vem esse carregamento. _ Confessou Aveline.

— É por isso que não vou lhe contar, garotona. Mas não se preocupe, não é nada que pertença a qualquer mercador de Kiwkwall.

— Não me diga que andou pilhando Orlais.

— Hei, essa guerra tem que servir pra alguma coisa.

— Eu não sei se você dá menos trabalho aqui dentro ou lá fora.

— Não vivi pra ficar num lugar fixo. Minha tripulação já deve ter enriquecido o Rosa Florida de tanto tempo que fiquei aqui.

Aveline suspirou:

— Só tenha cuidado. E não roube nenhuma relíquia Qunari.

— Isso nunca vai ser esquecido? Hei, antes de ir, preciso lhe falar. Um dos meus homens foi confundido com um atendente da Rosa Florida pelo Visconde. É uma história engraçada porque...

— Isabela.

— Ah. Ok. Enfim, ele disse que um mensageiro de Borda D'Abrigo veio com uma conversa de permissão para alguns soldados investigarem a cidade. Estranho?

— Criador... _ Aveline baixou a cabeça e massageou a ruga que se formara entre os olhos _ É nessas horas que eu sinto mais a falta de Hawke. Ele costumava me ajudar a resolver esses problemas.

Isabela deu uma gargalhada:

— É assim que você se lembra dele? Oh, eu queria muito dizer pra ele que não é mais visto como o mago que dividiu a cidade ao meio.

Aveline rosnou inconformada:

— Aquela guerra nos fez perder nosso melhor homem e mesmo assim o Visconde se nega a deixá-lo voltar sem um julgamento.

— Vá se acostumando, garotona. Quem está no poder sempre deixa as coisas muito difíceis. Quer ir ao Enforcado hoje a noite?

A capitã da guarda bufou sorrindo:

— Com todo esse sufoco acontecendo, eu só quero ficar um pouco a sós com Donnic.

— Uuuh! Entendi. _ Ela deu um sorriso travesso. _ Nesse caso eu vou beber só com a Merrill.

Aveline por pouco não soltou algum verbete sobre a pirata não se aproveitar de uma elfa inocente bêbada. Conteve-se a tempo. Conhecia Isabela o suficiente pra saber que tal tipo de coisa a ofenderia, especialmente se tratando de Merrill.

— É uma boa ideia.

— Fale com o Visconde, garotona. Ele com certeza deixaria Hawke pisar na cidade novamente pelos motivos certos.

— Eu duvido. Brann é um líder provisório e não pretende tomar nenhuma decisão ousada. O que precisamos é de um representante definitivo.

 _"Até lá, Kirkwall continuará sem Hawke."_

* * *

Val Royeaux.

Quando Fenris acordou, havia uma carta no lugar de Hawke. O conteúdo dela sufocou-lhe as entranhas.

O mago havia partido para a Fortaleza do Céu. Ainda dava tempo de alcançá-lo. Ainda podia impedir que a magia o tirasse dele também. Desde que fugira de Kirkwall, prometera a si mesmo que jamais deixaria algo ruim acontecer a Hawke. Nem a Chantria, nem os demônios, nem os Templários... Ninguém faria mal ao _seu_ protegido.

Foi às pressas que vestiu a calça, a bata e amarrou a faixa na cintura, mas mal pegou a sacola quando a maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu.

Hawke estava lá.

O elfo sentiu uma onda lenitiva tão intensa que seus ombros relaxaram visivelmente enquanto ele inspirava.

— _Venhedis_! _ Vociferou Fenris com voz sufocada quando recuperou o fôlego, encarando-o furiosamente _ Isso não teve graça!

Era uma brincadeira. _Tinha que ser uma brincadeira_. Uma peça de muito mal gosto. Então Hawke o abraçaria implorando o seu perdão e o beijaria quando Fenris o perdoasse, o que não levaria muito tempo. Ele estava esperando essa reação, estava implorando internamente que fosse isso.

Mas não. O mago não estava sorrindo, não estava confiante, nem tentava argumentar nada.

— Não me olhe assim! _ O elfo rosnou _ Por que quer me deixar pra trás?

— Fenris...

— Acha que eu não sei me defender? Eu vivi boa parte da minha vida fugindo de apuros que você nem pode imaginar!

— _Você vai morrer por mim, Fenris!_

Foi como se um balde de água gelada tivesse sido jogado no guerreiro.

— Você se colocou entre Sebastian e eu! Você está sempre fazendo isso, como se fosse seu dever! Corypheus está vivo e abriu um buraco! Você é capaz de me deixar para trás se eu não tiver sucesso dessa vez?

Hawke estava sendo sincero como raramente era. Não havia rodeio, não havia mascaração nem pretextos. Apenas a verdade. Fenris conseguia se ver claramente morrendo por aquele mago antes mesmo de dar a oportunidade pra ele optar por uma alternativa em que ambos saíssem vivos. Hawke temia perdê-lo. Temia que Fenris fosse o _seu_ Arauto de Andraste, se sacrificando para lhe dar uma chance de fuga.

O elfo baixou a cabeça inconformado, procurando palavras que fugiam da sua mente. Qual foi a última vez que sentiu aquilo? Quando Hawke foi para as Estradas Profundas ele se preocupou, mesmo que na época seus sentimentos pelo rapaz ainda estivessem amadurecendo. Não, não foi dessa vez. O duelo contra o Arishok. Sim, isso o deixara meia hora sem chão e sem ar.

Também teve a batalha contra os Templários. Essa sim foi a última vez que ele temeu tanto uma tragédia.

— Você... _ Fenris dizia com voz embargada _ Não pode me dar ordens, Hawke.

— Eu _nunca_ dei. _ Arrematou _ Isso é um pedido.

— Que tipo de pedido? Ser abandonado enquanto você vai enfrentar a criatura que voltou dos mortos?! Deixar você enfrentar toda essa _magia_!?

— Você não é meu escravo! Por que se sente no dever de me proteger?

— _Porque eu amo você!_

Um silêncio cheio de ressentimento se instalou. Hawke viu com pesar Fenris cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e avançou em direção ao elfo para abraçá-lo fortemente. Se o mago tivesse ido embora sem passar por aquela despedida, as coisas seriam mais fáceis... E mais difíceis.

— Por que...? _ Fenris baixava a cabeça e fechava os punhos no peitoral de Hawke _ Por que _sempre_ tem que ser você?

— Corypheus é minha responsabilidade.

— Não, não é! Os Guardiões forçaram seu pai a fazer o maldito ritual, os Guardiões mandaram os Cartas lhe matarem, os Guardiões nos prenderam naquele maldito buraco... Por que a responsabilidade tem que ser _sua_?

— Por enquanto tudo o que sei ele é que eu o libertei e eu posso ajudar. Você vai ter que confiar em mim.

Fenris retribuiu o abraço processando todas as sensações e guardando-as na memória. A textura do tecido, o calor do corpo, o cheiro... Até mesmo a magia refrescante e singela que emanava das mãos dele. Passado e presente se encontraram naquele instante, e sempre se encontrariam toda vez que a discrepância fosse tão nítida. Uma noite em Seheron, um escravo com as mãos e a mente sujas de sangue fugia de seu mestre. Na época ele não sabia o que aquilo significava, apenas que jamais poderia ser encontrado. Não havia para onde ir, não tinha onde ficar, devia estar sempre alerta e apenas com um único plano em mente: Jamais voltar para o seu mestre.

E agora ele não queria se soltar de um outro mago.

Hawke afastou-se o suficiente para tirar uma corrente do pescoço e entregá-la na mão do elfo. Era uma joia que parecia um medalhão, mas na verdade seu pingente era um recipiente de vidro em forma de ampulheta, preso numa roda dourada. Dentro do recipiente havia uma solução de sangue que brilhava intensamente.

— Isso é... _ Fenris fitou o objeto surpreso.

— Meu filactério. Sim, eu não o quebrei. Fique com ele. Pro caso d'eu ser preso e você precisar me resgatar.

Fenris bufou sorrindo com a piada fora de hora.

— Escreva-me. _ Murmurou o elfo. _ Mantenha-me informado. Não me deixe sem notícias. Se você sumir, não importa pra onde você for, eu vou encontrá-lo e fazê-lo pagar pelo susto.

— Mandarei todas as cartas para a minha propriedade. Responda-as. Mande-as para Varric que eu vou receber mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Eu estarei lhe esperando. Antes de decidir qualquer coisa, antes de fazer qualquer besteira, qualquer bobagem... Lembre-se que estou lhe esperando.

— Sempre vou me lembrar.

Fenris sentia como se pudesse absorver a essência do mago pra si naquele toque, na medida que as marcas de lírio reagiam com a magia. Gostava daquela sensação - seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Hawke - era como se estivessem dividindo energias. Sentiu Hawke beijar-lhe o pescoço e, em seguida, abraçaram-se fortemente. Faziam o pedido silencioso de se reencontrarem depois que tudo acabasse.

Eles se olharam em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois havia recuado um único passo. A iniciativa foi de Hawke: _"Não se preocupe, ma adore."_ O mago dissera de uma forma encantadora _"É só um buraco esquisito no céu e uma coisa provavelmente imortal."_

O Campeão de Kirkwall não saiu abalado, então havia esperanças.

 **~o~**

 _"As vezes eu sinto que eu não estava apenas fugindo. Eu estava lhe procurando."_

Fenris confessara uma vez, depois da fatídica batalha de Kirkwall.

 _"Por isso não saí da cidade. Porque eu finalmente lhe encontrei."_

Eles observavam estrelas naquele dia, haviam acabado de se separar de todo o resto do grupo.

 _"Então talvez sejamos almas gêmeas."_

Hawke respondera, e não dava pra saber se seu tom era de brincadeira ou não.

 _"Afinal eu estava esperando ser encontrado."_

 **Continua**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP. 5**

 **CAMINHOS SEPARADOS**

* * *

Fenris trazia pouca coisa quando chegou à Kirkwall. A lâmina do sacrifício, algumas roupas, algumas moedas e cinco livros grossos. Três deles pertenciam a Hawke e talvez fossem garantias de que o mago voltaria para pegá-los. Eram livros de magia valiosos de Tevinter, _"duvido que encontremos um desses nos Círculos do Sul"_ dizia Hawke com um brilho quase insano no olhar. Um brilho que incomodava o elfo. Um desses três livros fora presente do próprio Fenris, que furtara da antiga mansão de Danarius e garantiu três madrugadas mal dormidas do mago, até Feynriel ter um ataque de nervos e obrigá-lo a prestar mais a atenção nas tarefas.

Sentiria saudades dessa época. Jamais acreditaria que um dia guardaria boas lembranças de Tevinter.

O mabari latiu para Fenris quando chegaram à propriedade de Hawke. Quando foi a última vez que haviam visto aquela casa? As imagens eram claras em sua mente. Uma cidade cheia de sangue e escombros, cadáveres de magos e templários espalhados pelo solo, a estátua de Meredith queimada em lírio vermelho marcando a tragédia, todos fugindo, Hawke levando apenas algumas roupas, o cajado e a armadura, Orana chorando na despedida e se negando a sair da casa, todos entrando no barco que Isabela tinha afanado, e olhando a cidade destruída desaparecendo no horizonte... Fenris lembrava-se de todos partindo aos poucos. Merrill desistindo de fugir para cuidar da Elferia, Anders decidido a liderar e cuidar dos magos do Círculo, Carver voltando para os Guardiões, Isabela se juntando a uma tripulação, Varric se juntando a guilda de mercadores e espalhando as histórias do Campeão... E Hawke decidido a acompanhar Fenris na luta contra escravistas.

_ Reconhece sua casa, garoto?

O mabari latiu novamente. Fenris usou a chave para abrir a porta e se deparou com uma cena inesperada.

Carver, Isabela e Merrill em volta de uma mesa jogando Graça Perversa e bebendo todo o estoque da adega. O Guardião se recusava a tirar as calças, que Isabela insistia em arrancar à força, enquanto Merrill ria e falava do teto girando. Toda a sala exalava bebida.

_ Isabela, não valeu! Você trapaceou! _ Carver protestava segurando os pulsos dela.

_ Não seja tímido, garotinho.

_ Eu vou pagar! Eu já disse! _ O rapaz estava cada vez mais vermelho. De vergonha, de raiva, da bebida...

_ Não mesmo. Eu estou sem minhas botas e sem meu chapéu, então você fica sem o resto das roupas.

_ E eu perdi minhas meias, meus braçais, meu lenço, minhas ombreiras... _ A elfa voltava a rir se debruçando sobre a mesa _ Eu já perdi um monte de coi... Oh! Fenris!

A cena pausou quando todos olharam para o elfo, que preferia não estar lá.

_ Fenris! _ Isabela desistiu de Carver, abriu os braços e só não afundou o rosto de Fenris em seus enormes peitos num abraço porque ainda não estava bêbada o suficiente _ Quanto tempo! Cadê Hawke?

_ Foi se encontrar com Varric e pediu pra eu ajudar... Vocês. _ Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao notar o estado dos três. Mas quem era ele pra julgar? Se a falecida mansão de Danarius falasse, diria que o elfo que a habitava tinha apenas uma seta apontando para o lugar onde deveria estar o fígado.

_ Meu irmão não está com você? _ Carver o mirou desconfiado _ Mas ele adora levá-lo.

A ponta das orelhas do elfo ficaram coradas.

_ Será que Hawke o abandonou? _ Merrill fitou, sentida, o recém-chegado _ Que triste... Oh, Fenris...

Fenris rosnou:

_ Seus irresponsáveis! Vocês embebedaram a Bruxa!

_ Oh, Fenris, Fenris... Deve ser tão triste... _ Ela se levantou cambaleante. Carver tentou segurá-la, mas ela o repeliu e se aproximou do elfo _ Nosso povo sofre tanto... Por quê? É por isso que temos que recuperar o que perdemos... Quem sabe se nos protegermos... Oh, Fenris!

O elfo recuava à medida que ela avançava.

_ Hei, Merrill. _ Isabela deixara de sorrir diante de toda aquela cena _ Quer falar sobre isso com ele a sós?

_ Não! _ Fenris interveio em pânico. Não sabia lidar com uma maga de sangue bêbada _ Ela precisa de um café _bem_ forte. E Hawke não me abandonou. Voltará pra cá quando tudo acabar e... Esperem, onde está Orana?

_ Hoje é o dia de folga dela e ela foi visitar a mãe. _ Carver explicou, mas sem tirar os olhos do estado de Merrill. _ É melhor ela ficar aqui. Merrill, digo.

_ É melhor ela tomar um banho. _ Isabela se aproximou da amiga e passou um dos braços dela em volta da cintura _ Vamos, gatinha. Você só deve estar cansada.

_ Mas já? Estávamos nos divert... Criadores, está tudo girando... _ Ela abraçou o pescoço de Isabela e escondeu o rosto _ Você deve me achar uma tola. _ Murmurou.

Isabela riu:

_ Oh, não, não. Isso não é verdade. Você só está um pouco sensível por causa das bebidas.

_ Eu estou fazendo algo errado?

_ Tudo o que você faz é com boas intenções.

Fenris abriu a boca para contestar, mas bastou um olhar repreensivo de Isabela para ele desistir de implicar com a magia de sangue.

_ Isso é tudo o que trouxe, Fenris? _ Carver se intrometeu.

_ A senhoria vai mandar nossas coisas pra cá depois. Eu só trouxe o mais importante. Se estiverem sóbrios o suficiente pra me ouvirem, posso contar tudo o que aconteceu comigo e com Hawke.

_ Tudo? _ A pirata deu um sorriso cínico _ Tudinho mesmo?

_ Só as coisas importantes.

_ Uh, alguns detalhes são realmente importantes.

O elfo riu brevemente:

_ Essa é a nossa Isabela.

* * *

Fortaleza do Céu.

Hawke e Varric andavam a passos apressados pelos corredores. O segundo ansioso e o primeiro um tanto aborrecido.

_ Varric, sério, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? O Inquisidor derrubou uma montanha no cretino, ele não precisa da minha ajuda.

_ Eu não ia lhe chamar, mas é Corypheus que está pro trás disso. O Inquisidor não sabe nada sobre ele.

_ Mas ele não é um líder que mal sabe resolver os próprios problemas. Ele protegeu uma caravana em Refúgio.

_ Eu sei! _ Varric ergueu os braços eufórico _ Ele é um herói, Hawke! Exatamente como você! Por isso devem se conhecer!

_ Nós não somos iguais. Minha mão esquerda não brilha feito o Fenris e o Anders juntos. Hei! Que tal apresentarmos o Inquisidor pro Fenris? Dois elfos que brilham! Imagine quão estilosa a Inquisição ficaria.

Varric gargalhou:

_ Seu filho da mãe, senti sua falta! _ Respirou fundo e olhou com receio para o amigo _ Não me agrada colocá-lo pra resolver esses assuntos, Hawke, mas o Inquisidor é apenas um elfo que teve o azar de ficar no meio de toda essa merda e agora está com a responsabilidade nas costas. Você é o único que sabe como isso é... Oh, merda.

Cassandra estava bem no meio do caminho deles e de braços cruzados. Uma postura tão ameaçadora que lembrava bastante Aveline.

Hawke elaborou uma nota mental: Apresentar Aveline pra Cassandra.

_ Eu sabia! _ Ela grunhiu _ Você sabia onde estava o campeão esse tempo todo!

_ Hawke, senhorita. _ O mago acenou para quebrar o clima tenso _ Varric escreveu sobre você. Disse que era bonita quando não estava matando ninguém.

Cassandra pareceu surpresa e Varric agiu como quem estivesse tendo um acesso de tosse.

_ Er... Hawke, vamos para as ameias logo? O Inquisidor nos verá em breve.

_ Sim, vão. _ A investigadora abriu passagem _ Conversamos depois, Varric.

Cassandra foi deixada para trás e não fez questão de continuar lá. Abria e fechava os punhos como se treinasse a surra que daria no anão.

Hawke a olhou por cima do ombro:

_ Ela parece o Fenris.

_ Hawke, eu queria muito matá-lo agora.

_ Sua vida corre mais risco que a minha, meu fiel anão. Espero que você tenha feito um testamento deixando o quarto no Enforcado pra mim.

_ Considere-se fora do meu testamento a partir de agora, desgraçado.

Pela primeira vez desde que pisara na Fortaleza do Céu, Hawke deu uma gargalhada.

* * *

 _Sundermount._

Anders não disfarçou o descontentamento com a entrada de Aveline. Não por causa da mulher em si, mas porque aquilo era um sinal de más notícias. Ela estava sozinha, de pé, com os braços cruzados e a postura ereta. A capitã estava com a postura defensiva demais, mesmo pra quem estava sem sua guarda. O mago se perguntava se ela fazia essa cara quando discutia a relação com Donnic.

_ Não precisa fingir que está feliz em me ver, Anders.

_ Ainda bem, porque é uma missão impossível. O que aconteceu?

_ O que temíamos. Sebastian enviou um pedido ao Visconde pra entrar com alguns homens em Kirkwall e talvez seja preciso você se cuidar pro caso de algum paciente delatar você. Se lhe pegarem, meus homens e eu não poderemos defende-lo.

O curandeiro ergueu as sobrancelhas, mais surpreso com a preocupação do que com a notícia em si.

_ Isso quer dizer que eu devo ir. _ O tom dele foi mais amistoso.

_ Não estou sugerindo nada, mas deve ficar alerta. Uma coisa são Templários caçando qualquer apóstata, outra coisa é um exército inteiro perseguindo você.

_ Entendo. Eu agradeço pelo aviso. Sinceramente.

Aveline assentiu, deu meia volta e saiu da caverna no mesmo momento que a figura de Carver aparecia no horizonte. Uma visão que fez Anders sorrir involuntariamente e se esquecer por um momento da notícia trazida pela capitã da guarda. O guerreiro trazia uma sacola de pano em uma das mãos e uma cesta na outra. Tinha quase certeza que havia algo saboroso na cesta. Carver se empenhava na tarefa de deixar Anders passando o mínimo de necessidade possível.

_ Oi. _ O guerreiro cumprimentou _ Aveline... Falou com você, certo?

_ Veio me dar a grande notícia. _ Sorriu com o olhar fixo na cesta _ Isso é pra mim?

_ Vim trazer os ingredientes que pediu para Merrill. Nós tivemos uma noite... Ahn... _Agitada_. Ela está cansada demais pra vir.

O loiro abriu mais os olhos claramente perplexo e seu sorriso se desfez instantaneamente. Carver e Merrill tiveram uma agitada noite juntos. Essa ideia foi suficiente para Anders tomar a sacola com ervas, dar meia volta e se dirigir repentinamente mal humorado até o interior da caverna.

_ Ah, claro. Sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até você e Merrill rolarem pela cama. Pelo visto sua família prefere elfos, não é mesmo?

Carver corou até as orelhas:

_ Nós não dormimos juntos! Estávamos jogando e bebendo com Isabela quando Fenris chegou e...

_ Fenris? Espere, então Hawke está aqui? _ Um sorriso esperançoso se formou nos lábios do mago.

Foi a vez de Carver fazer uma careta desgostosa:

_ Você ainda baba pelo meu irmão? E-ele é comprometido!

_ Essa é uma realidade dura de aceitar, mas isso não responde a minha pergunta.

Essa era a pior resposta que Anders poderia ter dado, senão uma das piores.

_ Meu irmão foi se encontrar com Varric e pediu pro Fenris vir pra Kirkwall ajudar Aveline. Satisfeito?

_ Ah... Que pena. Eu achava que Hawke... Bem, não importa. Vou pegar os remédios que Merrill me pediu, mas diga a ela que meu estoque de ingrediente está ficando cada vez mais escasso e não tem como eu ir para outros locais sozinho com tantos demônios por aí. Ah, mas você arranjaria os ingredientes da sua elfa, não? Aposto que enfrentaria uma serpe sozinho se eu dissesse que seu sangue é um deles.

Carver escutou o monólogo, no mínimo, intrigante. Já presenciara Anders em seus dias ruins muitas vezes, mas em nenhum deles o mago foi tão... Dramático. De certa forma era engraçado vê-lo naquele estado exagerado, parecendo claramente enciumado.

Anders lhe devolveu o saco, agora com frascos de poções.

_ Tudo o que Merrill pediu está aqui, e mais um tônico para o caso dela ter dor de cabeça. Elfos costumam sofrer mais com os efeitos de uma bebedeira do que os humanos.

_ Você coleta todos os seus ingredientes fora de Kirkwall?

_ Claro que não. Digamos que conheço caminhos para dentro da cidade.

Carver se perguntou se o curandeiro tinha ideia do que estava falando. Se Aveline descobrisse que ele estava visitando a cidade teria um acesso e o mandaria obstruir a passagem.

Foi nessa hora que uma ideia passou pela cabeça do Guardião. Anders revelara seu segredo com tanta naturalidade que tinha certeza que Carver não contaria. Aquilo era uma demonstração de confiança. O mais novo gostou de saber disso.

_ Mas as minhas idas à cidade terão que diminuir. _ Prosseguiu o mago _ Sebastian pode voltar a invadir.

_ Por isso eu dei sua localização pra Aveline. Ela não vai admitir, mas também está preocupada com você.

_ "Também"?

Carver deu de ombros:

_ Bem, eu estou perecendo o seu patrono.

_ Hm... Esse título combina com você. Pena que eu tenho que dividir você com Merrill, Aveline e todos os Guardiões. Eu queria que fosse só meu por um instante. _ Riu de si _ Eu estou lhe deixando sem graça? Suas bochechas estão vermelhas.

_ Hnf. Não era você que estava lamentando meu irmão estar com Fenris?

_ Mas você está disponível, certo?

_ Oh. Então esse é o único motivo pelo qual você ficaria comigo. Obrigado por isso. _ Bufou mal humorado, entregando-lhe a cesta _ Pelo menos você voltou ao normal. Eu prefiro você assim.

_ Assim como?

_ Assim. Diferente de como estava. Ainda bem que eu lhe encontrei antes de Sebastian.

Eles não se davam bem no passado, mas Carver o conhecia melhor do que todos aqueles magos amedrontados. Além disso, partilhava dos mesmos ideais que Anders no momento da batalha de Kirkwall, tanto que não conseguia se imaginar ajudando o irmão a ajudar os Templários a matar os magos deliberadamente. Na época que fugiram, sentira-se no dever de autorizar Anders a lhe escrever, mas quando viu o loiro partir com todos aqueles magos que ele tanto jurou proteger, achou que ele ficaria bem.

Não esperava que os apóstatas o banissem, culpando-o por viverem como fugitivos.

_ Anders, ainda gosta do meu irmão?

_ Ainda gosta de Merrill?

_ É... Complicado.

_ Digo o mesmo. _ De repente seu semblante minguou _ Karl foi meu primeiro amor e morreu pelas minhas mãos. Se eu não soubesse seguir em frente, estaria vinculado a ele até hoje.

Carver se amaldiçoou por entrar num assunto tão delicado, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca pra desfazer o clima pesado, Anders o interrompeu sem perceber.

_ Vou sentir sua falta. _ Confessou o curandeiro timidamente. _ Eu gostei de lhe conhecer melhor.

_ Ah, não. Deixe esse clima de despedida pra depois que pensarmos em como tirar você da cidade com segurança.

_ Não sei se vai dar tempo de pensar num plano. _ Deu de ombros _ Mas venha me visitar com mais frequência. Assim não faltarão oportunidades pra nos despedirmos.

* * *

Fortaleza do Céu.

Hawke escolhera um canto do segundo andar do Descanso do Arauto para observar o movimento. Não deixava de imaginar a reação de Fenris diante da Fortaleza do Céu e escrevia mentalmente a carta que mandaria pra ele. Falaria de Cassandra, dos magos convivendo livremente com os Templários, do Inquisidor, da diferença do Descanso do Arauto com o Enforcado... Esperava encontrar algum livro ou qualquer outra coisa interessante que pudesse levar de presente pra ele.

Tomou um susto quando alguém continuou sua linha de pensamento:

_ Você tem medo de ser como os outros e ele já percebeu. Ele lhe entende, só não quer admitir. Ele o ama e tem medo de não conseguir protegê-lo.

Hawke girou sobre os calcanhares rapidamente. Um rapaz loiro, abatido, muito magro e com um chapelão estava atrás dele. Quando foi surpreendido, o tal rapaz baixou a cabeça e apertou uma mão na outra:

_ Eu sou Cole. Você tem uma luz que atrai pessoas. Pessoas como eu.

_ Você entrou na minha mente?

_ Eu ouvi sua voz. Você grita por dentro. Não me deixa escutar a música.

_ Oh... Eu... Sinto muito.

Cole nada falou. Permaneceu em silêncio, com as mãos unidas e a cabeça baixa, mesmo que ainda estivesse encarando o mago.

_ Eu sei que é um absurdo _ Hawke massageou a parte de trás do pescoço _ Mas você me parece familiar.

_ Você está pensando no espírito que o protege. Eu não sou ele, mas você o atraiu. Você gosta de ajudar os outros. Ele gosta de ajudar você.

_ Ah, sim! Compaixão! Você me lembra ele. Essa... Sensação. Também é um espírito?

_ Sim... E não. Eu sou um espírito, mas eu não estou livre. Também não estou preso. Eu não me importo desde que eu possa ajudar os outros. Eu gosto daqui.

Ouviram passadas se aproximando, fazendo ranger o assoalho. Dorian exibia um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos e abria os braços como se fosse abarcar o boteco inteiro num grande abraço.

_ Oh, Cole! Já fez amizade com o Campeão?

_ Ele atrai pessoas. Atraiu você.

_ Uma pena que é comprometido, não? _ Virou-se para Hawke (e Cole foi embora nessa hora) _ Saudações, campeão. Meu nome é Dorian Pavus e eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para conhecer o protagonista de Varric. Forte, heróico, confiante... Esqueci alguma coisa?

Hawke deu de ombros:

_ Não sei. Talvez do meu charme e meu ótimo cabelo.

_ Oh. Eu gostei de você. Deveria ter nascido em Tevinter. Ia deixar o Império bem interessante.

_ Um herdeiro cheio de escravos me oferecendo morangos durante o banho, certo? Algum ponto negativo fora a magia de sangue e o risco de beber veneno?

_ Você ser obrigado a se casar?

Exatamente como Fenris dissera.

E falando em Fenris...

_ Pavus, não? Você prefere homens?

Dorian pareceu chocado demais para esboçar qualquer reação:

_ As pessoas do Sul são realmente muito diretas.

_ Fenris deduziu isso com base em um monte de coisas que eu realmente não prestei a atenção, mas que terminou com a possibilidade de você ser um paria.

_ Oh. É um elfo esperto.

_ Então escapou de um casamento porque não quis se aliviar com escravos?

_ Sim, mas não é por isso que estou na Inquisição. Corypheus é legado da minha terra e precisa ser impedido. Além disso...

Dorian se debruçou na balaustrada de madeira e sorriu quando olhou para baixo. Lavellan conversava com o Barman, que cuidava de deixá-lo a par dos últimos boatos. Era um elfo risonho e habilidoso, mesmo aparentando certa fragilidade.

_ Ele é adorável, não? _ Dorian o mirava com certo carinho _ Eu tive a sorte de protegê-lo durante aquela viagem no tempo e quanto mais o conheço, mais ele me parece... Incrível. É uma carga muito pesada pra um simples elfo.

Hawke lançou-lhe um olhar hilário:

_ Olha, você não podia ter escolhido um partido mais problemático. Eu vejo um _certo_ problema histórico nessa relação.

_ Ok, _amicus_ , já vi que estamos falando mais de mim do que de você. Eu não sei como conseguiu isso, mas... Enfim, eu li sobre o seu relacionamento com o elfo de Tevinter e como um tevinteriano eu sinto que... Ahn... Devia fazer alguma coisa por ele.

_ Fale essas palavras nesse tom e eu não me responsabilizo pelos deboches que você vai ouvir dele.

_ Ele é tão difícil assim? Por Andraste! E eu achei que Varric estava apenas exagerando quando se referiu a ele como "porco espinho amargurado".

O Campeão deixou escapar uma risada com um toque visível de nostalgia. Sentia a falta de Fenris. Queria que ele estivesse lá, participando daquela conversa.

_ Vocês ainda estão juntos? _ Dorian viu Hawke assentir, e tentou não parecer tão curioso _ Deve ser bem intenso, certo? Digo, vocês dois, entre quatro paredes...

_ Oh, pare com isso. Eu disse pro Varric não dá bola para as sugestões que a Isabela deu no livro. Todo mundo que lê acha que Fenris e eu fazemos sexo todo dia e estamos sempre inovando.

_ Ah. E não acontece isso?

_ Claro que não. Tem mês que nem sabemos o que é isso. _ Deu de ombros _ Se um de nós estivéssemos com Isabela, quem sabe?

_ Então há um sentimento entre vocês? Mesmo ele sendo... Homem?

_ Problemas?

_ Só... Não estou acostumado. Na minha terra isso é mais carnal.

_ Então você só quer ir pra cama com o Inquisidor?

 _"Hei! Estão falando de mim por acaso?"_

Dorian ficou anormalmente pálido quando percebeu que Lavellan estava encarando-os e torceu internamente pra que o elfo não tivesse ouvido uma única letra da última frase de Hawke. O barman já havia voltado aos seus afazeres e o Inquisidor percebera que os olhares do tevinteriano e do Campeão de vez enquanto se voltavam pra ele.

_ Não consegui deixar de apreciar sua beleza. _ Dorian flertou como forma de tomar as rédeas da situação. _ Estava dizendo ao Campeão de Kirkwall como a Inquisição soube escolher seu líder, esteticamente falando.

_ É mesmo, é? _ O Inquisidor se divertia com as palavras do tevinteriano _ Vamos fazer alguma coisa divertida? Nós três.

Hawke franziu o cenho:

_ Foi mal, mas não quero segurar vel... _ Levou uma cotovelada de Dorian.

_ Boa ideia, meu belo Arauto. Vamos jogar uma partida de Graça Perversa.

Lavellan sorriu e foi até o Touro de Ferro para pedir as cartas emprestado. O Campeão cruzou os braços e olhou para Dorian:

_ Todo mundo que mora em Tevinter é confuso?

_ Eu estou gostando dele mais do que o meu bom senso permite, mas ele é o Inquisidor. Satisfeito? Ele manda em tudo isso aqui e eu sou um magistrado do mal que pode seduzí-lo e manipula-lo. _ Cruzou os braços _ Eu não me importo que me vejam como um aproveitador, mas não quero que vejam ele como alguém manipulado. Lavellan já tem bastante problemas.

Hawke deu de ombros:

_ Boa sorte tentando bancar o bom tevinteriano. Olhe o lado bom, pelo menos não tem ninguém pra prendê-lo num Círculo caso cheguem à conclusão de que você é um perigo.

_ Eu nem quero imaginar como é viver assim.

Lavellan se juntou a eles e Hawke se viu perdendo a chance de voltar para um canto do estabelecimento e conhecer mais Cole.

 **Continua**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP. 6**

 **MAGOS E MAGIAS**

* * *

A neblina matinal cobria o chão de Sundermount. O Sol mal acabara de nascer.

O Caminho para a clínica de Anders estava livre naquela manhã. Sem demônios, sem aranhas gigantes, sem mercenários, e com um clima gelado de doer a espinha. Carver mal engolira o seu café da manhã e o pouco que engoliu se revirava no seu estômago causando mal estar. Havia recebido uma carta do irmão mais velho pela manhã falando sobre a volta de Corypheus e o poder que ele tem de corromper os Guardiões Cinzentos. Finalizou a carta lembrando da sorte que Carver tem de não estar entre "o grupo de bons homens recebendo péssimas ordens".

Graças a Justiça, fazia dias que não ouvia aquele chamado. De alguma forma ele tinha que retribuir o favor.

Quando entrou na clínica, Anders estava aplicando seus feitiços num velho elfo.

A cena era muito parecida com a que Carver presenciou na primeira vez que o viu. Um curandeiro fugitivo ajudando os outros como podia em uma época em que os pensamentos de Carver se resumiam a fugir dos Templários e dar um sentido para a própria existência, especialmente após a morte da sua irmã. Aquela caverna era pior que Darktown. Era fria, úmida e nem um pouco segura. Mesmo assim Anders pareceu ter se acostumado com o lugar.

Quando deu por si, o mago tinha terminado o processo e o paciente se sentou na maca improvisada.

_ ... E nada de comidas apimentadas, especialmente a noite. _ Dizia o curandeiro _ Como se sente?

_ Bem melhor. Obrigado... Ninguém faria o que você está fazendo.

_ Só cuide de tomar chá de raiz élfica pelo menos uma vez por dia. Tenho certeza que a dor não voltará.

O velho elfo agradeceu mais uma vez e passou por Carver, cumprimentando-o antes de ir embora. Anders se cobriu mais com o casaco enquanto se aproximava do rapaz, sempre com aquela expressão de boas vindas que ele só dedicava às pessoas que confiava ou que podiam lhe trazer alguma vantagem.

_ Que surpresa boa.

_ Anders, você atende a essa hora?

_ Bem, o caminho é menos perigoso esse horário. Além disso alguns pacientes me trazem presentes. Não tem como dizer não. _ Ele lançou um sorriso desconfiado e interessado para o guerreiro _ Mas você vir me ver a essa hora... Isso sim é estranho.

_ Fenris avistou batedores de Borda D'Abrigo rondando a região. Aveline disse que já atacaram a cidade uma vez, mas era um grupo muito pequeno. Talvez Sebastian intensifique as suas forças.

_ Você acha que ela vai me entregar pra proteger a cidade?

_ A única maneira de proteger a cidade é lhe entregando. Se ela não fizer, alguém o fará. E eu posso entender Sebastian.

Carver se aproximou do mago:

_ Sinto muito.

_ Carver?

_ Ele só vai descansar quando conseguir capturar você.

Anders sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

Aquele velho elfo jamais pensaria que seria o seu último paciente.

* * *

 _"Fenris_

 _Estou na Fortaleza do Céu. Eu espero que um dia possa trazê-lo para ca porque você precisa ver com seus próprios olhos! Está cheio de magos, mas não tem nenhuma abominação, nem mesmo magia de sangue! Eles confiam suas vidas ao Inquisidor (Ele é um elfo bonitinho, só não mais que você). Também conheci um Qunari, Touro de Ferro. Ele é muito diferente daquela turma do Arishok, nem mesmo me olhou com aquela cara de quem preferia que eu estivesse com a minha boca costurada. Eu estranhei quando o Touro me falou que foi ele que escolheu o próprio nome. O Qun deixa fazerem isso?_

 _Também tem um espírito que trabalha pro Inquisidor. Cole. Na verdade ele parece humano e pode se transformar em um demônio a qualquer momento, mas tudo bem, ele deu permissão para matarmos ele se for corrompido. Eu espero que isso nunca aconteça, sabe? Ele me lembra Compaixão. Eu gosto de Compaixão. Já me salvou muitas vezes._

 _Sobre o tevinteriano, Dorian Pavus, você acertou! Ele gosta de homens. Tem uma queda pelo Inquisidor, mas está tentando bancar o bom tevinterano e isso inclui não se aproveitar do Lavellan. Um nobre de Tevinter babando por um elfo. Isso parece coisa dos livros do Varric._

 _Dorian também quis saber de você. Não, não era por causa do seu lírio, mas ele se sente no dever de lhe compensar pelo que você passou. Eu disse que se você escutasse essas palavras teria dado uma resposta mais desagradável que um sermão da Aveline. De qualquer forma ele é legal, mas me levou cinquenta pratas num jogo de Graça Perversa. Preciso recuperar minha dignidade._

 _Cullen está aqui, sabia? Ele é o comandante da Inquisição. Do jeito que ele adora receber ordem, o cargo é perfeito. Ainda bem que o Inquisidor não é um louco fanático cheio do lírio vermelho. Eu não duvido que Cullen mandasse invadir toda Thedas se o Inquisidor ordenasse._

 _Lavellan tem um dom, sabe? Eu mal conseguia fazer meus amigos pararem de brigar e ele consegue deixar esse lugar tranquilo e seguro, mesmo com tanta coisa que todo mundo teme, como magos, espíritos e demônios. Eu fico feliz por ele ser um mago e não parecer ter o mesmo fim de Orsino._

 _Como você está? E o nosso cachorro? E Carver? E Orana? Não deixe Carver explorar Orana, ele parece esse tipo de pessoa que eu sei. Sabe o paradeiro de Anders? Pode dar notícias minhas à Aveline e Merrill? Estou com saudades, Amatus (Dorian me disse que isso é nome carinhoso. Ele mentiu?). Tudo o que eu vejo fico imaginando como seria a sua reação se estivesse comigo (provavelmente você teria sofrido uma parada cardíaca, mas mesmo assim...)._

 _Estou indo agora para Bosque Eriçado encontrar o Guardião que me falou sobre Carver e o lírio vermelho, mas pode mandar a resposta pra esse endereço. Eu voltarei pra Fortaleza depois._

 _(Sabe a Investigadora que estava atrás de mim? Ela pediu pra eu autografar o exemplar dela de Contos do Campeão. Acho que não sou mais um fugitivo.)_

 _Se eu achar uma camisa da Inquisição eu levo pra você._

 _Amo você. Estou com saudades._

 _Hawke."_

Fenris jogou-se na poltrona com as pernas em cima de um dos braços do móvel enquanto lia a carta mais uma vez. Tinha um sorriso bobo na cara e um olhar bastante nostálgico. Era como se pudesse ouvir a voz de Hawke em seu ouvido. Ele estava bem, estava feliz e estava empolgado contando as novidades da Inquisição. O alívio foi tanto que Fenris nem ligou para a quantidade de absurdos que estava lendo.

_ Essa carta é do mestre Hawke? _ Orana perguntou ansiosa.

_ Acha que só ele escreve pra mim?

_ Seu rosto mudou só de ler isso.

_ Ah. _ O elfo fitou a caligrafia com afeto _ A letra dele é horrível, não? Criador, é pior do que a minha. Ele perguntou sobre você.

_ E-eu... Posso ler?

Fenris ofereceu o papel a ela, cujo olhar transbordava curiosidade. Orana sabia ler, ele havia sido informado. Hawke a ensinara também.

_ O mestre deve estar se divertindo muito conhecendo coisas novas.

_ Nunca pensou em conhecer lugares novos também?

A elfa titubeou, Fenris percebeu. Os olhos dela não saíram do papel, mas ela sequer estava lendo. Seu cérebro trabalhava a melhor maneira de responder aquela pergunta sem parecer ingrata.

_ Bem... As vezes penso... Esses anos com o mestre longe eu... As vezes tenho vontade de sair também.

_ E tem alguma coisa que gostaria de fazer?

_ Viajar... Como os dalishianos. Acha que o mestre ficará chateado ao saber disso?

"Chateado". Nenhum escravo usaria essa palavra para se referir às vontades do mestre. Pelo menos não na concepção de Fenris. A maior preocupação de todo o escravo era com a raiva do seu dono, pois costumavam sofrer com isso. A mágoa também não era um sentimento bem visto porque isso implicava em escolher um escravo pra tirá-lo da depressão, normalmente na cama.

_ Não há nada errado em querer tomar as rédeas do próprio destino, Orana. Eu era um escravo como você. Temos mais em comum do que você pensa.

_ Mas... Você é amante do mestre Hawke. Não é um servo. Nossas funções são diferentes.

_ Não é uma função. Estamos juntos por escolha nossa. E você também pode escolher partir. Se quiser voltar, estaremos aqui.

_ Mestre Hawke concordaria com isso?

_ Tenho certeza que sim. Você poderá ouvir isso dele quando voltar.

O olhar de Orana traduzia uma sensação que Fenris sempre teve desde o dia em que fugiu de Tevinter. Havia se acostumado com a liberdade e só a desejava cada vez mais à medida que o tempo passava.

* * *

O Bosque Eriçado se recuperava da tempestade. Os raios de Sol finalmente se sobressaíam após a chuva e até a grama parecia mais verde.

Hawke admirava as núvens e ignorava totalmente a discussão entre os elfos da Inquisição. Não era bem uma discussão. Sera falava alto demais e gesticulava bastante enquanto Solas mantinha-se concentrado e quieto feito uma velha madre da Chantria. Ao lado do Campeão, Loghain estudava um mapa dos Caminhos do Oeste e marcava com pincel alguns pontos estratégicos.

_ Isso tudo é uma droga! _ Sera falava mais amedrontada que enraivecida _ Magia, demônios, espíritos... Por que fomos ajudar aquele espírito!?

_ Ele estava perdido, Sera. _ Solas falava pacientemente _ Agora pôde voltar.

_ Bla bla bla. Pare de falar dessas estranhices como se não fosse perigoso.

Lavellan suspirou e resolveu não interferir. Permaneceu perto de Hawke, Loghain e Blackwall enquanto comia sua carne de carneiro.

_ É uma equipe e tanto, Inquisidor. _ O Guardião falava sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho _ Eu tinha um amigo que também andava com um bando muito heterogêneo. Não sei como ele conseguiu nos conquistar.

_ Sério? Talvez eu precise de alguns conselhos dele.

_ Ele está falando do Herói de Ferelden. _ Hawke explicou _ Mas eu duvido que o clube dele chegasse perto do seu. Se eu colocasse toda a galera da Inquisição em Kirkwall, a cidade explodiria. De novo.

_ É só levar a Josephine junto. _ Lavellan deu de ombros _ Ela faria todos se abraçarem e trocarem nugs de presente.

_ Oh. Que sorte a sua. Graças aos meus amigos, os qunaris mataram um terço da população de Kirkwall, e os fanáticos o outro terço.

_ Você foi um bom amigo, Campeão. _ Blackwall se manifestou enquanto arrancava um pedaço de carne com os dentes _ Ficou do lado de seus aliados mesmo quando eles erraram.

_ É o que os amigos fazem. Eu acho. Talvez eu só seja uma pessoa carente.

A conversa foi cortada quando Sera desistiu de ouvir as teorias de Solas e resolveu contar a Blackwall a história de dois nobres que brigavam por uma escrava que acabou ficando com a noiva de um deles. Uma narrativa que deixou os quatro bastante interessados enquanto Solas revirava os olhos.

* * *

A rotina de Kirkwall desacelerava no anoitecer. Em Lowtown os mercadores começavam a desfazer suas barracas e guardar seus itens, sendo interrompidos por um ou dois transeuntes interessados. A Guarda da cidade rondava a área. Fenris e Oranna ajudavam nos reparos das construções da Elferia, que foi destruída pela última invasão dos demônios e ainda não ocupavam a lista de prioridades do Visconde provisório.

_ Eu trouxe bolo de forno dalishiano. _ Merrill avisou enquanto apresentava uma bandeja cheia de quitutes.

Os elfos da cidade desceram dos tapumes animados e se amontoaram em torno dela.

_ Senhor Fenris, não vai querer que eu pegue pra você? _ Peguntou Orana.

_ As chances de sobrar um pra mim são quase zero.

Fenris desceu as escadas e, como previu, os bolos já tinham acabado antes que ele chegasse ao chão. Merrill se aproximou dele (sem perceber o desânimo do elfo por ficar de mãos e estômago vazios) com certa animação nos movimentos.

_ Estou tão feliz que Hawke tenha mandado notícias. Será que ele voltará pra cidade assim que o trabalho dele acabar?

_ Foi o que ele me disse, e eu espero que aquele mago estúpido cumpra a palavra dele.

_ Sabe, você não vai morrer se admitir que está com saudades. Vai se sentir estranho, mas sua cara não vai quebrar. Fique tranquilo.

_ O que eu sinto é muito mais do que saudade. Os trabalhos da Inquisição abrangem uma criatura das trevas que devia estar morta, um buraco no céu, um bando de Guardiões loucos e vários demônios.

_ Bem, veja pelo lado positivo. Na Inquisição ele fará novos amigos. E lá não tem criaturas sombrias nem tem uma guerra acontecendo.

Fenris se segurou para não bater na própria cara:

_ Ainda bem que eu estou com o filactério dele. Se ele desaparecer eu...

Merrill abriu mais os olhos repentinamente e cobriu a boca com uma das mãos:

_ Hawke fez um filactério dele mesmo?

_ Quando morávamos em Qarinus, um grupo magicida começou a agir em Minrathous. Era formado por escravos foragidos, servos e outras vítimas de magistrados. _ Baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos _ Eu conseguia entendê-los. Podia ser eu ali, sacrificando inocentes como um mal necessário. Fiquei com medo de algo acontecer a Hawke. Ele percebeu isso e fez um filactério para eu ir atrás dele no caso de um sequestro.

_ Oh. Isso é… Bem… Ele deve gostar muito de você. Isso é uma coleira de magos.

_ Eu sei. Por isso eu o devolvi quando o grupo foi exterminado pelos magistrados. Pensei que Hawke tinha destruído isso. De qualquer forma, se algo acontecer a ele eu saberei. O filactério se apaga quando o mago mor...

Fenris parou de falar quando sua atenção recaiu para os portões da Elferia.

_ O que foi? _ A elfa indagou receosa.

_ Tem algo... ARH!

Várias bolas de fogo foram atiradas na direção da Elferia antes de uma tropa numerosa invadi-la. Os elfos rapidamente se esconderam para dentro de suas casas, mas a guarda da cidade revidou o ataque. A atmosfera ficou rapidamente poeirenta, o céu mais fosco e a cidade mais amontada.

"RENDAM-SE E NÃO SE MACHUCARÃO!"

O aviso veio do tenente que comandava os três magos de Borda D'Abrigo que atacavam os que tentavam reagir. Fenris e Merrill rapidamente desembainharam suas armas e foram ajudar os guardas, tentando proteger o máximo de pessoas possíveis.

-o-

O primeiro tiro de trabuco atingira o Cadafalso. Isabela assistira toda a cena de longe e seu coração disparou. Mal o grande navio de Sebastian atracara e vários soldados já tinham saltaram, junto com alguns poucos magos, atacando a área e atirando suas flechas nos guardas mais desatentos.

_ Essa não.

_ Kirkwall está sendo atacada, capitã! _ Gritou um dos homens.

_ Eu estou vendo isso. Vamos agir.

Isabela muniu-se de uma das adagas e virou o timão com determinação apontando para a embarcação de Borda D'Abrigo:

_ Homens, fogo naquela banheira! Eu quero aquele navio _em pedaços_!

_ Mas capitã... É um navio da realeza.

_ Não importa! Afundem!

Um brado forte de piratas foi a resposta à ordem da capitã e logo os marujos se dirigiram aos canhões para colocar fogo na área.

_ Não quero uma única madeira no lugar! Matem todos! _ Cerrou os dentes e murmurou pra si mesma _ Meus amigos estão lá.

-o-

O caos em Hightown havia se instaurado. Sebastian e a maior parte das tropas se dirigiam para a Torre do Visconde, a fim de tomar a cidade. Todos os nobres e mercadores abandonavam tudo para encontrarem qualquer esconderijo enquanto guardas e soldados lutavam entre si. _"O príncipe de Borda D'Abrigo reivindica a anexação de Kirkwall!"_ Alguém gritou enquanto uma leva de soldados arrombavam as portas das casas. _"Os aliados de Anders merecem ser punidos!"_

Aveline se protegeu com o escudo de uma machadada e cravou a espada na barriga do adversário. Antes que outro guerreiro a golpeasse, ele teve sua garganta acertada com um golpe de escudo.

_ Continuem lutando, homens!

Precisava alcançar Sebastian e achar algum meio de rendê-lo, e teria que derramar muito sangue pelo caminho.

-o-

Em Lowtown, Fenris girou sobre os calcanhares e apunhalou o tórax de um espadachim usando sua espada. No meio da batalha havia se perdido de Merrill e tinha bastante motivos pra se preocupar. A elfa era uma maga de sangue e todos estavam numa situação crítica.

Limpou seu caminho dos agressores e saiu correndo seguindo a trilha que ele pensou ter visto Merrill traçar. Algo lhe dizia pra não confiar na elfa e agora temia estar certo. Ouvia as tropas aliadas lutarem atrás de si e torcia pra que não precisasse dos guardas na hora de encontrar a maga.

Mas era tarde demais.

Merrill estava na frente de um grupo de crianças elfas e humanas, defendendo-as de dez ou mais soldados. Havia fúria em seu olhar e uma faca na direção do seu pulso. Fenris entrou em pânico ao vê-la rasgar a própria pele no exato momento que os soldados se viraram pra atacá-la.

_ Merrill, não!

O jato de sangue fez redemoinhos vermelhos sufocarem três soldados invasores. Tanto as tropas inimigas quanto os guardas congelaram horrorizados. Os soldados se afogavam em sangue e tentavam pedir ajuda, até que seus olhos viraram pra trás.

_ Que os criadores tenham piedade de vocês. _ A maga estendia os braços enquanto o sangue se dobrava à sua volta e atingia mais soldados _ Eu certamente não terei.

Os corpos de vários deles estilhaçaram, sobrando apenas dois. Merrill desmaiou sem forças no momento que a pele dos prisioneiros restantes começou a se dilacerar e brotar algo de dentro dos corpos. Dois demônios do orgulho ferozes e intimidadores.

O terror se instalou na cidade. Os soldados gritaram e recuaram às pressas enquanto a criatura esmagava todos eles no concreto, um a um. O sangue tingiu o cimento e as escamas dos demônios. As criaturas logo foram avistadas pelos demais combatentes. Os civis se escondiam amedrontados de baixo dos entulhos, apavorados mais com os demônios que com os invasores. Gritos e choros preenchiam o bairro plebeu enquanto os próprios guardas se viam incapazes de defender a cidade sem serem massacrados pelas criaturas.

-o-

O almirante de Borda D'Abrigo ordenava o contra ataque ao navio de Isabela, e por mais que em tese tivesse vantagem, suas tropas estavam divididas. A maior parte dos homens haviam descido no navio.

_ Informe ao príncipe que precisamos de reforços!

-o-

No meio da batalha em Hightown, Sebastian puxou a corda do arco e apontou para Aveline, que lutava contra um dos soldados. Se derrubasse a capitã da Guarda, a cidade estaria sem um líder militar e o Visconde se renderia.

Foi nesse exato instante que se ouviu um urro demoníaca, e todos os soldados - inimigos e aliados - voltaram sua atenção para a criatura monstuosa que chegava ao local, perseguindo vários homens.

"Corram! A elfa é uma bruxa!"gritou um dos invasores antes de ser esmagado no chão e seu cadáver virado pasta.

Sebastian e seu comandante assistiram com pavor os demônios muito maiores que aqueles com os quais ele estava acostumado a lutar. As fissuras devem ter deixado-os mais nocivos.

_ Recuar! _ Ordenou o príncipe, e as tropas não pensaram duas vezes para acatar a ordem _ A cidade se destruirá pela sua própria heresia!

Os invasores bateram em retirada e ficou para Aveline e os demais cuidarem das criaturas. Fenris brotou no meio da multidão e golpeou as costas de um dos monstros enquanto a capitã da guarda usava o escudo para se defender do murro de outro. Os arqueiros atiraram suas flechas e os guerreiros se uniam à capitã e ao elfo.

* * *

No imaterial, enquanto dormia, Hawke via uma Kirkwall diferente. Fragmentada como a imagem de um espelho quebrado, em trezentos e sessenta graus, sem noções de tempo, espaço e lógica. Conseguia ver um príncipe angustiado e de luto, ansiando por justiça, conseguia ver uma capitã temendo pela vida de seus soldados, uma maga de sangue procurando dar tudo de si para proteger os inocentes e uma pirata desejando proteger seus amigos.

Tudo acontecia ao mesmo tempo e de maneira não linear.

De repente Hawke conseguiu ver um Fenris cheio de incertezas e pouca determinação, tentando apenas manter as coisas em ordem. Fenris aparecia de um jeito que Hawke nunca vira antes. Amedrontado, confuso, perdido e cético, se segurando nos próprios instintos para continuar seguindo em frente.

"Você não pode se distrair." Uma voz se ouviu atrás de Hawke. "Não aqui."

_ Compaixão? _ O mago o reconheceu assim que se virou _ O que está acontecendo? Essas imagens são reais?

_ O que é real aqui é diferente do que o seu mundo considera real.

_ Isso fez muito sentido. Só que não.

_ Você ajuda as pessoas. Eu gosto de ajudar você com isso. Por isso ela pediu pra eu lhe avisar. Pra você se preparar.

_ Ela quem?

_ _Asha'bellanar_. Ela disse que você pode ajudar as pessoas. Eu quero fazer parte disso.

Hawke espalmou as mãos na direção do espírito como quem pede pra parar:

_ Espere, uma coisa de cada vez, certo? O que você tem que me avisar?

_ Você vai passar por um grande perigo.

_ Certo. Agora a novidade.

_ Isso não é nada perto do que você já passou com a sua magia. Mas a magia pode mudar você. A magia pode salvar os outros ou pode lhe destruir. Demônios chegando, tempo passando, as coisas ficando confusas e pessoas queridas sofrendo.

_ Está dizendo que vou cair em tentação?

_ Não. Você vai ser deles. E então vai escolher morrer, mas não será tentado.

O sangue de Hawke congelou nas veias. Compaixão conseguia ser bastante sinistro quando queria e agora o deixara cheio de dúvidas. Jamais escolheria a própria morte, ainda mais com Fenris esperando há um oceano de distância. "Você vai ser deles". Uma prisão? Uma dívida? Uma responsabilidade?

O espírito desapareceu antes que o turbilhão que se formara dentro de Hawke pudesse se transformar em palavras.

* * *

Fenris e Aveline golpearam em conjunto um dos demônios, bem na cabeça, e o mesmo caiu até desvanecer. O outro fechou os punhos para esmurrá-los e os esmagou contra o chão.

_ Capitã! _ Donnic gritou avançando com os soldados na direção na direção da criatura.

O demônio se distraiu na direção dos guardas e passou a atacá-los. Aveline viu Fenris tão atordoado quanto ela, mas a visão do marido enfrentando aquela criatura a fez se colocar de pé com mais firmeza e voltar a atacar. De repente uma outra ajuda chegou. Um grupo de piratas liderados por Isabela:

_ Aguenta as pontas, garotona, a cavalaria chegou!

Isabela foi a primeira a saltar para apunhalar as costas da criatura. Os demais piratas companharam o ataque e logo o outro demônio caiu no chão e desvaneceu.

_ Isabela? _ Aveline largou as armas e só não caiu sobre os joelhos porque Donnic a segurou _ O que faz aqui?

_ Oh, eu terminei um... _ Isabela olhou para os guardas _ trabalho e resolvi voltar. Vamos dispensar a burocracia sobre o carregamento, sim? Ajudamos a cidade. Como isso foi ficar assim?

Merrill apareceu esbaforida nesse momento. Havia acabado de despertar e quando viu que os demônios se foram, caiu sobre os joelhos num misto de aflição e alívio.

Já Fenris se aproximou furioso dela:

_ _Você_! Como pôde usar aquele tipo de magia? Está louca?

_ Eu não me importo com o que você pensa, eu precisava salvar as pessoas! _ Ela argumentava chorosa, olhando para ele de baixo.

_ Você quase condenou a todos nós! Você se corrompeu! Eu já vi muitos magistrados fazerem a mesma coisa!

_ Você queria que vencêssemos como? Era a única alternativa!

_ Não! Não era! Orsino usou a mesma desculpa! Todos os magos de sangue de Tevinter usam a mesma desculpa! Voc~e não agiu diferente de nenhum deles!

_ O que você queria que eu fizesse? Eles mataram inocentes!

_ Sua Zeladora morreu para pagar sua dívida, mas você contraiu outra!

_ Não a coloque no meio dos seus discursos de ódio!

_ Tudo bem, parem! _ Isabela cortou. _ Fenris, ela nos salvou.

_ Ela quase condenou a todos nós! Se você se importa com ela não vai deixá-la fazer isso novamente! Está a um passo de se viciar nesse poder!

_ Tudo o que fiz foi pelo bem de todos... _ Merrill se defendia _ Hawke... Hawke me entenderia.

_ Hawke lutaria sozinho se isso significasse poupá-la, mas eu não sou ele.

_ Não! Você não é! Você apenas julga! Não importa o tipo de mago que seja, você sempre vai nos ver da mesma forma! Eu duvido que Hawke seja uma exceção!

Por um segundo Aveline podia jurar que Fenris hesitara, mas a expressão do guerreiro endureceu novamente. Já Isabela parecia estranhamente reflexiva.

 _"O curandeiro!"_ Alguém corria até o grupo. Um velho elfo. _"Capitã, eu sei onde o curandeiro está! Eu o vi hoje de manhã! Se o entregarmos eles vão nos deixar em paz!"_

O anúncio iniciou um tumulto de gritos e protestos.

 _"Eu também sei! Eu posso dizer!"_

 _"Ele está em Sundermount, capitã! Numa caverna! Eu sei onde fica!"_

 _"Não! Não o entreguem! Ele ajudou minha filha!"_

 _"Deixem o curandeiro em paz!"_

 _"Ele é um herege! Vamos atrás dele!"_

 _"Eu sei onde ele está! Vamos entregá-lo ao príncipe!"_

_ Vá ajudar esses pobres coitados e veja o que acontece. _ Isabela torceu os lábios. _ Anders não é o monstro que as pessoas pensam que é. Tá, ele explodiu uma chantria, mas sempre ajudou ele sem cobrar nada, certo?

_ Pedir que Sebastian o perdoe é exigir demais. _ Fenris rosnou _ Ele tinha carinho pela Grande Clériga. Além disso o mago matou vários inocentes.

_ Tá, eu sei, começamos uma guerra... Mas ele jamais terá um julgamento justo nas mãos de Sebastian.

_ Mais uma razão para ele sair da cidade.

_ Bem, ele não vai conseguir fugir com essa multidão exigindo que Aveline o prenda.

Fenris ficou calado, observando Aveline ser forçada a acompanhar os delatores do esconderijo de Anders. Sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que a população se veria forçada a entregá-lo.

* * *

 _"Você me mostrou uma injustiça maior do que qualquer tenho enfrentado. Anders, você tem a coragem de aceitar a minha ajuda?"_

 _Um mundo sem Círculo. Sem Templários. Um mundo onde cada mago pode aprender a usar seus dons e ainda voltar para casa à noite. Onde nenhuma mãe precisa esconder seu filho. Onde a magia é reconhecida como um dom do Criador , não a maldição que se tornou._

 _Ma o Círculo, os templários, eles moldaram a minha vida. Eu não era mais o garoto de doze anos quando eles me levaram. Minha mãe chorou quando me algemaram, mas meu pai estava contente de me ver partir._

 _Ele tinha medo, desde que coloquei fogo no celeiro. Não apenas medo do que eu podia fazer, mas medo de mim. Ele via minha magia como uma punição por quaisquer pecados que eu pudesse ter cometido. Eu nunca poderia ser o que o Círculo queria de mim. Compatível, obediente, culpado._

 _Mas antes de Justiça, eu estava sozinho._

-o-

Anders acordou muito dolorido. Parecia ter passado horas numa câmara de tortura.

Estava deitado numa cama de casal, dentro de uma cabine onde mal cabia a cama e mais um gaveteiro. Havia uma única janela e um baú aberto. Dentro do baú tinha algumas roupas, uma armadura, uma espada e um cajado.

Anders fechou novamente os olhos e cobriu-se mais com o lençol. Há quanto tempo não dormia numa cama? Aquilo era uma prisão? Prisões tinham camas confortáveis? Por que demorou tanto tempo pra ir pra uma prisão? Aquele travesseiro era tão fofo...

Rolou para o lado e abriu os olhos mais uma vez, tentando se lembrar de onde estava.

Logo seus olhos recaíram em um bilhete deixado em cima do outro travesseiro.

 _"Estou no restaurante perto da popa. Se for sair, vista a fantasia de orlesiano._

 _Carver"_

Agora ele lembrava. Carver disse que precisava tirá-lo da cidade e pediu para que o mago bebesse uma poção sonífera. Como ele conseguiu colocá-lo naquele navio era um mistério. Certamente teve ajuda, mas de quem?

Vestiu a tal roupa de orlesiano e saiu para se encontrar com ele. Era um modelo ridículo. Branco, colado, com detalhes em couro, mangas bufantes, uma boina que parecia uma pizza sobre a cabeça... E máscara. Anders agradeceu por não ter um espelho para olhar seu visual.

Quando saiu do quarto, tornou-se apenas mais um na multidão. O navio estava cheio de orlesianos com roupas parecidas com as dele. Duas perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça: 1 - Como Carver conseguiu colocar um criminoso procurado lá dentro? 2 - Por que a moda orlesiana tinha que ser tão ridícula?

Subiu o primeiro lance de escadas. Não sabia onde ficava a popa muito menos o tal restaurante, o navio em si parecia um pequeno castelo ou uma versão mais elegante do Círculo. Somente depois de perambular bastante e aceitar todos os petiscos oferecidos, o mago conseguiu achar Carver encostado na borda no navio e um orlesiano com roupa marrom que parecia um colchonete em volta do corpo e uma máscara com desenho de bigode perto demais dele, tentando puxar conversa.

Anders respirou fundo e se dirigiu à dupla a passos rápidos demais.

_ ...poucos fereldens nessas festas mais refinadas. _ Dizia o orlesiano _ Normalmente vocês preferem ficar com seus iguais lá embaixo, naquelas reuniões selvagens.

_ Lá está muito barulhento. _ Carver respondia emburrado.

_ Pelo visto você tem bom gosto. Uma pena que esteja tão sozinho. Um rapaz atraente como você poderia precisar de uma...

_ Com licença. _ Anders cortou a dupla descaradamente _ Sei que o senhor não tem nenhum assunto importantea tratar com meu servo.

_ Oh... Servo. Entendo, meu senhor.

O orlesiano se afastou e Anders cruzou os braços em desaprovação ao guerreiro:

_ Você não tinha uma roupa mais cafona pra eu usar?

_ É orlesiano.

_ Eu não sei o que é mais ridículo, essa roupa colada ou essa boina.

_ É orlesiano. Pare de reclamar.

_ Você diz isso porque não foi você que teve que espantar aquele cara que se achava a última raíz élfica do estoque.

_ A roupa dele é mais ridícula que a sua, se isso serve de consolo. _ Carver parecia se divertir com a situação.

_ A quem pertenceu isso aqui?O bobo da corte?

_ A um mago, nobre, _orlesiano,_ que agora é um defunto. Pelo menos foi isso que me disseram. Uma Jenny Vermelha mandou.

_ Jenny Vermelha?

_ Um grupo de pessoas que fazem coisas que irritam gente importante. Fenris me disse que Charade é uma e sugeriu que eu a contratasse para lhe tirar de Kirkwall. Uma outra Jenny trabalha nesse navio. Eu lhe coloquei no meu baú, entreguei a ela e ela deu um jeito de lhe colocar no meu quarto sem passar pelas inspeções.

Anders descruzou os braços surpreso:

_ Por que aquele cão se importaria comigo?

_ Acho que é porque Fenris é leal ao meu irmão, e meu irmão se importa com você.

O curandeiro sorriu e debruçou-se ao lado do rapaz:

_ Aonde esse navio está indo?

_ Orlais. Não vamos fazer nenhum plano de viagem suicida. Eu acho que Sebastian espera que você fuja por Antiva ou pelas Fronteiras Livres, por isso vamos pelo caminho mais longo. Anderfels. Vai dar tudo certo. Mandei umas cartas pro Oghrem. E Sebastian jamais ligaria você a mim, muito menos aos Guardiões.

_ Vamos pra Weisshaupt?

_ Eu vou. Você quer seguir até Tevinter, certo? E-eu tive que bancar o ferelden espaçoso e pedir um quarto de casal. Então… Bem… Espero que não se importe.

_ Se não me empurrar da cama, está tudo bem. _ Aproximou-se de forma que seu ombro prensasse no do mais novo e assumiu um tom de voz sugestivo _ E se durante a noite fizer frio… Pode me abraçar se quiser.

Carver teve a impressão que iria engasgar com a própria saliva e Anders tentou não rir das bochechas de Carver visivelmente vermelhas.

_ Obrigado. _ Pontuou o mago simplesmente _ Eu não mereço nada disso.

O mais novo sorriu para ele e depois voltou a olhar a paisagem.

_ Não seja bobo, mago.

 **Continua**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7**

 **A Entrada do Abismo**

* * *

Dorian não conseguia dormir.

Já fazia horas que ele estava olhando para o teto dos aposentos do Inquisidor, que dormia aninhado nele, como se abraçasse um travesseiro ou algo assim. Lavellan havia tomado uma poção pra que não precisasse passar a noite em claro, Dorian observou. Provavelmente era alguma receita dalishiana que o elfo dominava.

Da próxima vez, ele pediria um pouco desse sonífero. Pelo menos antes da próxima invasão a uma fortaleza provavelmente cheia de demônios e fanáticos.

Nem percebia que estava acariciando os cabelos do seu amante. Lavellan parecia tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil. Era como se - de um segundo para outro - Corypheus fosse aparecer e eliminar o Inquisidor em um instante, bem diante dos seus olhos.

Dorian tomou cuidado para tirar seu braço de baixo da cabeça de Lavellan sem acordá-lo e vestiu o resto de suas roupas. Precisava sair daquele castelo e tomar um ar.

Do lado de fora encontrou Hawke encostado na parede do Descanso do Arauto, com os braços cruzados e o olhar para o céu.

_ Campeão. _ Dorian o cumprimentou.

_ Pode me chamar de Hawke.

_ Bom, então você me chama de Dorian, certo? Não consegue dormir?

_ Há alguns dias. Desde que tive um sonho estranho com um espírito curativo.

_ Oh. Isso é ruim. Amanhã vamos invadir a fortaleza de Adamant e o Campeão precisa dormir.

_ Eu já passei por muita coisa estranha e a última coisa que eu conseguia fazer era dormir, não se preocupe.

Dorian se encostou ao lado dele:

_ Medo de morrer?

_ Medo de não conseguir cumprir minha promessa pro Fenris. Eu disse a ele que voltaria.

_ Você precisava dizer alguma coisa para conseguir vir sozinho, _amicus_.

_ Eu não queria que fosse uma mentira.

O tevinteriano lamentava um pouco a sorte do outro mago. Ele tinha uma pessoa esperando por ele, alguém com quem certamente planejava um futuro ou - no mínimo - alimentava expectativas de um futuro. E Lavellan fez a mesma coisa quando falou em um relacionamento, certo? Dorian convencera a si mesmo que não se deixaria levar pelas palavras do Inquisidor. Não até esse caos acabar e os dois sobreviverem a Corypheus.

_ Como ele é? _ O tevinteriano puxou conversa _ O livro de Varric o descreve como "um porco espinho ruminante que arranca o coração das vítimas ou parte elas ao meio, o que for mais bizarro".

O Campeão não pôde deixar de rir:

_ Ah, Varric... Preciso como sempre.

_ Não soa como alguém que fica esperando na janela o amado voltar.

_ Acho que não faz o tipo dele. Se algo me acontecer eu sei que Fenris conseguirá achar outra pessoa. Ele é carinhoso, leal, sincero, tem um sorriso lindo... Eu só queria que ficássemos juntos. Pensei em fazer o pedido em Val Royeaux, mas aí chegaram as notícias de refúgio.

Dorian ergueu as sobrancelha:

_ Ainda bem que você não fez. Isso teria piorado as coisas.

_ É.

Os dois compartilharam um silêncio solidário.

* * *

O dia amanheceu nublado em Kirkwall. Aveline tinha pedido para Isabela, Fenris e Merrill acompanha-la para fazer uma limpa de demônios na Costa Ferida. A total indiferença de tratamento entre os elfos mergulhava o grupo numa silêncio sepulcral que fazia Aveline e Isabela se sentirem amaldiçoadas. A capitã da guarda quase preferia substituir um dos dois por algum guarda, mas dificilmente conseguiria abrir mão de uma maga poderosa como Merrill e de um guerreiro habilidoso como Fenris.

_ Você vai pedir desculpas pra Merrill agora. _ Isabela sussurrou para o amigo.

_ Que?!

_ Podem não se gostar, mas vocês trabalham juntos. Isso aqui ta o maior climão!

_ Você viu o que ela fez? Viu o que ela está se tornando?

_ Você foi muito duro com ela. Tem que admitir que se não fosse por ela, Sebastian não teria recuado.

_ Como pode saber? Podíamos ter achado outra alternativa. Sempre há uma desculpa para justificar a magia de sangue. Um dia essa desculpa vai ser sacrificar inocentes em nome de uma causa maior.

Isabela fechou os olhos, tremendo só de pensar na possibilidade. Detestava discutir sobre magos com Fenris, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial:

_ Ser duro com ela não vai ajudar em nada.

_ Você e Hawke pegaram leve com ela e nada mudou.

_ Acha que jogar pedras ajuda em algo?

_ Tem uma ideia melhor? Foi um erro ela ter deixado o clã por causa de um estúpido espelho, agora não há forma nenhuma dela aperfeiçoar seus poderes. Se pelo menos houvessem Círculos, se pelo menos...

_ Os Círculos deixaram de se importar com o aperfeiçoamento dos magos há décadas, você sabe disso. Qualquer coisa fora do padrão era motivo de tortura e Tranquilidade.

O elfo rosnou e baixou a cabeça com a mandíbula rígida:

_ Eu sei. Aqueles incompetentes...

Era como se ele estivesse ouvindo Hawke falar. "Os Círculos não funcionam, Fenris. Já devia saber disso." O que o mago faria? Ele era amigo de Merrill, mesmo que não concordasse com as decisões dela, sempre procurou não espantá-la. Fenris nunca concordou com toda essa cautela, porem agora parecia o melhor a ser fazer ou Isabela não iria parar de perturbá-lo.

_ Certo. Tudo para você me deixar em paz.

_ Oh, agora estamos falando a mesma língua. Eu acho que tenho uma sugestão.

* * *

Navio Imperatriz do Mar.

O Sol começava a se pôr no horizonte, formando a vista favorita de todos aqueles orlesianos. Muitos estavam debruçados sobre a borda do navio, conversando e gesticulando. Outros apenas namoravam. Carver sabia que maioria deles certamente estava apenas cumprindo as regras o Jogo, entretanto, ainda assim, era difícil acreditar que não havia um mínimo de sinceridades naquelas demonstrações de afeição.

Anders estava sentado à mesa do restaurante com ele e se importava tanto com a paisagem quanto Isabela se importaria com um anel de compromisso. O mago estava bem mais interessado no ensopado de cordeiro que desfrutava, e que já confessou ser mais gostoso ainda que o cozido de rabanete da Orana. Até mesmo se esquecera de reclamar sobre a cafonice da sua fantasia.

O curandeiro estava bem. De alguma forma aquela visão confortava Carver. Saber que de certo modo se tornara o cavaleiro de armadura de alguém (embora tivesse _certeza_ que Anders não o via assim) dava uma sensação revigorante. Provavelmente era desse jeito que o irmão se sentia quando conseguia fazer a diferença pra alguém importante. Talvez a tal "síndrome do herói" que ele acusava Ícaro de ter não fosse algo tão prepotente quanto ele achava.

_ Tem sopa no canto dos seus lábios. _ Anders estava rindo dele _ Do lado direito.

_ Você podia ter me dito antes. _ Carver limpou com o polegar e lambeu o dedo _ Aproveite e coma o quanto puder. Vamos ter uma longa viagem depois que ancorarmos.

_ Se fôssemos por Ferelden, eu iria sugerir a Costa das Tormentas. Eu fiquei por lá depois de ser despachado pelos apóstatas, mas apareceram abominações, Templários, agentes da Inquisição... Tive que sair.

_ Será que ainda podemos usar aquela casa?

_ Difícil. Acabei perdendo a chave.

Quando Anders terminou de beber todo o caldo da tigela e emitiu um arroto acidental, Carver riu dele:

_ Assim você não parece um orlesiano. Vão desconfiar que é um ferelden.

_ Estou mais pra anders do que pra ferelden. Se bem que a nacionalidade não importa muito pra quem vive no Círculo.

Carver ergueu as sobrancelhas um pouco surpreso:

_ Então vem mesmo de Anderfels?

_ Achou que esse era meu nome de nascimento?

_ Bem... Sim?

Anders deixou escapar um risinho e colocou os cotovelos e braços na mesa, apoiando o queixo nos dedos entrelaçados:

_ Eu nasci em Ferelden, mas meu pai veio de Anderfels e por isso me consideravam um anders também. Quando fui pro Círculo, eu não falei meu nome pra ninguém, então passaram a me chamaram de Anders. Fim.

_ Isso... É novidade.

De repente o semblante do mago murchou. Falar sobre seu nome causou uma pontada de dor que ele não sentia a muito tempo. Uma dor que sempre se associava a um garoto de doze anos sendo capturado pelos Templários e assustado pela sua primeira tentativa de fuga ter fracassado. Diante de vários sacerdotes, ele chorava e dizia que só queria ir pra casa. Falaram do Criador... Falaram de Andraste... Falaram de Tevinter... E ele só queria ver sua mãe.

_ Foi meu pai que chamou os Templários. _ O curandeiro confessou com tristeza _ Ele tinha medo de mim. Disse que eu era um pecador e por isso o Criador me castigou com a magia. Depois de um tempo, minha mãe não me visitava mais, nem os amigos da minha aldeia. Karl... Era a única pessoa que eu tinha.

Carver sentiu as entranhas se comprimirem. O final daquela história ele já sabia. Karl foi transferido para Kirkwall e Anders tentou ir atrás dele em sua sétima fuga. O curandeiro foi recapturado, mas teve sorte e escapou da sentença graças ao comandante dos Guardiões Cinzentos. Já Karl conheceu a política extremamente rígida do Círculo de Kirkwall, que o levou à Tranquilidade.

_ Desculpe, Anders. Eu não devia...

_ Tudo bem.

O loiro fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como se estivesse se recuperando de um golpe. Aquela história nunca foi contada a alguém, nem mesmo pra Karl. Talvez tenha sido por isso que seu estômago se contorcia dentro do corpo. Lembrava-se de que tanto seu pai quanto a Chantria quiseram que o rapaz sentisse culpa pelos seus próprios dons, uma culpa que ele jamais se permitiu carregar.

_ Meu pai e eu tínhamos o mesmo nome, por isso eu não quero mais usá-lo. Mas se quer mesmo saber...

_ Seu nome é Anders. _ Carver interrompeu _ É como quer que eu lhe chame, não? Minha mãe nunca entregou meus irmãos. E mesmo que entregasse, ela jamais os trataria como pecadores. Seu pai foi um covarde.

Anders deu um pequeno sorriso. Desses que fazia Carver desviar o olhar antes de continuar uma conversa:

_ Obrigado por me contar.

_ Você merece. Justiça gosta de você... E eu também.

_ Justiça lembra que gritou comigo?

_ Ele é assim mesmo. Fica reclamando de todas as minhas preocupações banais, e olha que ultimamente tem passado quase todo o tempo adormecido.

_ Vamos esperar que ele não tenha muitos motivos pra despertar.

Carver pegou a garrafa de vinho e encheu a taça de Anders. Em seguida, encostou-se mais na cadeira e bebeu o resto pelo gargalo sem perceber que o mago o contemplava.

* * *

Fortaleza Adamant.

A noite era conturbada.

As explosões ensurdecedoras abafavam o som das lâminas de combate, mas não os chiados dos demônios e o desabamento da estrutura. A primeira coisa que Hawke pensou foi _"ainda bem que Carver não está aqui"_ e a segunda foi _"ainda bem que Fenris não está aqui"_. Os Guardiões tinham simplesmente enlouquecido e conseguido acabar com seu humor e seu otimismo. Sua vontade agora era de ter chamado Anders pra encher aquela fortaleza de explosivos e acabar com a festa. O céu era cinzento, coberto pela fumaça da pólvora, e o ar cítrico fazia arder os olhos. Hawke correu pelos escombros até chegar às ameias e disparou uma bola de fogo num demônio do Orgulho que atacava os soldados da Inquisição, atraindo a atenção do monstro.

_ É o Campeão! _ Um deles gritou cheio de esperança.

O demônio deu uma gargalhada antes de um chicote de energia estalar no chão na direção de Hawke. Os magos Guardiões possuídos também miraram Hawke mesmo com os esforços dos Guardiões lúcidos para trazê-los de volta à razão. Os soldados da Inquisição empunharam a espada e avançaram nos demônios invocados, enquanto o Campeão conjurava uma barreira para defletir os ataques de gelo de Desespero e os de fogo de Cólera. Em seguida saltou, livrando-se das minas de um mago de sangue e rodopiou o cajado, batendo-o no chão e invocando uma descarga elétrica nos inimigos.

_ Quando não estão lutando com arquidemônios vocês ficam aborrecendo todo mundo, é?

Foi brutalmente arremessado contra os muros por Orgulho com tanta força que podia ter certeza que quebrou algum osso. Tudo isso no mesmo segundo em que o Inquisidor surgiu acompanhado por Loghain, Varric, Dorian e Cassandra e abriu uma fissura bem acima dos oponentes, espantando os aliados no processo. Cassandra e Loghain empunharam os escudos e decidiram enfrentar Orgulho, mesmo com a magia verde que fora invocada no ar, enquanto Varric mirava num demônio do Desespero que já estava agonizante.

Hawke aproveitou a chance para voltar a palma da mão pra cima e conjurar magia de cura para o seu corpo.

_ Magos de sangue. São _sempre_ magos de sangue!

A fissura de Lavellan desapareceu e com ela se foi boa parte dos inimigos, restando apenas Orgulho. Dorian invocou uma barreira bem no momento que o chicote de energia estalou sobre Cassandra, enquanto ela e Loghain suportavam os murros do demônio com seus escudos. O Inquisidor e Hawke estenderam simultaneamente o braço para frente e uma roda de fogo surgiu aos pés da criatura, queimando-a e acabando com o que restava de sua vida.

Varric bradou um "RÁ!" orgulhoso e guardou Bianca. Depois deu meia volta e se aproximou do Campeão:

_ Hawke! Não me diga que precisa de ajuda!

_ Oh, claro que não. Eu só estava dramatizando, mas vocês estragaram tudo. _ Brincou, tirando uma poção de lírio do porta armas e tirando a tampa com o polegar _ Ola, Inquisidor. Que bom vê-lo aqui.

_ Bom trabalho. _ Lavellan passou a mão pelos cabelos, preocupado _Fique com as minhas tropas e faça com que elas sobrevivam a tudo isso.

_ Farei de tudo para os demônios não engolirem ninguém.

Lavellan foi embora com os outros e Hawke correu para onde estaria o restante dos soldados da Inquisição.

O Campeão subiu as escadas com vários degraus destruídos e tomando cuidado para que nenhuma flecha de um Guardião ladino o atingisse no calor da batalha. Correu para onde os gritos ficavam mais fortes, já com a magia ardendo intensamente em volta do seu corpo. Chegou a tempo de ver dois demônios da Cólera brotarem da terra, em frente aos soldados e no mesmo instante invocou a barreira para protegê-los do sopro de fogo.

_ Campeão!

Hawke passou por eles e se atirou num dos demõnios, cravando a lâmina do cajado nele e transbordando magia de gelo pela arma, saltando a tempo de não ganhar algo mais que um arranhão profundo e uma queimadura em seu braço. Os guardas protegeram-se com seus escudos e tentaram golpear os oponentes, distraindo-os por tempo suficiente para que Hawke invocasse a mina de gelo no chão, que se converteu em estaca e congelou os demônios, que depois quebraram-se em pedaços.

Não soube se teve agradecimentos. Não ficou pra ouvir. Correu para onde corria o resto da batalha.

Passou por escombros de madeira, e um movimento em falso foi suficiente para duas flechas cravarem rapidamente as suas costas e seu sangue gelar no meio da repentina dor.

_ Matem o Campeão! _ Gritava um dos Guardiões enquanto soltava a corda do arco mais uma vez.

Hawke invocou novamente a barreira pra se proteger da flecha, mas um redemoinho de sangue se formou ao seu redor, pronto pra sugar sua energia vital. Obra de um mago inimigo.

 _"Conte comigo. Estou aqui para ajudar._ " Uma voz ecoava na cabeça de Hawke, que estendeu a mão pra cima e curou-se. Em seguida, acumulou uma massa mágica tão forte perto dos Guardiões que dobrou o vento e se expandiu em pura força cinética, lançando-os em lados opostos, desacordados.

_ Compaixão? Eu estou tão perto assim do imaterial?

A luz se refratou diante de seus olhos.

 _"Asha'bellanar disse que seria melhor que você ficasse vivo."_

_ Diga que ela é adorável e que queremos a mesma coisa. _ Satirizou, mesmo sabendo que Compaixão não reconheceria uma sátira nem se ela atravessasse seu espírito.

Depois que percebeu que a barra estava limpa, desceu as escadas para se encontrar com os outros.

_ Hawke! _ Varric o chamou.

_ Oh, alcancei vocês. Que bom, não?

Lavellan abriu os portões com magia e chegou bem a tempo de ver a cena agoniante de um veterano sendo esgorjado por Clarel. Varric segurou inconscientemente a própria garganta e virou o rosto culpando-se por não resgistrar mentalmente a cena que seria muito bem usada num próximo livro.

_ Clarel! _ O Inquisidor gritou _ Não faça isso!

Mas Clarel não lhe deu atenção, não hesitou diante de suas palavras.

E quando parou para pensar, já era tarde demais.

* * *

Naquela noite, Merrill misturava raiz elfica e erva comum num moedor enquanto lia as instruções deixadas por Anders. Alquimia não era seu forte, mas até que estava aprendendo as receitas bastante rápido.

De repente alguém bateu na porta:

_ Hm? Criadores, será que Isabela veio me visitar? Está tudo tão desarrumado... _ Largou o moedor e limpou as mãos numa flanela antes de atender.

Acabou se espantando com a imagem que veio em seguida.

_ Fenris?!

O elfo coçou o queixo desconsertado e olhou para vários pontos que não fossem o rosto da maga:

_ Eu... Não devia ter sido tão duro com você. Sebastian estava avançando e você usou o conhecimento que tinha.

Merrill piscou várias vezes, surpresa:

_ Então... Você entende?

_ Não. Não sou um mago. O poder que eu tenho eu posso controlar.

Ela fechou a cara, embora aquilo a fizesse parecer mais como uma criança emburrada do que uma ameaça propriamente dita:

_ Eu sei que você não acredita em mim, mas eu posso me controlar.

_ Você já provou que não pode. Pensa que não está caminhando para se tornar igual aos magos que desgraçaram a vida de inocentes, mas está.

A elfa abriu a boca pra se defender, porem o elfo a interrompeu:

_ Ou não reparou que está sempre recorrendo à magia de sangue?

Merrill perdeu a voz.

_ Magia de sangue não é mais o seu último recurso, e sim o principal. _ Ele prosseguiu _ Suas intenções podem ser boas, mas seu caminho será o mesmo dos outros. Os demônios do Orgulho são atraídos até você. Eles não fariam isso se não tivessem com o que se alimentar.

_ Os magos que cruzaram seu caminho sacrificavam inocentes em busca de poder.

_ Na cabeça de muitos deles, isso foi feito por um motivo nobre. É sempre assim. Hawke escreveu avisando que nos Caminhos do Oeste viu os Guardiões sacrificando seus companheiros por um bem maior.

_ ...

Ela baixou a cabeça e sua mão soltou a maçaneta, ficando abandonada do lado do corpo:

_ O que quer, Fenris?

_ Eu tenho livros. Digo, Hawke tem. Ele os adquiriu em Tevinter.

_ Tevinter? _ Ela voltou o olhar para ele com certo brilho _ Sério? Oh, claro que está falando sério! Você nunca faz piadas! Bem, só com o Varric, mas... Ok, estou divagando. Eu ouvi falar tão bem das obras de Tevinter...

_ Eu falei deles pra Isabela e ela sugeriu que eu os emprestasse pra você até Hawke voltar. Hawke... Adora os livros dele.

A forma como o elfo disse isso era cheio de desânimo. Merrill se mostrou solidária:

_ Como acha que ele está agora?

_ Se metendo em problemas. É a especialidade dele.

 _"Eu queria ter ido junto"_

 _"Mas ele sabia que eu faria de tudo para protegê-lo."_

* * *

Cassandra rosnou furiosa:

_ Eles todos enlouqueceram! Depois que tudo acabar temos que dar um jeito de mantê-los sob controle ou dissolvê-los de vez! Os Guardiões são perigosos!

Resumidamente, Clarel concluiu seu ritual, invocou um demônio do orgulho e, de brinde o Magistrado Erimond trouxe o dragão de Corypheus para animar a festa.

_ Investigadora, eu conheço umas pessoas que vão adorar lhe conhecer. _ Hawke corria logo atrás dela _ Uma é a minha amiga Aveline e o outro é... WOAH!

Hawke tinha parado e estendido as mãos antes que Varric, Cassandra e o Loghain avançassem, bem no momento que uma rajada de fogo atravessava o ar e atingia a parede. Foi nesse meio tempo que Dorian saltou na direção do Inquisidor e o empurrou para fora da linha de ataque, mas acabou tendo a perna direita chamuscada.

_ Dorian! _ Lavellan estava surpreso demais com o ataque.

_ Não fique tão longe. _ O tevinteriano falava numa mistura de alívio e aborrecimento enquanto mantinham o elfo junto de si, segurando-lhe os braços _ Eu não quero que essas coisas o levem.

_ Essa foi por pouco. _ Varric passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos _ Todos estão bem?

Hawke remexeu o interior do bolso de couro e bufou:

_ _Kaffas_!

Dorian riu:

_ Vejo que está ampliando o seu vocabulário, _amicus_.

_ Há! O Elfo está sendo uma má influência pra você. _ Varric gargalhava.

_ A aliança que comprei sumiu.

_ Aliança?! E você trouxe isso pra ca?!

_ Eu não vou voltar pra Fortaleza do Céu. Daqui vou direto pra casa.

_ Tão cedo? _ Dorian se fez de ofendido _ Nem mesmo uma partida de Graça Perversa?

_ Hei, idiotas!_ Cassandra, mais à frente, enfiava a espada em um demônio e o matava _ Não temos tempo pra conversas. Temos que ir atrás de Clarel!

Os três se olharam, concordaram e seguiram com ela e o Inquisidor.

_ Você comprou mesmo uma aliança? _ Varric perguntava _ Então você e o Elfo...?

_ Era o que eu pretendia depois que isso acabasse.

Quando chegaram até Clarel e Erimond a frase "nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar" fez todo o sentido do mundo. A comandante ameaçava o Magistrado e não conseguiu ver o dragão que desceu dos céus e a abocanhou. Não satisfeita, a fera avançou na equipe da Inquisição e disparou uma rajada de lírio e fogo. Lavellan e os demais se espalharam tentando fugir, já prevendo uma árdua batalha.

Todavia Clarel os salvou.

A Guardiã havia disparado um golpe na fera tão potente que o dragão golpeou o chão agonizando de dor e abalou a estrutura. A fera urrou de dor enquanto pedaços das ameias caíam levando todo o grupo da Inquisição a mergulhar direto num abismo sem fim.

A voz de Flemeth ecoava na cabeça do Campeão.

 _"Arremessado ao caos você luta… E o mundo irá tremer diante de si"_

 _"Nós estamos em cima do precipício da mudança. O mundo teme a queda inevitável para o abismo."_

 _"reste atenção para esse momento, e quando ele vier, não hesite em saltar."_

Visões aleatórias passavam diante dos olhos de Hawke. O descobrimento da própria magia, as brincadeiras com Carver e Bethany, a morte do pai, a morte da irmã, o ressentimento de Carver, a morte da mãe… Todo o seu passado formava um redemoinho enquanto a Brecha ficava cada vez mais próxima.

 _"É só quando você cai que você descobre que pode voar."_

Ali jazia o abismo. O fim e o começo de tudo. Hawke agradeceu por ter se despedido de Fenris antes de partir.

Talvez jamais fosse vê-lo novamente.

E estava morrendo de medo.

* * *

Fenris sentiu o estômago queimar e, no segundo seguinte, teve que se debruçar sobre a pia e vomitar o suco gástrico.

_ Fenris! _ Merrill correu até ele _ Você está bem?

_ Gasp! Eu _pareço_ bem?

_ Oh... É verdade. Por que os shem's sempre perguntam isso?

_ Deve ser alguma coisa que eu comi. Cof!

_ Andou comendo alguma coisa estragada? Orana me disse que você tem mania de não ver se os alimentos estão azedos.

_ Eu comi na casa da Aveline. Donnic cozinha bem.

_ Você está pálido. Como se sente, exatamente?

_ Como se uma parte de mim tivesse sumido.

_ Não pode ser um problema com as suas marcas? Elas reagem à magia, certo? Talvez eu...

_ Não. Não é você. Mas deve ser algo mágico acont...

De repente o elfo parou de falar.

_ Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Ele não esperou para ouvir o que a maga tinha a dizer. Uma sensação sufocante de ausência tomava conta de seu corpo e só havia um objeto por perto que podia fazer isso.

Fenris trancou-se no banheiro, puxou a corrente para fora da blusa e a imagem do filactério fez seu sangue congelar dentro das veias.

_ Não… Criador, por favor, não...

O sangue do recipiente parara totalmente de brilhar.

Hawke estava morto.

 **Continua**

* * *

Esse capítulo eu dedico 100% a Akemi Blonde, la do Nyah! Tirei a fic de lá e resolvi continuar apenas aqui. Ok, eu tava meio desestimulada a seguir em frente, mas no fim das contas só estava precisando de um empurrãozinho XD

Obrigada, Akemi, e abraços!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP. 8**

 **SOBRE PERDAS SIGNIFICATIVAS**

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram.

Um quarto com as cortinas fechadas e a porta trancada. Algumas garrafas de vinho quebradas, espatifadas na parede, e um elfo fazendo a mala como se cada movimento exigisse um esforço sobrenatural. Fenris não se lembrava de se sentir tão oco por dentro. Não conseguira chorar, gritar... Ou sequer avisar a alguém sobre o filactério. Era como se sua mente tivesse se convencido de que aquilo era um sonho, que seu próprio corpo era um fardo e precisava se livrar dele. Hawke se foi. Essa ideia simplesmente não fazia sentido. Um mundo sem Hawke parecia um mundo sem sentido.

Fenris estava fatigado. Não se lembrava de quando isso aconteceu pela última vez. A sensação era pior do que quando ele matara os rebeldes de Seheron a mando do seu antigo mestre. Precisava de cartas, notícias, um cadáver, cinzas… Qualquer coisa.

O último item a ser colocado na sacola foi um livro grosso e maltratado. _Puctum_ , o único que ele não emprestou para Merrill. Grosso, velho e bastante usado. O elfo passou os dedos pela capa e o abriu. Estava cheio de rabiscos grosseiros com uma caligrafia horrível.

 **~oOo~**

 _Há alguns anos, em Tevinter, esse mesmo livro estava de baixo do braço de Fenris enquanto ele andava pelos becos de Minrathous acompanhado de um nervoso Feynriel. Naquela época, Hawke tinha desenvolvido um certo vício pelo acervo cultural de Tevinter. Uma fascinação que o elfo acharia assustador em qualquer pessoa, mas naquele apóstata se tornava um traço adorável. Hawke era uma fonte de pergunta ambulante e muitas delas eram direcionadas a Fenris, que as vezes se perguntava se o namorado se lembrava de que ele era um ex-escravo e não um ex-magistrado._

 _O elfo sorria abobado para a capa do livro, sem ligar para Feynriel suando frio e olhando nervosamente para os lados._

— _Você não devia ter invadido a velha mansão._ — _O mestiço agia como se fosse ser surpreendido a qualquer momento_ — _E se tivessem lhe visto? Você sequer está usando armadura!_

— _Se você quer invadir uma casa com discrição, não deve usar armadura._

— _Esse não é o único problema! Você entrou na casa do seu antigo mestre! Todo mundo lhe conhece! Por que pegar esse livro era tão importante?_

— _Consegue pensar em um presente de aniversário melhor para Hawke?_

— _Flores? Bombons?_ — _Feynriel bufou_ — _Como sabia desse livro? Você era analfabeto._

— _Danarius me pedia os livros pelo título e sentia prazer em me ver tentando adivinhar qual exemplar ele se referia. Ele me pedia muito esse, então acabei decorando a capa._

— _E você vai dar a Hawke justamente o livro favorito de Danarius?! Sério mesmo?_

— _Ele não precisa saber de onde o presente vem._

— _Não é isso, é que... Isso... Hm... Não lhe traz lembranças ruins?_

 _Fenris deu de ombros com simplicidade:_

— _Talvez um dia eu associe isso a alguma coisa boa._

 **~oOo~**

Fenris ficou olhando por muito tempo a mesma página. Danarius era perfeccionista com seus livros. Gostava deles no seu melhor estado. Já Hawke parecia se importar minimamente com isso. Havia páginas com as pontas propositalmente dobradas, palavras grifadas, passagens circuladas, anotações quase ilegíveis e até mesmo desenhos de setas e afins.

Era como se o livro nunca tivesse pertencido ao magistrado. Hawke apagara completamente a presença de qualquer outra pessoa daquele objeto.

Fenris fechou o livro e o abraçou. Hawke não poderia estar morto. O filactério apagado tinha que ter outra explicação. Qualquer explicação seria bem vinda. Qualquer coisa.

A magia não podia lhe tirar aquela pessoa.

A porta do quarto foi aberta por Aveline:

— Fenris?

— Estou bem, antes que pergunte.

— Não. Não está. Já faz dias que você está intocado aqui e… Espere. Por que está fazendo as malas?

— _Porque Hawke nem devia estar lá_! — Gritou de repente, surpreendendo a amiga — Varric… Varric devia… _Alguém_ devia me avisar o que aconteceu.

— Você precisa ter paciência. Eu sei que você o ama, mas…

— Eu posso amar outras pessoas. Posso me apaixonar outras vezes. Meu mundo não gira em torno de uma pessoa.

Aveline emudeceu.

— Mas agora está doendo. — Murmurou o elfo entredentes — Mal consigo suportar.

— Está se desesperando antes do tempo. Você já está admitindo que Hawke não vai sobreviver.

— Você não entende.

A imagem do filactério fosco, da magia interrompida, voltou à sua mente.

— Eu tenho que me libertar disso... Eu preciso ir até onde ele está para ver com meus próprios olhos.

— Se algo acontecer com Hawke, Varric escreverá avisando. Você precisa ter um pouco mais de paciência.

Fenris permaneceu rígido. Aveline se aproximou dele e tocou-lhe o ombro. De algum jeito era como se aquele simples gesto tirasse um pouco da agonia do elfo.

— Apenas espere pela carta, meu amigo.

* * *

 **Emprise Du Lion.**

O Sol mal nascera e Anders resolveu terminar sua vigília. Eles tinham deixado boa parte dos suprimentos na cidade e foram o mais longe possível dos batedores da Inquisição que rondavam a área. Anders tinha que admitir que estava tentado a conhecer o Inquisidor. Seria capaz de deixar que ele o julgasse, mesmo que a sentença fosse a morte. Sentia que precisava de uma penalidade e a melhor pessoa para aplicá-la era alguém que ele tinha esperanças que ajudaria os magos.

Mas não ia jogar fora todo o esforço de Carver.

O mais novo dos Hawkes estava dormindo no interior da caverna, enrolado na manta grossa e perto da fogueira. Anders se agachou perto dele e começou a sacudi-lo.

— Carver. Acorde, Carver.

Carver rolou de peito pra cima e balbuciou ainda dormindo:

— Não, anão... Não peguei seu hidromel...

O mago tentou não rir:

— Que sono pesado pra quem devia estar vigilante.

Anders mordeu o lábio inferior como se raciocinasse sobre uma tática muito arriscada. Por fim se inclinou na direção do rapaz e pousou seus lábios nos dele, num selinho inocente.

Carver abriu instantaneamente desperto. Os lábios de Anders em contato com os seus pareceu ter transformado o guerreiro em uma estátua.

— Oh. Deu certo. — O mago falava com a maior naturalidade — Você acordou que nem nos contos infantis.

O guerreiro riu nervosamente:

— Anders, não faça mais isso quando eu estiver sonhando com o Oghrem.

— Só quando estiver sonhando com ele?

— Bem... Hm... Esse é um método tão efetivo... Por que não usá-lo?

Anders sentiu o rosto esquentar diante do sorriso do rapaz, e pelo modo como Carver o olhava agora, o loiro tinha quase certeza que havia corado.

Carver sentou-se com muito custo e precisou do dobro do esforço para colocar a armadura. Havia dormido por apenas duas horas ou quem sabe menos. Isso durante os três dias de viagem:

— Monfort fica longe daqui. Vamos ter que andar. Como estamos de provisões?

— Ainda sobrou carne de cordeiro. Enrolei em ervas pra não estragar. E tem as bugigangas dos bandidos que saqueamos. Você está bem? Posso lhe aplicar uma magia de vigor se quiser.

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia gastar mana desse jeito.

— Não se preocupe. Isso é simples.

Anders se aproximou dele para fortalecê-lo, mas barulhos de passos na neve fizeram Carver reagir rapidamente e segurar o mago pelos ombros, empurrando-o contra as pedras mais próximas. Anders abriu a poca pra perguntar algo, mas ela foi tapada pela mão do mais novo, que olhava assustado para a entrada da caverna.

Ouviu-se barulho de armaduras. Marcha. Vozes. Sombras de pessoas passavam pela brecha de luz e junto com elas vinha um mal estar causado por alguma coisa conhecida por ambos. O lírio vermelho que compunha o ídolo encontrado nas Estradas Profundas. Demorou alguns segundos para a marcha passar e o silêncio voltar a reinar.

— Templários de Kirkwall. — Anders sussurrou deixando claro que conseguira ver o rosto de alguns deles.

— Sério?

— Confie em mim. Eu os conheço. Você... Sentiu aquilo?

— Lembrei quando entrei nas Estradas Profundas pela primeira vez.

Carver baixou a cabeça temeroso. Podia ter certeza que era lírio vermelho e a mera ideia era assustadora.

— Vamos. — Anders o empurrou e o puxou pelo braço — Precisamos um caminho bem distante dos deles.

* * *

Merrill cruzou os tornozelos debaixo da mesa enquanto continuava a ler um dos livros que Fenris havia lhe emprestado. Ela conseguia tranquilamente conciliar sua leitura com a conversa que estava tendo com Isabela, mesmo que isso se resumisse a cinquenta palavras da capitã para cada uma palavra da maga. Finalmente a pirata parou de contar suas histórias de saques na marinha de Orlais e colocou os cotovelos na mesa.

— Uau, gatinha, você está mesmo interessada nesse aí. É tão bom assim?

— Oh, sim. É sobre magia da fissura.

— Fissura? Tipo aquelas coisas que espalham demônios?

— Isso mesmo. Você sabia que é possível fazer pequenas brechas no imaterial? Claro, não o tipo de brechas que cospem demônios.

— Fenris lhe emprestou isso?

— Fenris não entende nada de magia. Se não fala em magia de sangue, então esta tudo bem. O pensamento dele é muito limitado.

— Oh. Bem. Ele não é o único.

Merrill arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca com as mãos:

— Criadores, eu lhe ofendi?

— Heim? Não! Não! — Isabela começou a rir — Só... Não vá fazer nada que possa lhe machucar. Eu não sei como você está depois de invocar aquelas coisas.

— Ah. — A elfa esmoreceu — Fenris tem razão, não tem? Eu estou perto de virar um daqueles magistrados. Tudo por causa do meu orgulho.

— Hei, todos somos vítimas do nosso próprio orgulho, Gatinha. A diferença é que você é uma maga.

— Eu atraio muito esse tipo de demônio. A Zeladora tinha me alertado sobre isso.

— Bem, eu ficaria feliz se você evitasse esse tipo de talento. Seria um desperdício uma elfa tão bonita virar uma abominação.

Dessa vez Merrill ficou com as bochechas vermelhas:

— Oh. Er... Ahn... Mudando de assunto, gostaria de me acompanhar num trabalho? Podemos dividir o pagamento. A maior parte pode ficar com você.

— Eu aceitaria essa última parte se viesse de qualquer outra pessoa, gatinha. — Isabela cruzou os braços e as pernas — Mas estou ouvindo.

— Vai ter um baile no Palácio de Inverno. Tudo bem tudo o que temos que fazer é garantir que ninguém se meta no caminho de Brialla. Como guarda costas.

— Brialla, não? Tudo bem. Eu já conheço a reputação da embaixadora.

— Conhece?

— Sim. E talvez seja melhor mesmo eu ir com você.

* * *

Carver andava cabisbaixo e só parou quando Anders, andando atrás dele, segurou-lhe o pulso. O guerreiro se virou para o mago.

— Hei. Eu posso fazer algo por você? — O loiro perguntou.

— Eu nunca lhe contei... Eu queria ser um Templário.

— Sério?

— Meu nome é uma homenagem ao Templário que deixou meu pai fugir. Achei que eu... Poderia ajudar a mudar as coisas. Eu nunca disse isso a ninguém. Meu irmão não me entenderia, muito menos a mamãe.

— Se tivesse sido um Templário, além de ter que obedecer uma comandante insana você poderia estar com aquilo no corpo.

— Eu sei. — Passou a mão pelos cabelos atordoado — Aqueles homens... Muitos entraram para a ordem pelo mesmo motivo que eu quis entrar. É só que... Eu poderia estar entre eles.

Anders sorriu e tocou-lhe o rosto:

— Mas você não está entre eles. Você também poderia ter morrido no ritual de iniciação, mas não morreu. O mundo está lhe dando oportunidades e você deve aproveitá-las ao invés de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

— Talvez eu só tenha muita sorte.

— Isso não se discute.

Carver retribuiu o sorriso e segurou a mão que lhe tocava o rosto. Aproximou-se de Anders e apoiou a mão livre em sua cintura, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa os olhos do mago brilharam de repente e a voz de um espírito se fez ouvir.

— _Contenha-se, humano._

— ARH! — Carver deu um pulo pra trás — J-Justiça? O que você ta fazendo aí?

— Esse lugar está cheio de pessoas injustiçadas.

— Sim. O rio Sangue de Elfo congelou de repente. Sério que você tinha que aparecer _agora_ pra me dizer isso?

— Não falo disso, humano. A impunidade está reinando. Alguém está fazendo vítimas e devemos ajudá-las. Depois você pode continuar seus rituais afetivos com este corpo.

— Criador...

Justiça olhou para a sua direita e Carver acompanhou a mirada. Ambos se depararam com um humano peculiar, com roupas de andarilho muito parecidas às antigas roupas de Anders.

— Imshael. — Justiça falou entredentes.

A figura riu entretida.

— Quem é você? — Carver ergueu as sobrancelhas com certa desconfiança.

— É um demônio. Engana guerreiros de coração nobre como você.

Imshael suspirou entediado:

— Eu sou um espírito de escolha e meu nome é Imshael. Dou a chance das pessoas escolherem entre seus desejos. Não pode me culpar por isso. E agora estou caçando alguém que tentou burlar as regras. No meio do caminho posso pegar a cabeça do Inquisidor. Ficará linda em meu jardim.

— Você corrompeu os Templários!

— Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, você também não gosta muito deles.

— Gosto menos ainda de demônios como você, que corrompem inocentes!

Sem dizer mais nada, Justiça disparou raios de gelo sobre o demônio, que num instante tomou a forma de um demônio do orgulho e começou a contra-atacar. Uma luta com movimentos rápidos se iniciou, e mesmo que Justiça dominasse as chamas e o gelo, a diferença de forças entre ele e Imshael era demasiadamente grande, pois o segundo não tinha as limitações do corpo humano. Imshael tomou a forma de um demônio do Desespero e desapareceu, reaparecendo atrás de Carver e pronto para lhe golpear as costas.

"NÃO!" A voz de Justiça chegou aos ouvidos do guerreiro antes que a figura do curandeiro aparecesse à sua frente, e só então pôde ver os tentáculos de magia atravessarem o peito de Anders como dois punhais.

Foi como se Carver tivesse esquecido como se respirava. Sangue por toda a parte, magia sendo dissipada... Anders caiu sobre os joelhos e depois tombou inteiramente no chão. Os olhos abertos e sem vida.

— A-Anders…

A voz do rapaz tremia enquanto ele largava a espada e cobria a própria face.

* * *

A noite, quando Isabela adentrou o Enforcado, Fenris já estava na terceira garrafa de bebida barata. A pirata não pôde deixar de rir.

— Ok, um elfo atraente não está bem. Acabou o estoque da adega?

— Eu quero ficar sozinho.

— Oh, Fenris, se Hawke não fosse meu amigo, eu me ofereceria pra lhe ajudar a... Se distrair com a ausência dele.

O elfo bebeu a cerveja pelo gargalo e colocou a garrafa na mesa com força demais. A bebida era tão ruim que a sensação de que ela matava todos os seus nervos, mas esse tipo de coisa sempre pareceu uma boa solução para as dores.

— Hawke me deu o filactério dele... E o sangue se apagou. Isso acontece quando o mago morre.

Isabela desfez o sorriso subitamente.

— Hei, Fenris... Isso não tem graça.

— Acha que eu brincaria com isso?

— Você deve ter se confundido. Estamos falando do Hawke. Ele é quase imortal.

— Eu gosto de pensar nele desse jeito.

De repente Isabela testemunhou uma lágrima solitária derramar pelo rosto de Fenris mesmo que o semblante do elfo parecesse inexpressivo.

— Fenris, você... Você está sendo precipitado.

— Eu sei. É por isso que só falei isso pra você. Estou esperando notícias do Varric. Eu só preciso ter certeza. Só preciso saber se... Se eu realmente...

O elfo contraiu os dentes e tragou a própria saliva, como se falar exigisse muito esforço:

— ...Se eu realmente perdi o meu precioso mago.

* * *

Quando Anders acordou, sentiu uma súbita náusea. Não deveria estar se sentindo assim. Seu corpo estava enrolado numa manta, aquecido e razoavelmente confortável. O que havia acontecido? Lembrava-se vagamente de Imshael o atacando antes de tudo se apagar.

"Finalmente você acordou." Ouviu a voz de Carver e reparou que estava com a cabeça no colo dele. Ambos eram transportado por uma carroça cheia de minerais de baixo valor.

Anders quis se sentar, mas estava dolorido e tonto demais pra isso. Sentia uma espécie de vazio dentro de si, como se tivesse algum pedaço faltando. Fraco, cansado, apático... A sensação era a de que estava apagado.

— Carver, o que ele fez com você?

— Nada. Só foi embora. Disse que eu não combinava com o jardim dele. — Repousou a mão sobre a testa do loiro — Como se sente?

O mago sacudiu a cabeça:

— Estou bem. Só um pouco cansado.

— Justiça deve ter lhe protegido de alguma forma.

— Imshael era um conhecido e Justiça. Deve ter feito isso por diversão.

Carver respirou fundo e aliviado. Achar que o mago tinha morrido era mais assustador que quase beijar Justiça. Achava que tudo estava bem, até reparar que Anders olhava assustado para a própria mão.

— Carver?

— Hn? O que foi?

— Minha magia… Eu não consigo mais usá-la.

* * *

 **Alguns dias se passaram, e a carta de Varric finalmente chegou.**

 _"Fenris_

 _Achei que você, de todas as pessoas, precisa saber o que aconteceu._

 _Invadimos a Fortaleza Adamant. Um exército de demônios estava sendo invocado e o arquidemônio de Corypheus surgiu. Eu estava com Hawke e o Inquisidor nessa hora. Nós estávamos prestes a morrer devorados, mas o Inquisidor abriu uma brecha e eu não sei se o que aconteceu foi melhor ou pior do que ter sido devorado._

 _Nós atravessamos o imaterial. Fisicamente, e não como da vez que a elfa usou magia pra nos transportar. Dentro dele havia um demônio do Pesadelo, uma criatura tão assustadora que nem consigo descrever. Ele brincava com nossos medos e ninguém escapou de suas provocações. Corremos para a saída, mas o demônio era gigante e nos surpreendeu. O Guardião parou de correr. Hawke parou de correr... E o Inquisidor não seguiu em frente. Voltou para socorrê-los._

 _Eu estava lá... Foi horrível... Eu atravessei a brecha e vi meus amigos ficarem para trás. Eu sabia que todos colocariam a vida do Inquisidor em primeiro lugar._

 _Eu saí daquele pesadelo, mas o pesadelo não saiu de mim. Fenris, meu maior medo era perder Hawke naquele momento, e eu vi meu medo se realizar quando aquele filho da mãe não veio atrá de mim."_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _"Mas ele está vivo, Elfo! Quando aquele infeliz atravessou o imaterial com o Inquisidor eu jurei pelas tetas de Andraste que entoaria o Canto da Luz dez vezes por dia durante uma semana! Aquele desgraçado meu deu um susto tão grande que minha vontade foi de matá-lo. Mas, Criador, ele voltou! Ele tem muita sorte!_

 _Hawke está indo em direção a Weisshaupt dar a notícia sobre o que aconteceu em Adamant. O restante dos Guardiões ficaram aqui para prestar ajuda._

 _Ainda bem que não estou lhe dizendo nada disso pessoalmente._

 _Varric"_

O Sol ardia em Weisshaupt. Fenris não ligava, corria com os pés queimando na areia já que a charrete parara no meio do caminho. A respiração ficava cada vez mais pesada e os pés doloridos. Já correra distâncias maiores, já esteve em situações piores, podia suportar todo o tipo de dor e nenhuma delas foi por causa de uma boa notícia. Agora era diferente. Fenris queria gritar. De alívio, de dor, de alegria e de raiva. Raiva de Hawke ter ido sozinho, raiva dos Guardiões por colocá-lo em apuros, raiva de Varric por não saber escrever uma carta menos assustadora e muita raiva do Pesadelo por ser servo de Corypheus. Olhou para o lenço vermelho amarrado em seu pulso. Se Hawke tivesse morrido Fenris teria falhado em sua promessa de protegê-lo. Teria conhecido o Vazio como nunca conhecera.

Aquela ideia infestaria seus piores pesadelos.

O elfo acelerou o passo ao ver as portas da fortaleza de Weisshaupt serem abertas com a chegada de uma novo visitante num estado deplorável. Fenris logo o reconheceu.

— Hawke!

O mago de Ferelden virou-se para ele, e não foram preciso palavras. Apenas um abraço forte e Fenris se viu incapaz de conter as lágrimas. Hawke estava ferido, abatido e perturbado. Seus braços envolviam o elfo tão fortemente que parecia querer absorvê-lo pra si. O sentimento, seja qual fosse, era recíproco. Fenris descansara a fronte no ombro do namorado e cerrava os dentes tentando conter as próprias emoções.

— Está vivo… — O elfo soluçava rouco — Você voltou.

— Fenris... — Hawke o envolvia vigorosamente.

O beijo trocado veio cheio de saudades e alívio. Depois do que Hawke considerou ser a pior experiência da sua vida, sentir o toque e o calor de Fenris era mais do que prazeroso. Não havia mais um Pesadelo para brincar com seus medos, não havia mais o imaterial, onde tudo era incerto.

— Você está bem? — Inquiriu o mago.

— Claro que não, seu idiota! Seu filactério apagou! Como eu poderia ficar bem?

— Apagou? Isso deve ter acontecido porque entrei fisicamente no imaterial. Deve ter cortado o feitiço.

— Eu juro que se você tivesse morrido, eu não ia descansar até executar esse Inquisidor pessoalmente! Eu quase lhe perdi, não foi?

Hawke não teve coragem de mentir. No imaterial, depois de ter cedido às provocações do Pesadelo, culpou-se pela liberdade de Corypheus e temeu que o caos levasse mais pessoas queridas. Oferecera-se para abrir passagem para o Inquisidor e o Guardião. E Lavellan ficou com a horrenda decisão de decidir quem se salvaria.

— Eu estou bem. — Foi tudo o que disse, pousando sua mão no rosto do elfo.

Fenris fechou os olhos e levou as duas mãos para segurar a que lhe tocava. Foi novamente abraçado e se sentiu estranhamente protegido. A magia de Hawke estava diferente. Antes passava a sensação de uma brisa rasteira, mas agora era um sopro de vento que avisa que o tempo pode virar. Ainda assim parecia incapaz de fazer mal a Fenris. Era como se ela o circundasse, formando um escudo acolhedor.

— Não me assuste mais desse jeito, Hawke. Você é muito importante pra mim.

— Sou? Então eu sou um cara de sorte.

As mão do elfo deslizaram pelas costas do namorado até alcançarem os ombros.

Hawke estava vivo. Hawke estava bem. Aquilo era tudo o que importava.

 **Continua**


	9. Chapter 9

Hawke não queria dormir.

As imagens da queda até o imaterial ainda o perturbavam. A figura da Divina, a morte de Loghain, aquele maldito Pesadelo responsável por varias noites em claro durante toda a viagem até Anderfels... Simplesmente tinha medo de dormir e visitar o imaterial.

Mas agora seu corpo o traía. A confortável cama e os dedos calejados de Fenris acariciando os seus cabelos o convidavam a relaxar. Hawke fez um esforço para sair de cima do elfo e deitar-se de peito pra cima, mas sequer tinha forças pra fazer isso. O guerreiro percebeu e cessou a carícia para beijar-lhe a cabeça.

— É um milagre que tenha voltado. — O elfo murmurava, voltando a acariciar o namorado — Minha vontade é de lhe amarrar no pé da cama.

— Essa vontade nunca tinha se passado pela sua cabeça antes?

— As vezes. Mas depois disso ela está mais forte do que nunca.

O mago riu sonolento:

— Você não levaria o menor jeito pra Templário, Fenris. Me deixou escapar muito rápido e ainda quebrou meu filactério.

— Talvez eu deva fazer meus votos pra Chantria. Assim construiria uma torre só para colocar você dentro dela e lhe manter longe de problemas.

— Vai ter que ser uma torre bem grande para eu não querer fugir.

Fenris o acompanhou na brincadeira mesmo que o sono estivesse imperando. Juntando forças, Hawke apoiou-se num dos cotovelos para olhar nos olhos do ex-escravo, enquanto descansava a mão livre na fronte dele. Via o imaterial nos olhos de Fenris, indefinidos e profundos, prontos para leva-lo a um mundo distante dali, onde nada era o que parecia.

— Fiquei com medo que você tivesse o mesmo destino de todas as pessoas que eu amo. — Murmurou o mago em confissão.

O elfo ergueu as mãos para segurar-lhe o rosto e trazê-lo para um beijo. No fundo sabia que naquela história ambos haviam sido egoístas. A ideia de um deles morrer parecia angustiante demais para o outro, levando-os a preferirem ser a pessoa que não iria sofrer a perda.

Mas agora estavam juntos e podiam caminhar lado a lado.

* * *

 **CAP. 9**

 **Surto de Mana**

* * *

 _Hawke reconheceu a Paisagem._

 _— Ah, não ... O imaterial de novo não ..._

 _E depois veio a voz. Feminina, arrastada, firme, misteriosa e envelhecida. Flemeth não havia mudado em nada nos últimos dez anos._

 _— Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui?_

 _— É oficial. Eu devo ter escapado com sequelas. — O mago fez uma careta._

 _A bruxa jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada cheia de vontade:_

 _— Ha! Claro que tem sequelas! Todos poderiam ter sequelas! Mas você mais uma vez foi brindado com esse destino. Eu sabia. Desde a primeira vez que eu o vi eu sabia que a clava da mudança estava em suas mãos. Você não podia aspirar menos. Ha! Você sonha com foco agora. Sua magia passou por alterações._

 _— No meu idioma, por favor?_

 _Ela parecia se divertir com a confusão do visitante:_

 _— Mesmo sendo um mago, seu corpo não está acostumado aos resíduos de imaterial que entranharam em seu corpo. Você precisa de treino para controlar sua magia ou ela lhe dominará. Os espíritos poderão lhe ajudar antes de começar sua vigília. Vença-a e estará imune a qualquer tentação. Falhe e se perderá de si mesmo._

 _Flemeth virou de costas e seguiu seu caminho, mas não sem antes avisar:_

 _— Quando isso acabar eu lhe farei uma nova visita. Provavelmente você terá algo que eu vou precisar._

 _E como se aquele lugar fosse de seu inteiro domínio, ela estendeu a mão para a frente, abriu uma fenda e desapareceu bem diante dos olhos d_ ele.

* * *

O feriado de Andoralis chegava com o início do verão e a cidade de Monfort acordara bem festiva. Vendiam-se túnicas brancas, flores e presentes simbolizando os desejos de um bom casamento. Logo os rapazes e as moças maiores de idade apareceriam devidamente trajados para a ocasião e participariam de uma grande procissão até a Chantria, onde aprenderiam sobre as responsabilidades da vida adulta.

Carver assistia a toda movimentação da janela de sua cabana enquanto Anders terminava de escovar os dentes. Eles não tinham tocado no assunto da perda dos poderes mágicos desde que saíram da região de Emprise du Lion. Na última conversa que tiveram, o guerreiro perguntou se havia algum progresso, mas o curandeiro se limitou a responder que seus poderes nunca mais voltariam.

— Pode dizer. A culpa foi minha. — Carver finalmente falou.

— Perdão?

— Justiça não ficaria parado vendo um inocente atacado. Por isso Imshael me atingiu. Algo aconteceu a Justiça e isso afetou você.

— De fato. Mas isso não significa que foi culpa sua.

— Como não? Se não fosse por mim você...

— Se não fosse por você eu já estaria morto pra início de conversa. — Interrompeu taxativo. — Além disso...

As palavras morreram na boca de Anders enquanto seu próprio rosto ganhava um traço indeciso e ao mesmo tempo triste enquanto ele fitava os olhos de Carver. _"Eu jamais me perdoaria se tivesse lhe perdido",_ a frase se completava apenas em sua cabeça.

— Além disso ...? — Carver estava esperando o resto do sermão.

Era mais fácil dizer aquele tipo de coisa para o mais velho dos irmãos Hawke. Isso porque Carver parecia ter uma barreira entre ele e as pessoas em geral, diferente do irmão. Será que a gêmea dele também era assim? De certa forma a sua postura defensiva unida à sua timidez dava um certo charme ao mais novo, mas também funcionavam como uma trava social.

— Hei, Anders. Esta me assustando.

 _"Criador, eu preciso beija-lo"_ Anders cobriu o próprio rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo. Uma atitude que Carver interpretou como exaustão e aborrecimento.

— Desculpe. — O curandeiro sentou-se na cama e apoiou os braços nas pernas — Eu só estava pensando... Desde o dia que meu pai chamou os Templários eu sempre quis deixar de ser um mago. Só assim a Chantria sairia do meu pé. Mas morria de medo de virar um Tranquilo.

— Sério?

O mago coçou o rosto inseguro:

— Eu acho que la no fundo Imshael atendeu ao meu desejo. Ainda sou procurado, mas agora tudo ficou mais fácil. Justiça não me controla mais, não estou morto e não sou um Tranquilo.

O guerreiro não parecia convencido disso:

— Anders, sem magia você não vai durar muito em Tevinter. Vai acabar virando um escravo.

— Eu posso ficar em Anderfels. — Deu de ombros — Sou um anders mesmo. E eu posso me virar como alquimista. De alguma forma não consigo ver a perda dos meus poderes como algo ruim.

— ...

— O que foi?

— Nada, é que ... É como se eu estivesse ouvindo Bethany falando.

— Eu pareço com ela? Por isso você cuida de mim?

Carver corou e fechou a cara:

— É-é que é impossível olhar pra você e não pensar em alguém da minha família! — Respondia o mais novo emburrado — Com exceção de Ícaro, todos preferiam não ser magos.

— Eu não os culpo. A Chantria faz qualquer um odiar a própria magia, como se fosse uma maldição. Eu jurei que jamais sentiria culpa por ser quem eu sou. — Olhou para as próprias mãos como se tivesse algo errado com elas — Mas... Agora eu estou livre. Isso é muito estranho.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, contemplando as palavras que acabaram de trocar. Carver não mentira sobre Anders lembrar sua família. Se Bethany estivesse viva, teria compaixão dele e até chegaria a admirá-lo. Já o seu pai seria solícito em ajudar alguém como o ex-curandeiro a lidar com a própria revolta e usar seus poderes de uma forma mais equilibrada. Muitas vezes, os discursos de Anders se assemelhavam aos de Malcom sobre a necessidade dos magos serem tratados de forma mais humana. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual Carver não suportava o loiro quando se conheceram.

Anders se levantou da cama e o tirou dos pensamentos:

— Vamos dar uma volta?

* * *

 **Anderfels. Cidade de Hossberg.**

Hawke terminou de escovar os dentes e se olhou no espelho. Criador, sua cara estava péssima. Olheiras, pele áspera, pálpebras caídas... E poderia jurar que estava mais magro. De repente viu o reflexo de seus próprios olhos ganharem um brilho esverdeado e bruscamente pulou para trás:

— ARH!

Quando se recuperou do choque, reparou que a temperatura tinha caído bruscamente. Esfregou os olhos e quase deixou seu queixo cair quando notou que havia estacas de gelo se formando no teto. As paredes e o chão se cristalizavam sem que o mago manifestasse qualquer vontade de transformar tudo numa raspadinha. O banheiro todo entrava no inverno.

— Por Andraste... Eu devo estar sonhando.

Ouviu-se um "tlec" seguido do ranger da porta se abrindo com muita força por Fenris. O elfo franziu o cenho e olhou confuso para todo o cenário. Até mesmo o vaso sanitário estava parecendo a ponta de um iceberg.

— Está certo que Anderfels é quente, mas precisava mesmo disso?

Fenris se aproximou dele, mas Hawke rapidamente recuou, espalmando como mãos para frente e com os olhos bem arregalados:

— N-Não chegue perto!

— Por quê? Isso é algum feitiço em fase de teste?

— É um surto de mana. Eu não tenho isso desde os onze anos.

O receio ficou visivelmente estampado no rosto do elfo. Mesmo apaixonado por um mago, Fenris ainda tinha medo de magia.

— Não está mais conseguindo controlar seus poderes, Hawke?

— Bem... Mais ou menos. Er... Talvez eu tenha que me acostumar com algumas coisas. Mas primeiro vou dar um jeito nisso. Hm... Melhor sair ou vai morrer cozido.

— Ah. Certo.

Quando Fenris fechou a porta, Hawke passou a mão pelos cabelos, desesperado. Acabara de ter um surto de mana. Isso era terrivelmente preocupante, pois podia indicar que estava mais vulnerável a demônios do que nunca. Apenas uma coisa vinha à sua cabeça: Atravessara o imaterial. Claro que seu corpo estava com sequelas! Sua magia havia saído do controle.

Essa era uma boa hora para entrar em pânico.

* * *

Fenris sentou-se na cama pensativo e temeroso. Nunca tinha testemunhado Hawke sem controle da própria magia. Era algo tão assustador quanto a vez que ele ameaçou Sebastian. Seus sentimentos pelo namorado as vezes o faziam esquecer que vivia na companhia de um mago perigoso. Por melhor que fossem as suas intenções, ele tinha fraquezas como qualquer mago.

 _"Você apenas nos julga! Eu duvido que Hawke seja uma exceção!"_ a voz de Merrill gritava em sua mente.

O elfo sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos, mas não obteve sucesso. O que faria se Hawke não fosse tão forte quanto ele pensava? Não havia mais Círculos e pedir ajuda aos Templários estava fora de cogitação. Não estava preparado para ver o namorado virar uma abominação, muito menos a vê-lo se transformar em Tranquilo. Devia ter cogitado a possibilidade de enfrentar esse tipo de coisa, certo? Namorava um mago! Como pôde viver a vida tão relaxado?

Saiu de seu dilema quando viu Hawke sair do banheiro, mais parecendo ter saído de uma sauna de tanto vapor.

— Pronto, está tudo limpo. Não tem nem cabelo no ralo.

— O que foi aquilo?

— Eu já disse. Surto de mana. Não se preocupe, eu tinha muito disso quando descobri meus poderes. Depois fui me habituando.

— Então por que voltou a ter isso?

— Não sei. Talvez os Magos Guardiões possam me responder.

Magos Guardiões. Magia de sangue.

Agora sim Fenris fechou a cara:

— ISSO é pra eu ficar mais tranquilo?! Apelar para os magos Guardiões?!

— Ahn... Eles ainda não sacrificaram seus companheiros pra invocar um exército de demônios, então está tudo bem.

— Hawke, eu _nunca_ lhe vi perder o controle! Se isso continuar vamos ter que procurar uma ajuda mais confiável que aqueles ma... Malditos Guardiões loucos!

— Hm... Que tal os Templários?

O elfo ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em choque. Depois o encarou com azedume:

— Saiu do imaterial com pensamentos suicidas, _m'adore_? Ou deu uma súbita vontade de virar um Tranquilo?

— Só estava querendo testar o seu grau de desespero. — O mago brincou.

Fenris bufou irritado e tentou resgatar toda a sua paciência. O filactério tinha apagado, Hawke tinha supostamente morrido. Quase o perdera uma vez e não podia deixar isso acontecer novamente.

— Certo. Vamos apelar para os Magos Guardiões. — Concluiu o elfo.

— Heim? Aceitou tão rápido?

— Você iria pedir ajuda a eles de qualquer jeito, não? Então pelo menos tenho que estar com você para o caso de se meter em mais problemas.

— Meu herói.

O guerreiro tentou permanecer sério, mas foi em vão. Talvez não soubesse o quanto um certo mago adorava provocá-lo.

* * *

 **A tarde tinha chegado.**

Anders e Carver pararam num mercador e trocaram a roupa orlesiana e os couros de carneiro por suprimentos. Os demais itens que tinham afanado dos bandidos que enfrentaram foram vendidos. Carver dividiu as moedas em duas sacolas e entregou uma a Anders.

— Não vamos partir agora, certo? — O mago perguntava depois de guardar a própria bolsa — Vamos aproveitar o festival.

— É arriscado permanecermos em Orlais.

— Vamos arriscar. Pode ser divertido. Eu nunca participei das caminhadas. Os Círculos desencorajavam os magos a se casarem.

— Anders, eu lhe acompanharei em todos os festivais que quiser desde que cheguemos logo a Anderfels.

O curandeiro ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso e, no segundo seguinte, Carver viu o olhar felino do mago se direcionar a ele. Ficou um pouco desconsertado com isso. Anders parecia um gato concentrado em sua presa.

— O-o que foi? — Indagou o guerreiro — Tem algo no meu rosto?

— Oh, sim. Um tom de rosa adorável nas bochechas.

— P-por que você está me olhando desse jeito? Devíamos estar marchando para longe das tropas de Sebastian!

O mais novo deus as costas e seguiu o seu caminho com o curandeiro atrás de si. Anders encarava sua nuca com um olhar contemplativo. Carver nunca explicou por que se empenhava tanto em ajuda-lo a escapar. Ok, havia a possibilidade do mais novo estar apenas deixado o seu instinto protetor falar mais alto quando decidiu ser o patrono de alguém solitário feito Anders, mas será que isso era tudo? Mesmo com os flertes trocados no decorrer da viagem, os sentimentos de Carver poderiam ser de mera pena, uma verdadeira amizade ou algo mais sério.

E se Anders estivesse se apaixonando novamente por alguém que não devia?

— Está falando sério sobre me acompanhar em qualquer festival? — O mago jogou verde na tentativa de colher maduro.

— Um Hawke sempre cumpre a sua palavra.

— Sério? Eu preciso tirar essa dúvida com aquele elfo domesticado.

— Nem precisa. O papai dizia isso quando queria tranquilizar a mamãe, mas não conseguia cumprir metade dos acordos. Algo sempre acontecia e maioria das vezes envolvia Templários.

Carver sorriu para ele nessa hora. Era um sorriso diferente. Cúmplice. De casal.

Ok, isso foi a gota d'água. Anders puxou-lhe pela mão e o fez parar para lhe encarar. Um toque ousado que fez o mais novo olhar fixamente para a própria mão.

— Algum problema, Anders?

— Eu não estou morto, Carver.

— Ahn... Isso é bom, não?

— Quero dizer que tenho desejos e vontades, e você está em me provocando.

O guerreiro o fitou incrédulo:

— Provocando? Você está flertando comigo desde que... Oh, Andraste, eu nem me lembro desde quando!

— Oh. É mesmo. — O loiro riu cinicamente — Tenho que admitir que é divertido. Você é atraente e parece gostar deles.

Carver ficava cada vez mais vermelho:

— Anders. Está se divertindo às minhas custas.

— Eu gosto da cara que você faz.

— Maldito...

Quando Anders deu por si, Carver já tinha segurado seu rosto pra beijar-lhe a boca. A reação foi imediata e o loiro retribuiu o ato enquanto passava os dedos de mago por trás do pescoço do mais novo, puxando-o para si avidamente, como se uma simples interrupção fosse fazer desaparecer todo o momento. Sentiu o guerreiro deslizar as mãos pelo seu corpo até envolver-lhe a cintura e abraçá-lo, tendo as mãos do ex-curandeiro segurando-lhe firmemente pelo sobretudo.

* * *

A noite na cidade de Hossberg era marcada por uma procissão de jovens guiados pela Chantria. Todos já sabiam que aquilo significava que a qualquer momento surgiria uma proposta de casamento com promessas de um futuro glorioso.

Hawke assistia a tudo sentado na borda de um mirante. A lembrança mais marcante que ele tinha em relação àquele dia festivo era de Bethany se escondendo de baixo da cama para não ir à caminhada. Ela dizia que nunca iria querer se casar, muito menos ter filhos. Assim teria certeza que jamais colocaria mais magos no mundo. Malcom a tranquilizou dizendo que Bethany jamais casaria se não quisesse, e que seria bom participar das caminhadas para se divertir, como todos os outros não magos.

— Isso foi a única coisa que eu encontrei que não se resumia a legumes ressecados num palito. — Fenris chegou oferecendo um lanche e sentando-se ao lado do mago — Disseram que é pastel de espinhento.

— Não sendo carne de cachorro eu estou dentro.

O mabari latiu em concordância.

— Isso mesmo, amigão. Eu jamais comeria um de seus primos, por mais errados que eles sejam.

O cachorro voltou a latir e depois se deitou. O mago mordeu um pedaço do seu pastel e cutucou o namorado com o cotovelo:

— Hei, Fenris, olhe.

Hawke estendeu a mão para o ar e um jato de luz saiu da sua palma, sumindo no céu até formar vários pontos de luz, semelhantes a fogos de artifícios. Isso chamou a atenção de vários jovens da procissão, que ficaram encantados e começaram a aplaudir, mesmo sem saberem de onde veio.

— Eu posso fazer uns bicos animando festivais quando me aposentar dessa vida de problemas.

O elfo sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro do mago enquanto comia seu lanche. Para Hawke era um verdadeiro milagre que o elfo ficasse tão próximo sem nenhum problema.

— Er... Fenris... Talvez você devesse ficar um pouco...

— Minha convivência com você me deixou resistente à magia, Hawke.

O mago estava prestes a dizer que resistente não é a mesma coisa que imune, mas achou desnecessário. Não precisava deixar Fenris mais preocupado ainda. A verdade é que uma teoria bizarra lhe assombrava: A de que foi contaminado por algo do imaterial. Hawke não sabia o que acontecera com seu corpo ou seua magia, mas Flemeth o visitou em um sonho e falou sobre uma vigília, coisas que ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que era. E se virasse uma criatura sombria? Ou uma abominação?

— Eu vou lhe ajudar a descobrir o que está acontecendo com você. — Fenris pareceu ter lido a sua mente — Não sei como, mas faremos isso, mas se os Guardiões não ajudarem voltaremos pra Tevinter.

Os olhos de Hawke se abriram mais, surpreso com a declaração tão simples de Fenris. Sem saber como descontrair o clima, Hawke apenas passou a mão por trás do elfo, permanecendo aninhado a ele enquanto assistiam à procissão.

— Eu sempre quis participar de uma dessas. — Fenris sibilou. Em seguida pensou melhor — Bem, pelo menos desde que me lembro.

— Achei que os escravos não eram proibidos de casar.

— Se o mestre quiser, eles são sim. Danarius nunca me deu a expectativa de futuro que esses jovens tem.

— Mas... — O mago olhou para o céu e fez uma pausa tentando parecer o mais natural possível — Você já teve vontade de casar?

— Faz tempo que eu não penso nisso. Olhe para esses jovens. Quase todos serão obrigados a se vincular a uma pessoa que não gostam. — Emitiu um ruído de asco — Eu não ia querer essa vida.

— Bem... — O mago mordeu o lábio inferior cada vez mais nervoso — Você não é obrigado a se casar com alguém que não quer.

— Óbvio. Eu sou livre.

— E o que acharia de um casamento nosso?

Fenris riu sem querer, distraído demais com a procissão:

— Impossível.

Um golpe de espada teria doído menos. Hawke podia até sentir o impacto do fora que recebera.

— Não?

— Claro que não. Por que você se casaria com alguém como eu? Elfo, ex-escravo, tevinteriano... Não tenho nada pra lhe dar, nem mesmo um sobrenome.

— Não preciso de sobrenome. Eu tenho dois e ambos me trouxeram uma porção de problemas.

A ficha finalmente caiu para Fenris, que rapidamente se afastou do namorado e o encarou, agora com os olhos bem arregalados e o rosto bem corado:

— Espere, você tava falando sério?

— Bem... Estava. Então se algum dia você mudar de ideia, a proposta fica de pé.

Fenris piscou várias vezes, como se ainda estivesse processando aquela informação. Já Hawke concluía que perder uma aliança na Fortaleza Adamant tinha sido um sinal divino. Certamente seria uma péssima estratégia de abordagem. Deveria ter ouvido o que Fenris tinha a dizer dessa situação ao invés de simplesmente ter providenciado uma aliança e esperado que ele aceitasse.

De Repente, Hawke sentiu um fulgor dentro de si e se afastou Fenris bruscamente, colocando-se de pé o mais longe que conseguiu em meio à repentina tontura. Seus olhos ganharam um brilho verde intenso e o mago rapidamente se levantou, sentindo a magia transbordar pelos seus poros.

— Hawke! — Fenris ficou de pé — Esta bem?

Ainda com a magia transbordando pelos seus olhos, o mago assentiu.

— Merrill está por perto.

— Merrill?

— Sim. Eu preciso ajudá-la. Você quer vir?

Fenris olhou para o mabari, que deu um latido e se levantou, indo para o lado do dono. O elfo então revirou os olhos e se juntou a eles:

— Eu não estava fazendo nada mesmo.

 **Continua**


End file.
